Blossom in the Wind
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Gaara is part of a gang and believes that there is nothing for him in this world. That is, until he meets Sakura and his world turns upside down. The same goes for sakura as well. Can they find love between each other?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Blossom in the Wind

Prologue

Ok I promised my friends I would put this story I wrote a while ago up and now they also want me to continue it so I made over…. I'm just not going to tell you. So, the couple is….. Gaara and Sakura. Yep. I, at first, was thinking about just trashing the story and just leave it be, but my friends insisted I put it up here. Don't ask why but, now that I have finished it, I would like to ask those who know about them so well and that my friends continue to say they are made for each other. Please tell me when there was any Gaara and Sakura moments in the show at all. Cause I didn't see any. Ok. Here you go. Enough of my babble.

He sat out on the roof of his house, cornered by other thugs hideouts and criminal get away spots. To be quite honest, he didn't care. Though he did care if his gang got into trouble. He wasn't the leader of it nor was he second in command, he was just a member and so was his brother and sister. He knew that after getting control of himself, he would have to do everything he could to make sure that none of them would get hurt.

This was his family and he wasn't just going to stand by and let some crazy criminals take them away from him, but even with his new found purpose, he still felt empty inside and it wasn't because of Shukaku being sent into slumber. He just felt like that some part of his soul was missing and that he needed to find it soon.

Knowing that even watching the stars and seeing how they shine above him, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something better than this kind of life. If something or someone could breathe that life into him, he would take it without asking.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. _3;15_. It read. He sighed again, wishing that sleep was just so easy to come by for him. But, he knew it would be awhile before his body got use to the idea of laying in a bed and closing your eyes for 12 hours or less.

The very thought of just losing consciousness without being in pain was curious to him. How could someone allow themselves to lose consciousness, to be open to any attack and the just ignore everything around you because your mind would play sweet images into your dreams? It puzzled him even more that to hear his brother say that he would dream of many women and….

He shook his head. He didn't want to go down that road again. The things Kankuro would dream up was beyond him. He looked up at the moon as it glistened across the night sky. He only had one thing to ask before descending into his home.

"Why must I wait for that one moment when so many others are given so many moments in a single second?"

As he glided down the roof and onto the balcony to where his room was, he could of sworn he saw a small blossom petal, blow by him and into the sky. _Blossom._ He thought as he closed the door to meditate and maybe try to sleep and dream of a better life.

What do you think? I know its short but I promise up coming chapters will be longer. Promise.


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 1: The Encounter…

Ok, I have recently read a Gaara and Sakura story and I felt that the author of that story, hit Gaara dead on if he were to have a relationship with Sakura and I really feel like he is actually opposite to my Gaara in different ways. Which you'll see soon, but he'll be somewhat in character. Sakura on the other hand will be a different story. Since she's going to be… Never mind. You'll find out as you read along. Keep in mind that this my version of Gaara and Sakura love story and if you flag me for it then, oh well. I'll just keep posting. Doesn't matter to me. I just feel completely washed out by other stories about these 2 and I just wanted to try them, that and my friends are forcing me to do this, which is sucking right now. But, I will do the best I can with this story and try to make it very interesting as I can. So, without further ado, lets Get're done!

Gaara awoke to a very strange feeling. As if his mind was somewhere else, in someplace that was in living pain and torture. But, then he realized that he must have had a nightmare, seeing that he was breathing hard and that his body was cold and sweaty. He doesn't remember anything from his dream, only the fact that he was surrounded by darkness and then nothing.

He sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and just took a moment to look around his room. Like always, it was neat and picked up. His books that were stacked in a pile by his door would say other wise. His closet door was opened again. He did not remember getting up in the middle of the night and opening his closet door. His wardrobe was nothing fancy. Just a multiple dress shirts in blood red and black. Accompanied by a few dark jeans, and just regular shirts that he would usually throw on every morning if he wasn't doing anything.

The book he was reading at the moment, "_The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe."_ He found that his poems were of more of delusions then of fear. Sure the 'Pit and Pendulum' was a very descriptive poem, but to Gaara, it spoke more of your own fear, than the fear you have of things around you. He was more intrigued by 'The Raven' story tan any other story. Seeing as the caretaker didn't hate the old man, just his eye. A raven looking eye was nothing compared to Shukaku's eye of bloodlust. But, still, Gaara found his work to be very committable and interesting.

Gaara switched on his lamp that sat next to his on a dark brown nightstand and rubbed his eyes. Whatever he dreamed of, must done something to cause him to feel so drained. As he pulled the burgundy covers off his body and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, Temari came barging in, caring less about the fact that he was half naked and only in his boxers. He sighed as she began looking through his clothes and picked out one of his blood red collar dress shirt and a pair of nice dress pants Gaara usually never wore.

"What is it this time, Temari?" He huffed as she placed the down on his bed. She only ever picked out his clothes unless she was forcing him to go on stupid dates so that she wouldn't be alone if the guy tried to get under her skirt or there was a meeting fixing to take place and once again, Naruto choose him to be his associate. Temari huffed as she closed the closet doors. "Naruto has another meeting with Pein and he wants you to go with him."

Gaara was getting tired of this. They had meetings with other gangs every week, but this was just ridiculous. 5 meetings in the same week? Gaara could barely contain himself from all the insults thrown at him from the 'Dragon Gang', all puffed up and acting all high and mighty as if they were the big fat crones that ruled this city. Konoha was technically there city, they were the ones who were constantly trying to keep a low profile every time a new gang came in and started breaking into banks and homes. You could say that his gang was a more 'protection' kind of gang. They never stole from any banks or robbed and killed any innocent by standers, but they had their claws deep in the armory business and ammunition, but other than that, they were more like a special group of cops. Very special.

The only reason why Naruto would have meetings with these other gangs, is because he would ask them not to cause much trouble that would expose them even more. Just last year, they were ratted out for being in heist for robbing 4 banks at the same time, when they were nowhere near any of the banks. About half of their got caught cause they were out buying supplies. That still puzzled Gaara as to how they were to know where they were.

He sighed and pushed himself off the bed. "Can't Kankuro handle it? I'm not in the mood to suck up to some new jackass that wants to do a couple of heists without us kicking them out." He was really tired of kissing up and lowering himself to others that were nothing but scum, even if Naruto was to be in command for the rest of the commission, he respected Naruto and his wishes and considered him a very good friend, maybe even his best friend since they were both the same. Both failed government subjects that had ancient demons seal away inside of them so that they could be used to fight in war and what not. Even when Naruto and him escaped, he still felt like Naruto's way of keeping peace was just another reason for him to be off the grid.

He watched Temari sigh and shake her head. "You know Naruto trusts you more than any of us. He even made it clear if were to die, he would want you to continue on in his position. So, just suck it up and get ready. You leave in 1 hour." And with that, she made her way to his door and slowly closed it. Gaara was actually wanting to go to the park and read, better than being stuck in some building that had been abandon for god knows how long and sit there just to hear how annoyed they were about running into our gang and us telling them to leave or things would get ugly.

He just rolled his shoulders back and made his way to his bathroom, to take a nice hot shower. As he turned the water on and stepped in, allowing the hot water splash against his body, he felt as if today was just going to be another day where he wished everything would change. He was glad that he met Naruto and joined him as they created this gang and the fact that Naruto wanted him to be his second in command, Gaara just couldn't do it. He just wanted to be apart of something, not continue to create and build onto it. Which is why his brother and sister joined when they heard he came back from his 'service' to the government, which it shocked them to find out that he just a test subject.

Kankuro was mad when Gaara told them how they treated him and Naruto and he took the position of second in command, always telling Gaara that if he ever wanted to take it, it was his. But Gaara just refused. He was fine with being a bodyguard and going out to get supplies that they needed. It actually gave him something to do, other than having to listen to Pein complain all the time. Gaara could have sworn he was born with a stick up his….. Well, you get the point. When Gaara finally realized that all the hot water was gone, he turned off the water and dried off. He still didn't feel like putting up with Pein, but maybe this would be the last meeting they would have and he would leave. As he leisurely made his way over to the bed, he grabbed another pair of boxers and slipped on the dress pants. After he was satisfied or somewhat, he carefully put on his dress shirt. As he began to button up his shirt, he could hear the honking of the car, calling him and telling him to hurry up.

He sighed as he picked up his gourd and swung along his shoulders until it fit perfectly on his back, but before he left, he grabbed his book and quickly headed downstairs, so that the nightmare could begin.

Gaara was right. This was a nightmare. He'd rather have to deal with Temari's constant complaints about her new boyfriend not calling her and her jumping to the conclusion that he was probably with another woman. This was just irritating. Pein would not budge or agree with anything that Naruto was telling him or suggesting to him. Gaara could have sworn he was trying to make Both him and Naruto mad and star an all out war, but Naruto was the one person that would never let a war breakout. Even if it was not even between his gang and another gang. He wanted to uphold his father and uncles wishes of peace between others. Gaara had to admit, he was some piece of work. The only reason why they had body guards just in case one of the leaders just had it and would have intentions to kill the other leader. That was Gaara's job. To make sure that Naruto wouldn't have to use any of his strength unless he had to.

This meeting with Pein was beginning to aggravate him. Pein was deliberately making excuses and reasons why he couldn't move to another city. 'The Akatsuki' were just a new gang that just popped out of nowhere, or that's what Kiba had told them. They were a new gang all about taking peace with others, but in the wrong way. Forcing other gangs to form underneath their gang. Which was one thing Naruto didn't wish to be a part of.

Gaara tried to zero out most of Pein's ramble about having peace between each other, but there was one thing that brought him back into reality. "With all of your changes and being ex experiments, you must have some kind of desire to have peace don't you?" That caught Gaara off guard. No one knew about what happened to Naruto and him when they were under the government influence. How did Pein know about this?

"Pein," Naruto began, with a slight hint of irritation escape from his tone. "How did you know about this particular subject that once involved myself and Gaara when no one knows of it except for his family and my girlfriend?" Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he was completely in love with Hinata Hyuga and the very fact that she was part of his gang made just go crazy if anything happened to her. Gaara wish he could agree about his worry, but he just couldn't. Even if he tried. He had no idea what it was like to be in love with someone.

Gaara sneered as he noticed Konan, Pein's girlfriend/bodyguard, moved to the right of Pein, and bending down to whisper a few things in his ear. Gaara began to feel uneasy. His sand rattled inside his gourd as his grip on his crossed arms tightened. Pein knew something that he didn't and he was about to just snap his neck, but he saw the look Naruto gave him. He looked at him as if he knew what he thinking on was thinking about doing. Naruto shook his head and Gaara's sand settled, but his grip upon his arm did not. He could sense that Pein was playing some other game here, but he wasn't sure. His face hardened even more as Pein rose out of his chair, as did Naruto, and bowed to him. "Thank you for your time, Naruto. But I must leave early to take care of something's. Shall we convey next week?" Gaara noticed a slight change in Pein's tone for a small second, it sounded like he was glad to leave. "Of course, Pein. Next Tuesday we shall meet again and discuss this matter further." Naruto smiled only for a few seconds before his face returned to its stony, serious state and bowed to Pein.

As Naruto made his way to the car, Gaara noticed that a few grey clouds were forming above. It was suppose to rain today, but not much. He thought that maybe he could read his book in the park near by. "Gaara," Gaara pulled his head back to see Naruto, halfway in the car. "You coming?" Gaara thought it would be nice to go to the park and read, maybe even get caught in the rain and walk home, wet and soaked to the bone. It sounded better than going back to the hideout and listen to everyone bustle about. When Gaara had made up his mind, he shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to go read for a little while. I'll be back later." Naruto didn't ask why or ask again if he was sure, he just nodded and entered the car.

As Gaara watch Naruto drive out of sight, he pulled the small book out the back of his pant's pocket and began to make his way down to the park. Konoha was suppose to be the biggest and best city in the Five Great Nations. Suna was second because of its lack of resorts and other attractions. The other cities didn't even try to compete with Konoha. If there was one place that had a bragging right, it would be Konoha. Its many parks and business opportunities and great food and nice people, and a very active night life. Gaara had been to a couple of clubs in the past, having Temari drag him to them, but he just see the purpose of dancing in the middle of a room with flashing colors of see through tile like glass and people getting so wasted that they couldn't watch where they were going.

Gaara tried to be more active with Kankuro and going to the gym with him, being he was Naruto's number one bodyguard. He would only work out 3 times on certain days. He ate only very little sometimes, to make sure everyone else had enough to eat. He would barely talk with some of the members of the gang, usually he just talked to Naruto and Shikamaru, but that was it. He would give them a curt nodded or a simple 'hello', but nothing more.

He would always stop buy a cheap bookstore to buy new books or just some books that sparked interest to him. But, he never bought any kind of romance novels. The last one he read was '_The Notebook'_ and he found it just very, unsatisfied to any kind of romance. Sure they ended up together, but he felt that in the end that their death was just another joke. Having her memory lost was just some kind of cosmic joke. Though Temari explained to him that that's how Nicholas Sparks writes his stories. Ever since reading that, he hasn't picked up one romance novel. Even if Temari tried to bribe him into reading one, he still wouldn't.

As Gaara spotted a small park, he realized that there were very few people outside today. Was it because it was going to rain? No. No kind of storm would stop the people of Konoha everyday life, still, it puzzled him. Before he even made it to press the small button to cross, a girl with pink hair pressed it and moved to the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the lights to change. Gaara was a little taken back by her swift movements, but he remained solemn and just waited. While he waited, he decided to take a good look at the girl. She wearing some sort of headband to keep bangs back. Gaara didn't know why she would bother. Why girls always took more time doing their hair than anything else was beyond. She was wearing a red shirt with a small white circle christened on the back and she wore what looked to be a skirt, but the belts on either side of her made him question if she was wearing a skirt at all. Aside from the black shorts that hugged her thighs. She wore simple sneakers of black and pink. _Of course_. Gaara thought. What is it about pink that makes a girl want to wear it all the time? He noticed that she was carrying a small book. With a condense color of black and white lettering.

He looked closely at the books side as it read _"The complete Charles Dickens Collection."_ This stunned Gaara. He figured she would be holding a mushy romance novel, but instead she was gripping this small black book very close to her chest. Gaara decided to do something he had never done before. "Charles Dickens?" He watched her turn toward him, hearing him mention the authors name and having that he actually put a little bit of enthusiastic tone in his voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Something about her voice made him want to continue though his mind was telling him to just look away and ignore her. "I've read about him. I like his work, though his life seemed a bit saddening." He tried very hard not to just turn around and just find another park, but for some reason, he wanted to know more about this girl. The fact that she was holding an old poetry book was confusing to him.

She nodded and gave him a smile. "He's one of my favorites. I love to come here and read his work all the time. It make me feel like I can be in a peaceful state of mind, you know?" It seemed that she was flustered, because she seemed to blush at her comment. "I'm sorry, here I am talking about my plans when you probably don't even care." Gaara shook his head. No wonder girls confused him. They assumed to much.

"No, actually, I usually come here to read as well, except I don't read much of Dickens." He heard a distinct ding, showing a, what looked like a stick figure, walking in mid air. Gaara thought maybe he could be nice to this girl. "Do you want to walk to the park together? I mean I was heading there anyway." He watched her nod her head as they quickly but carefully walked a cross the street and into the park.

Gaara could feel himself warm up just a little when she accidentally brushed against him. He winder how he could be so hot when it was the beginning of January for Pete sakes. The park was just average. Too many trees and too many benches. Only 2 statues and a small pond in the middle of it all. The pond is where Gaara usually read or near it, up against a tree. He always wanted to near the pond for some reason. Though he wasn't paying attention, the girl made her way over to the pond and sat down as she fixed her skirt and opened her book.

_She must really like to read._ Gaara thought as he made his way over to a tree that was somewhat close to the pond but still kept his distance from the girl, fearing he would upset her if he interrupted her reading. He sighed as he opened his book and continued where he left off. As he felt his mind be pulled deeper and deeper into Poe's work, he sensed that there was someone near him. He wasn't even reading for 10 minutes and the same girl was standing near him. What did she want? As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong or did anything to her.

He heard her clear her throat, so he assumed she wished to talk to him. He sighed and closed his book. "Is something wrong?" He tried asking, without sounding too irritable. "She smiled and pointed at his book. "That book you're reading? Edgar Allen Poe?" He nodded as she held out her hand, obviously wanting to look at it. He handed it to her, having his fingers brush against hers just for a second. He watched he study the outside of the book then flipped through the pages. When it seemed like she was done, she graciously handed it back to him and smiled as she sat down next to him, leaning against the tree. "I liked 'The House of the Ushers.' Though I don't know why he just didn't move to another house. If he thought it was haunting him like it was, then he should've went to another house." Gaara was amazed at her inference to one of Poe's stories. He thought it was to dark and frightening for girls like her or how she looked like it.

He cleared his throat. "Well, actually, he couldn't move because it was his family hose. If he left it, he would have left his entire family tradition behind, even if the house wasn't really haunting him. It was just old. He just a little ill." He watched her nod quickly and give another smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?" She said as she held out her hand to his. He decided that he might as well. He took her hand gently and shook it. "Gaara Sabauku. Nice to meet you Sakura." She giggled as he released her hand. He could of sworn that he felt some sort of electricity flow through his skin as their hands touched.

"Well, Gaara, you are very interesting person. Have you read anymore of Poe's work?" For the first time in his whole life, he actually smiled. She was very interesting indeed. "Well, I have read the 'Raven' well a few parts here and there, but other than that, yes I have. I find his poems and stories to be very interesting." She nodded she sat up and moved closer to him. "I know, especially 'The Raven'. It's like you could almost hear a real live heart beat inside your mind just like the young caretaker." He nodded and acknowledged that it was very interesting.

For an hour, they talked. Talked about the many books they have read, the many poems they have found to be a bit disturbing and what they usually do when they didn't have anything to do. Gaara was completely tooken away by her many responses to him. She was sounded so happy and content talking to him, A stranger that she had just met. But for Gaara, he felt like she was very interesting. It was like she was the perfect reader. Never missed a single paragraph in a story, even if it was boring. Gaara would just skip a couple of paragraphs and started at a random spot and continued from there. But Sakura, she was just like this avid reader and she always had a response to anyone of his theories or suggestion about a certain story.

As Gaara tried to start another debate, a small drop of rain landed on his face. Sakura noticed this and looked up at the sky. Before no time at all, the rain began to pour on top of them. He heard Sakura scream as she scrambled for her book and began to run for cover, but Gaara, he just sighed and sat there for a minute, enjoying the gentle spray of the Earthly water splash against his face. He chuckled to himself when he heard Sakura call out to him. He pushed himself against the tree, leaning in to help him remain balanced with his book in hand, and walked calmly over to Sakura.

As he reached the small covering, a bus bench stop that had a plastic like cover over the bench, he noticed she had this confused look on her face. "What? What's wrong?" She wringed out the last of the water and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "Aren't you afraid of getting wet?" He watched her eyes. Those hazel ember green eyes will scar him for all time. "I actually." He started to say until a lightening bolt struck against the sky. He watched Sakura jump and cling to him. "Don't mind the rain. Are you alright? Its just a small storm." She was practically shaking. What was she so afraid of? When she sighed as her grip loosened and he saw a small hint of pink across her cheeks. "Sorry. I just…. I'm afraid of thunder storms. Ever since I was little, when my mom was gone for a long time, there would be these terrible thunder storms and I thought they were bombs going off or a gun being shot. I thought it was just my imagination when I thought I saw something black in the sky, but it just another lightening bolt. Ever since then, I've been afraid of storms."

Gaara felt sorry for her. Fear was something he had to deal with everyday and he knew that it was something he wish he never had. Even so, this storm was suppose to be short, so she wouldn't have to be afraid for much longer. _I wonder if I could try something. Temari always did it with me when I thought Shukaku was coming to get me. _Gaara thought for another minute and decided to try it out. He pulled her closer to him and took her book in his hands, seeing as she was too focused on the storm. As he flipped to the paged that looked liked a marked spot, he picked up on the second paragraph, being sure to read softly and carefully, so that she could calm down. "And there she is! All eyes are turned to where she lies, dimly discernible through the gathering fog of the early winter afternoon; every finger is pointed in the same direction; and murmurs of interest and administration - as 'How beautiful she looks! 'How trim she is!' - are heard on every side." He paused for a moment as her shivers began to die down and she leaned into his touch even more. "Thank you." She finally said.

He looked around that the rain finally stopped, nothing left but droplets of water hanging from high places, waiting to fall and make their mark upon the world. As he released her and stood up, he could sense that she didn't want him to move. "It's stopped raining and its getting dark, do you want to call a cab?" He was sure that she was fine now, but for a moment, he thought she was frozen there, not wanting to move. But, that changed when he saw her pull out her cell phone and walk up to him. "Can we do this again? Besides the rain, I actually enjoyed it, even though we just met." Gaara thought about this. There were over 4 million people in Konoha and growing. What were the chances of ever seeing her again? Very slim.

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Thank god Temari convinced him to get a cell phone or he would have looked like an idiot. As they exchanged numbers, he whistled for a cab as he flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. As the cab pulled to the side, he watched Sakura smile at him and thank him for everything. "I'll call you later, ok?" He nodded and opened the door for her. As she stepped inside, they said their final goodbyes and the cab drove off, leaving Gaara holding 2 books and a small smile on his face. What has he gotten himself into?

Ok, I'm going to stop it here cause I'm tired and my back hurts like crazy. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow because now I'm really interested in this story again and the more interested I become for a story, the more I want to write. Please review. I want to hear your thoughts on it so far. thanks


	3. Chapter 2: First Date and Confessions

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 2: First Date and Confessions….

Ok, now I am officially obsessed with this story now. Luckily I already have it all written down, or I would have gone crazy. So, since I was thinking maybe I can substitute the two story updates for two new chapters in this story. Is that fine with you guys? Again. Asking permission when it's my story. Yeah, ok. So far, Gaara is experiencing a very weird feeling, feeling almost happy and Sakura is now even more interested in Gaara when he read to her to calm her down. So, hopefully you guys are following along. Ok, Get're done!

When Gaara returned to the hideout, everyone was grouped in what was to be 'the living room' and were having the usual meeting of info and telling others about what was going on. Gaara was late, which was why Naruto looked concerned because Gaara was never late for any of their gatherings. Sometimes Gaara was more than an hour early for the meetings they had. So, when he came back, Naruto pulled my into the kitchen, telling anyone that was in there at the time to give them a moment alone.

Gaara would rather go upstairs and change out of his clothes, feeling the effect of the well air-conditioned building. He was soaked to the bone from walking all the way from downtown to the outskirts of the city. Sometimes Gaara questioned why they were so far away from the city if they were meant to protect it, but he always knew the answer. To keep everyone in the gang out of the eyes of the authorities. But still, it sucked to walk so far.

Naruto ushered Gaara to sit at the mini bar that stretched through half of the kitchen and handed him a glass of water. "Where were you, Gaara? Did you forget that we had a meeting today with everyone?" Gaara sighed. Ever since last year, Naruto was always keeping a close eye on Gaara, making sure his temper and anger didn't get the best of him. Naruto had the same problem, but Gaara just had a bad spirit with anger issues. Naruto's was all about power or so they assumed.

Gaara took a small sip of his water and rubbed his head. What could he tell Naruto? That he ran into some girl and he lost track of time? He figured he would look at him like he had three heads and then burst out laughing, but he knew that if he didn't tell Naruto the truth, he wouldn't trust him anymore. So, he just let it slip off his tongue.

"I went to the park to read and I ran into this girl and lost track of time." Gaara shut his eyes, waiting for the laughter that would erupt from Naruto's mouth, but it never came. At first, he thought that he had passed out, but when he opened his eyes, Naruto was giving him a small smile. "Really? You met a girl, huh?" Gaara groaned inwardly. Naruto thought he was pulling his leg, saying that he ran into a girl and 'lost' track of time. That was not what he meant.

"It's not like that. We were heading to the same place and I walked her there, somewhat. She sat near the pond and I just sat underneath a tree and read until she came over wanted to look at my book. Then, we just started talking. And she started screaming because it was raining and she was afraid so, I tried to comfort her like Temari did with me when I got scared. When it stopped raining, I hailed a cab for her and she gave me her phone number and told me she would call me later." Gaara sighed and watched how Naruto's playful face, went to serious, stone face. Naruto was a very understanding person and if it did happen, he would let Gaara date others outside the gang, but the way things were now, with Pein and the cops hot on their tails, it just wasn't the time and Gaara knew that, but for some reason, deep down inside of him, he didn't care.

He heard Naruto sigh and took of sip of his water. "Look, Gaara," He started. "I know that you just met her and you want to spend time with her because this is the first girl that has ever gotten your attention and I'm happy that you are, but now isn't the time to go dating people outside the gang or interacting with others outside of the gang. It's bad enough we have to lay low with Pein causing trouble and with what happened last year, we just can't afford outside contact." Gaara knew he was going to say that, even though he was hoping that he would at least let him see her again, maybe just for a little while.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. He had missed 2 calls. She had already called him. An hour of them being apart and she was already calling him. Naruto noticed the missing calls on his phone and shrugged his shoulders. He chuckled a little. "Hey, maybe you can talk to her. I mean, its not like Pein or the police can track phone calls. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight. We might have to go looking to make sure none of the other gangs are causing any trouble." He winked at him and left the kitchen, telling everyone could have the kitchen back, which Gaara left quickly, knowing very well that if he stayed, the others would ask why he missed the meeting.

When he finally made it to his room, he placed his gourd down on the ground in it usual spot, leaning into the corner. He began to remove his wet shirt and dress pants, throwing them in the hamper that was sitting near his door, and put on a black shirt and some jeans. He placed the 2 books on his nightstand and took out his phone. He sighed, contemplating even how to even start a conversation with her. He knew that she wouldn't want to talk about books or anything like that, because they already did and it was a dragging conversation, so he was unsure of how to even talk to her. Maybe should be able to provide a conversation, since she did call his phone 2 times.

He slowly pressed in her number and kept his thumb just above the talk button. He felt like his whole body was creaming for him to move his thumb away and just put the phone down. He had never really done something like this before. He'd seen Temari exchange numbers with many guys and after an hour she would call the guy and they would talk nonstop, it always gave him a headache when he would be gone for hours and she was still talking to him. What were they? Robots they ran on nothing but each others voices? He sighed and tried to come to an understanding.

He would call her once for now, to see if she would pick up and if she didn't then he would leave her alone. That was the understanding and it seem his mind would settle for that. For now. So, he sucked in some air and pressed the 'talk' button. He could hear the echo of the dialing through his phone rip through his ears. He was about to hang up, when he heard the second dial tone click and he froze. _"Gaara?"_ It was her. She actually picked up. He sighed in relief. So she wanted to talk to him.

"Sakura? Is this a bad time? I can talk to you later if you want." He heard her giggle softly on the other end. What was so funny? _"No, Gaara. It's fine. I've been trying to get a hold of you. I thought you were mugged or something, when I saw that you didn't hail another cab when I left. Are you ok?"_ What was it with girls wanting to know all the time that guys were ok? Gaara shook his head and sighed silently. "Yes, Sakura. I'm fine. I was just busy with something, but I'm not busy right now, which is why I called you, because I noticed you called 2 times and I figured maybe you really wanted to talk to me." Why was he babbling so much? It wasn't like him. He shook his head again and made his way to his balcony, all the while hearing her giggle again. _"Gaara, I think you are trying to hard to start a conversation. Yes, of course I wanted to talk to you, because I just realized you have my book. And yes I'm fine thank you for asking." _He opened the door slowly and shut it behind him, looking out at the dark clouds that were engulfing the sky.. For once, he was actually glad she picked up. "Well, if you want, I can bring it to you. We can meet up and I can give it back to you or whatever." He still sounded like an idiot. What was he thinking?

She giggled again. He could have sworn that she could tell he was being an idiot. _"Tell you what, how about we meet up tomorrow morning, spend some time together. We could go see the waterfall that's only a few miles out of town, then we can go to a diner for lunch and just, you know, hang out." _Gaara was about to answer, he would do anything to see her again and just talk to her, but what about Naruto? He was suppose to go check out the markings in the city, to make sure some other gangs weren't screwing up anything in their town or causing trouble besides the Akatsuki. He sighed heavily, forgetting that she was still on the other line. He heard her sigh in sadness. "_Or we could meet up later in the day and do something then."_ He would rather meet up with her in the morning, spend some time with her and besides Naruto owed him. But, there was no way he would let him go out in public while the Akatsuki were still here.

He had to think of something. Something that could get him out of doing patrol for 5 hours with Naruto and the others. Just when he thought that he couldn't get out was about to cancel, Kankuro came in. Something in Gaara clicked, bringing a little bit of hope. Gaara smiled and brought the phone back up to his ear. "Ok, morning it is. I'll meet you at the park, ok?" He heard her sigh in relief, maybe, if he could, be able to sense she was smiling. _"Yeah ok. What time?"_ He sighed and thought of a time quickly, wanting to talk to Kankuro before he went through his stuff, preferably Sakura's book. "How 'bout 8?" He could hear her laugh and then she answered. "_That'll work. I'll see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up and walked back into his room, finding Kankuro looking through Sakura's book. "I didn't know you were a major Charles Dickens reader?" Gaara glared at him as he snatched the book out of his hand and placed it back on top of his nightstand. "Listen," Gaara said as Kankuro gave him 'I'm listening. What is it' look. Gaara never understood why, but he would get irritated by that look, but he ignored. Besides, he need a favor from him. "I need you to take me off patrol tomorrow." Kankuro just stared at him. "What now, Gaara? A major classic book sell at Chon's Bookstore? I've done that already three times. You need to pull your weight in patrol." Gaara, once again, ignored his lecture for and tried very hard not to lose his temper. If he could, he would throw Kankuro through the wall and then ask him again, but he just sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to release some tension that was building up in him. "Look, if I tell you my reason, you got to swear, not to tell Temari or anyone else. Got it?" Kankuro sighed again and nodded. Gaara took a deep breathe and just let it slip through his dry lips. "I got a date tomorrow morning."

He listened to Kankuro laugh and landed on the bed, wiping the tears away. Only when Kankuro noticed that Gaara's stony, cold face stay the same, he stopped laughing and gave him a quizzical look. "You're serious? You got a date tomorrow? With who?" Gaara glared at him again. He didn't deserve to know who it was after laughing at him. "That's none of your business, I just need you to put someone else on the patrol list for tomorrow. Can you do it or not?" He watched as Kankuro pondered for a moment and then nodded quickly. "Yeah. I can do it. Kiba needs to put in more patrol time. You have just enough to get you by this week, but next week, I'm not sure. Just tell me something, then I'll take your name off." Gaara nodded and felt a pit of dread fill his stomach. What did he want to know? Kankuro smiled and smirked at him. "Is she hot?" Gaara smiled a little. Gaara did get a good look at her. She had a nice figure. Smooth thighs and slim hips, slim stomach, not too big on the chest area, and her face was just… He couldn't describe it. When Gaara nodded, Kankuro nudged him and chuckled a little. Gaara didn't know why, but he felt like he really bonding more with Kankuro than with Temari.

At least he never dragged him on dates and to clubs. Kankuro smiled and waved as he made his way to the door, but stopped when heard Gaara call him. "Kankuro?" Kankuro turned and looked up at Gaara. He could see a small smile flash against his face. It was quick but it was still a smile. "Thank you." Kankuro smiled and nodded. "What are brothers for?" And with that, Kankuro was gone and Gaara sat at the edge of his bed and sighed. He was going on a date with a girl that he just met out of whim, what were the odds of that? He scratched his head and removed his shirt and threw it into the hamper along with his pants and pulled the covers over his body. He hoped that maybe, he could have a good dream, or try to have a good dream. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his tired body collapse into the comfort of the bed and shut down into a soothing slumber.

Gaara woke up earlier than usually. At around 6:30, needing to get ready before the others got up for patrol call. He just hopped into shower, brushed his teeth and quickly threw on some clothes, a blood red shirt and some jeans, slipped on some shoes and grabbed her book. When he turned toward the door, he started to reach for his gourd, but thought about it. Who was going to attack him at a waterfall with a girl that was maybe 20 years old? He sighed and just left it the way it was, motionless and cold.

As Gaara reached the kitchen, he stalked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and bite into it. It was tangy and its juices slipped from his mouth as he chewed on the piece he tore off the apple. He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the refrigerator door and took a swallow of the cool liquid, softening his throat and mouth, having his throat had been dry for a while. As he finished off the apple quickly, he noticed that Kankuro had come downstairs, holding a clipboard and a pen. "Ok, lover boy. I got you off the list." Gaara nodded as he threw the core away and picked up his water off the counter. "So, whatcha going to pick her up in?" Gaara took another sip of his water before screwing the lid back on.

"My motorcycle, what else? You guys are going to be taking the Ultra F-50 and the Kennedy. So, I'm going to take my motorcycle and pick her up." Gaara was in somewhat of a rush, seeing the time was now 7:15. He wasn't sure if she was a girl who arrived before 8 or at 8. But right now, he just didn't care. He just needed to leave before everyone else woke up. As he made his way to the garage door, he froze when Kankuro asked. "Does she know what you are?" Gaara was trying to stay away from that subject, but of course he had to bring it up. He sighed heavily. He didn't want to think about breaking it to her and telling her he was in a gang and he was murderer and he had an evil spirit inside of him. "No." He answered quickly and pushed the door opened and closed it before he could hear Kankuro yell to him.

He moved between the 2 cars as he spotted his cover motorcycle. He hadn't driven it in weeks, after all these meetings and constant patrols going on. He pulled off the vanilla sheet, to reveal a primed, shiny, regular size cycle. He had to admit, he was addicted to this kind of stuff, even if it was dangerous sometimes, but he didn't really care, but he knew he had to be careful when Sakura was riding with him, if she still wanted to be with him after this date. For some reason, he felt that everything had to be perfect, nothing should bother them or mess up their date, except for the small chance of rain.

As he reached for his keys that rested on the hook, he pressed a small button as watched the huge door lift off the ground, revealing to him the morning sun rise and the clear streets. He pushed the cycle out onto their small driveway and dusted off any lingering dust and then hooked up a small bag on the right side, having something to store in. Just in case she needed to put something somewhere. He sucked in some air as he turned the engine over and it roared to life. He was glad that the engine was still working, having he worked on it only a week ago. He swung his leg over the side and flipped the pedal down as he clicked the throttle and drove off, leaving a well hidden Kankuro smiling and shaking his head.

It was just 7:45 when he arrived at the park. He was till nervous that maybe she was playing him and that he was the fool that fell for her pretty face. He was sure he said 8, though he was at the park a bit early. He was looking from left to right every couple of seconds, frantic and still sick on his stomach. Just when he thought he was stood up, he spotted her walking across the street and heading for him. She was wear a short sleeve red shirt accompanied with a headband again and she wore navy blue jeans with, what looked like black boots, but he couldn't tell. She smiled as she was closer to him. "Hey." She said.

Gaara smiled and nodded. "Hey, you ready?" When he watched her reaction, the matter that they were taking the motorcycle, her smile widened. "You drive a motorcycle? I've always wanted to ride one, but my mom would never let me. Saying bad boys drive motorcycles." _You have no idea how right she is._ Gaara thought as she studied it closer. She ran her hand over the leather seats and chrome handles. "They're meant to ride, not stare at in aw." He said in a joking kind of way. "Are you making fun of me, Gaara Sabaku?" He chuckled again and just looked down at her. "Maybe. Maybe not. I guess you'll never know." She giggled and threw her leg over the side, eager to get going. "Come on. If we leave now, we'll be able to get to the waterfall before it gets to crowded." He smiled and hopped on. He remembered what Temari told him if he ever got a girl on this 'Death Machine' she called it. Never go too fast and make sure that she has hold of you. Gaara smile and he once again turned the engine and it screamed to life. "Hold on. Haruno."

When they arrived at the waterfall, they could tell that they had a lot of hiking to do. Good thing Gaara was wearing, sort of like, hiking shoes. He wasn't so sure about Sakura. As he pulled himself of the motorcycle, he could have sworn he saw Sakura pull out some sort of a black box. He stopped when she slowly opened it. "Um… Sakura?" She turned her head as she hopped off the bike. "I don't mean to pry, but what is that?" He watched her giggle and pulled out a small necklace. "It's something my aunt gave me. It suppose to be an inner radio station. It's set to the weather station so if it we need to know if it's going to rain or not, we'll know." Gaara had no idea they made stuff like that. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He had some weird feeling that he was being watched, but he couldn't tell. "Gaara, is something wrong?" He heard Sakura ask.

Her voice sounded concerned and worried. He shook his head and smiled. "No I'm fine. Come on. We came to see the waterfall, right?" He glanced at her smile as she hurried next to him as they began to make their way on the marked trail. He could hear every other time, her breathing being off or she would sigh too much. "Are you alright, Sakura?" She nodded and looked at her legs. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking." Gaara pushed a lone branch out of their way as the trail began to take them up hill. "Thinking about what?" He heard her giggle as they stepped over a dead fallen tree. "About what you are like. We did come out here to get to know each other, so I thought we could talk about what we like, dislike, our favorite food, favorite colors, which I can see its blood red." He smiled. He noticed something. If he was ever with Sakura or he was talking or thinking about her, he would smile. This was just too weird.

He stepped over a small ditch and offered her his hand, so that she could get over ok. She took it and for some reason, he felt her grip tighten. He sighed as she jumped over and landed perfectly next to him. "Well, I like to read, watch the stars at night, meditate if I can try and focus myself, and I try to do something different everyday. Your turn." She smiled, not letting go of his hand, which he felt this purring in his hand, keeping it there. "Ok. I like to read also, writing poems, being with my family, talking to my aunt, and go out with a hot guy with blood red hair." Gaara felt his face burn as she mentioned the last thing. She thought he was hot? He smiled as he noticed when she was blushing as well. "Your turn. What are your dislikes?" He thought for a moment, till he figured that wasn't too hard to answer. "I dislike clubs or going on dates with my sister cause she doesn't want my brother to ruin it, knowing I don't talk much, I dislike jackasses who only care about themselves and not others, I dislike romance novels and I dislike celery." When he finished, Sakura was a little taken back by some of the venom in his tone. She stopped for a minute and just stared at him. When he realized he gave her too much of a glimpse into his emotions, his eyes shone of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that. If you wished to yell at me, I'll understand." He turned away from her but he stopped in his tracks when she grabbed his hand again. "I'm not mad at you, I was just surprised. It sounds like you almost hate the world. The way you threw the venom in your voice." He sighed and gripped her hand tighter. "It's something like that. I'm not sure anymore." He noticed that he had changed the mood of their date very quickly. "I'm sorry to make this a downer. I'll try and keep the beast caged. Your turn. What are your dislikes?" She smiled at him as they began to walk again. "Well, I dislike high preppy girls, I dislike being treated like a child when I'm 20 years old, I dislike being caught in the rain, and I dislike seeing people hurt." She squeezed his hand gently and smiled.

"Your turn. What's your favorite food?" He thought about it for a moment. He liked a lot of food but he didn't really have a certain favorite kind of food. He thought food was food and just be glad you were eating, but he remembered what his mom use to make for him. "Sloppy Lasagna." She looked at him, weirdly at first but then just smiled again. "What's yours?" He watched as she looked up at the sky, thinking. Until she closed her eyes in realization. "My favorite food is Chicken and yellow Rice. That's what my mom use to make all the time." He smiled but then realized that she said 'use'. "Use to? As in, she doesn't anymore?" He noticed the happiness die from her eyes as sadness replaced it. Gaara stopped and grabbed her other hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a touchy subject to you." She shook her head. "No, it's just, I haven't talked about her in so long. I thought if I forgot about it, the pain would go away, but now I realized it was just sitting there, like a rock in my stomach."

Gaara instantly regretted asking her about it. He didn't want her to be upset when they were almost at the waterfall. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked." She shook her head again. "No, I think I'll feel better if I talk about it." Gaara nodded and they began to walk again, hearing the faint sound of water splashing against the rocks. He smiled and tugged on her gently. "How about we talk about both of our sad stories when we get to the waterfall?" She smiled and nodded, refusing to let go of his hand.

When they reached the waterfall, Gaara could feel like a sense of peace in hearing the water fall quickly down onto the rocks and rush down into the river it created. Sakura was more happier when they reached it. The minute the water came into view, she rushed to the side of the river and removed her boots and slowly placed her feet in the nice cool water. She even tried to drag him down to the water but he would rather not. Considering that he was the one driving and didn't want to drive the motorcycle with wet feet. So, he just sat beside her and glanced around. Until the sound of her voice brought his attention back to her. "Well, we're here. Story time." He chuckled softly and gave her his full attention.

"I was about 13 years old and I was registered for a contest down in Bradford College and I felt very confident in wining. Well, when I was getting ready, I heard a loud crashing noise just outside my door. I went to look for my mom but I didn't find her anywhere. When went to look in the kitchen again, saw this man, holding my mom by the throat, threatening to kill her unless she showed him some documents. I screamed and he turned and he had the most dreadful looking eyes I had ever seen.. He then came at me with some blade. That's when my mom jumped at him and tried to get him away from me. She told me to run, but my body was frozen. She continued to scream at me, telling me to run for the door, but before I knew it, he killed her. When he turned his attention toward me, I felt the most awful feeling I will ever feel in my life. Just when I thought I was going to die, my aunt the chief of police came in and saved me. Though it was too late for my mom, my aunt told me she would take care of me. Ever since then, I have been looked after by my aunt. Till I moved out when I was 18. And that's it."

Gaara was just stunned. He couldn't believed that a happy and bright girl or should he say woman, would have to suffer something like that. He thought his childhood was rough. At least he knew what was to become of him if he didn't do what he was told, but still he felt so bad for her. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel about losing someone close to you." He felt her hand rest on his, feeling her face come closer, closing some of the space between them. "It's ok." She whispered. The tip of their noses just barely touched when a shocking feeling feel over Gaara. He was about to kiss her. Someone he just met, but felt like he knew her for so long. At first, he thought she would want to take it slow or just go ahead and kiss her. He didn't want to force her so he backed away and left her surprised and disappointed. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

He wasn't ready to kiss her yet. He was unsure if she was serious about him. Well, she called him and wanted to spend time with him and she thought he was hot, but there was a bunch of girls that he would run into that would try to flirt with him or seduce him. He just wanted to be sure about her. He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong." She moved closer to him, once again placing her hand on his. "Gaara, there's something wrong. Don't ask how I know, I just do. What's bothering you? Did I do something wrong?" Once again he shook his head. "No, you've done nothing wrong. Quite the opposite."

She leaned in closer, placing her other hand on his cheek. "Then, why did you back out?" Gaara sighed. He couldn't tell her he was unsure. What would she think of him? A nervous wreck waiting to happen? He didn't know how to even talk right now. She was so close to him, his mind was screaming for him to move away, but his body didn't listen. "Gaara, tell me what's wrong. Please?" He glanced down for a moment.

If he wanted to be honest with her, if he wanted this to work, he had to be truthful. It was just like with Naruto and having trust, but Sakura wasn't like Naruto. He didn't know her for so many years like Naruto, but he felt like he could trust her. He looked up again to meet her gazed and just sighed. "I'm…. I'm afraid." She gave him a concern look. "About what?" He shook his head. It wasn't what he was afraid of. It was a who. "I not afraid of what, I'm afraid of you." For a moment, she was shocked, but she quickly recovered. "Why? Why are you afraid of me?"

He gripped her hand and removed it. "I have never felt like this before, Sakura. I never felt so nervous around anyone, not even around girls, but when I'm around you, I feel nervous. I'm afraid that you will tear me apart. I have felt so vulnerable. That's why I'm afraid of you." She moved her hand back to his cheek, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Then you must know that you make me nervous as well. Every time you are near me, I feel as if I'm going to explode. When I first met you, talked to you, I felt like I needed to be near you. Like I have known you for so long and I wanted to be close to you. When I got home, I felt so desperate to just hear your voice. God, I just met you and your doing this to me. Do you not see, Gaara? That I'm afraid of you."

He swallowed hard. He made her feel nervous. She was afraid of him. Just as he was afraid of her. They were both afraid of each other. For a while, they stayed silent, confessing to one another that they made each other nervous. Gaara was unsure what to do next. He felt like he was in a rut and he couldn't get out. Her face was just speechless. She didn't move away, she didn't remove either of her hands and she didn't move her body away. She, instead, leaned in closer. Their noses touched again, feeling each others breath on their faces, Gaara could feel a knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. They were mere inches from their lips touching. If he was hesitating, he wouldn't be able to tell, because before he knew it, her soft lips were upon his.

He felt her lips Begin to massage his, gently and asking desperately to respond. Gaara soon felt like his hesitation fall as he began to kiss back. He reached for the back of her neck, trying to pull her closer to him, having this urge to have her body closer to his was just agonizing desire to have her closer than what she was. As he pulled her closer, still kissing, she wound her arms around his neck, running her hand s through his short blood red hair, sighing into the kiss, giving into the comfort of his hold of her.

As they parted, for their lungs were screaming for air, Gaara gave one last light kiss and rested his forehead on hers., feeling his worries wash away for a few moments. He could feel her breathing heavily, her arms still around his neck, she smiled at him. "Wow. That was amazing." Gaara chuckled and smiled. "Yes, it was." He could see her lean in closer, until he heard a rumble erupt from her stomach. She giggled as she kissed his nose. "I guess I'm hungry." He smiled as he pushed away for only a few moments, and offered his hand. She graciously took his hand and intertwined their fingers, while her other hand held her shoes. "Then, lets get something to eat. Then we'll go anywhere else you want to go." She smile and leaned into his arm. "Are you sure? You're not needed anytime rest of the day?" He smiled and kissed her hand. "I'm all yours."

Tada. Ok that was so hard to get on here. But I need to get the next chapter up soon. Or maybe I should just go ahead and type it up now, so I'll be done by night time comes. We'll just have to see. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in Konoha

**Blossom in the Wind**

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Konoha….**

**Ok, I have officially lost it. No, I'm serious. I have got to be crazy if I'm writing so much about this one story that now is like very popular or so I see on my stats thingy. Well, I feel like their relationship is just perfect. I based this story off of an idea I had a long time ago, that involved two people who just meet one time and they feel like they have known each other for so long and they just fell in love. Well, I decided to put that idea into affect with this story. And it fits perfectly, because I needed a guy that had a crappy past and just felt so alone and he finds someone that loves him and it's Gaara. Who would've thunk it? Ok enough of my babble, but before I continue, I have a question for you guys, just out of curiosity. Would you like me to put Sasuke in or should I just leave him out? Because of right now, he is in but I'm thinking about taking him out, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Ok, Get're done!**

**As Gaara pulled up to the nearest diner, **_**"The Late night bite!" **_**Gaara found it very amusing that they were getting lunch at a night time eating place. As he slide off the motorcycle, he helped Sakura off easily, knowing that the pipes were very hot. Just one small touch to them would burn her skin. And Gaara didn't want to spend the rest of their date in an emergency room with a huge bandage on her leg. As helped her off, she kissed his cheek when she looked like she was fine and smiled. He was feeling so alive, having her. He thought fate was actually allowing him to be happy. He smiled back at her and held her hand gently, be sure not hurt it anymore that it was.**

**While they were making their way back to his motorcycle, she tripped and hurt her hand. Gaara had never been so scared to see her fall like that before. It was like seeing his mother die before his eyes. He acted almost on instinct when she fell, moving in front of her so she wouldn't fall any further. Because he left his sand behind, he couldn't catch her like he could if or before she fell. He looked over it several times, making sure that it wasn't damaged that badly. When he moved it up and down, she would inhale sharply, and he would stop and kiss her forehead every time, wishing he could ease the pain. But after awhile, she told him it doesn't hurt as much and that she would be fine.**

**Even if she was fine, he still felt like he needed to put something on it or something. As they entered the diner, they found a booth that was near the window on the left side of the building, Sakura sitting on the same side as him, leaning into his side, sighing of contentment, As the waitress approached them, asking for what they would want to drink, they both said sweet tea. The waitress awed and left to go take their orders and menu's. Gaara felt like someone was still watching them, more like someone was spying on him, but he couldn't worry Sakura, not with all that happened.**

**Sakura noticed as she looked up at him, that he was scowling out the window, looking at something. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara faced Sakura, seeing the concerned look in her eyes. He kissed her gently and pulled back to see her blush lightly. "Nothing, I just feel a little…" Sakura was worried again. "Weird? That this is weird?" Gaara shook his head. "No, this isn't weird. This is peaceful actually." He kissed her head and leaned into her. She giggled against his side, knowing he was actually happy. But, Gaara was still concerned about her wrist. "Are you sure that your wrist is ok?" Sakura groaned and playfully punched his shoulder with her good hand. "Gaara Sabaku, stop worrying about my wrist. It's fine. I'll tend to it when I get back to my apartment." Gaara chuckled at her forcefulness, having that she knew just what to say to calm him. "Alright."**

**When the waiter brought them their drinks and menu's Gaara saw that they had a special on breakfast for lunch, now that was just weird. Breakfast for lunch at a night diner? **_**What will they think of next?**_** Gaara thought as he looked through the soups. When he finally made his decision, Sakura answered first. "We'll have the Breakfast for Lunch special." The waitress took their menu's and left the young love birds to themselves. Gaara gave her a puzzled look. "Breakfast for Lunch? You sure you wanted that." She giggled and took a sip of her sweet tea. "You were the one that said you do something different everyday. This counts as different."**

**Gaara just smiled. She was right. He did something different everyday. Like the date was something different he did. Kissing her was different. He chuckled as Sakura looked up at him. "I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of job do you have?" **_**Oh crap! Why , of all questions, did she have to ask that kind of question?**_** Gaara thought, his mind screaming at him to do something. He took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "Well, that's a tricky question. Let's see. I guess you can say that I'm a hired-hand bodyguard." It was technically the truth, because he was mostly a bodyguard for Naruto than anything else. So, it was technically the truth, right? She looked at him in astonishment. "Really? You're a bodyguard? For who?" He lightly tapped his fingers on the table and tried to think of something quickly. "Well, whoever needs a bodyguard or just need some guy's ass to be kicked, so they call me."**

**Sakura giggled. She can just imagine Gaara beating up some guy. "So, what kind of job do you have?" Sakura sighed and laid her head on the table. Gaara was confused for a minute, but noticed that she was over-exaggerating. "That bad, huh?" She lifted her head up and nodded. "What do you do?" She took her purse out and showed him a small I.d. showing her full name, address, number, weight, age and what department she worked in. "You're a nurse? What's so bad about being a nurse?" She sighed and put her badge back in her black leather purse. "They always make me do the paperwork, even though I can help them heal anyone."**

**Gaara smiled. "Really?" She nodded quickly. "Yeah, but they think I don't know anything because I'm too young to know anything about medical problems." Gaara chuckled lightly as she dramatically fell against his side. "Sounds like they don't even want to give you a chance to prove yourself. I bet you are amazing." He kissed the top of her head again and noticed the waitress coming with three plates full of bacon, eggs, grits and a small plate of toast. When she placed the plates down, Sakura's eyes widened, stunned that there was so much food. "You wanted the Breakfast for Lunch special." He nudged her as she just gave him a playful glare. "You're going to finish all this food with me, Gaara. Or you're dead." Gaara chuckled. "Sure. Anything to lessen the pain you will inflict upon me."**

**In no less than an hour they had half of the food finished off. Gaara was full and couldn't eat another bite, neither could Sakura. When Gaara was about to ask for the check, his phone went off. When he pulled it out, he lost all color in his face. It was Kankuro. **_**What the hell does he want now? **_**Gaara flipped up his phone and quickly answered it. "What is it, Kankuro? I though you were going to leave me alone?" Sakura listened into what Gaara was saying and who this Kankuro fella was. "**_**We got a problem, Gaara. We were doing runs through the city and we found something you're not going to like."**_** Gaara rubbed his brow in irritation. "What could it possibly be to tick me off?" Gaara wasn't ready for what was next. **_**"It's the Akatsuki. There somewhere on the south side of Konoha. They've been causing problems all morning. Naruto was mad that you didn't come, knowing that you asked to be taken off the list this morning. But, what's really bad is that one of them is looking for you."**_** Gaara froze. Thanking god that Sakura didn't hear what Kankuro said, but it still got her attention. "Gaara, what's wrong?" **

**He could hear Kankuro snickering on the other side of the phone. "**_**You guys still on your date? Wow. Wait! What side of the city are you on?"**_** Gaara growled when he asked. He knew he was already screwed, he just didn't need Kankuro to ask. They were on the south side of Konoha, which meant that it wasn't safe for Sakura to be around him right now. "Just shut up, Kankuro. I'll call you later." He asked for Sakura to let him out, which she did, he laid about $30 down on the table and told Sakura to come with him. "Gaara, what's going on? What's happened?" she asked as they made their way to his motorcycle. "I need to get you home. Now."**

**Sakura looked lost for a minute. "Did I get you in trouble, Gaara? Are you in trouble?" Gaara shook his head. "No, I'm not in trouble, I just need to get you home. Now." Sakura nodded. "Ok, we can stay at my place for awhile I guess." Gaara kissed her forehead and started the motorcycle. "I'm sorry for being so rough with you, I just **_**need**_** to get you home." **

**She nodded and swung her leg over on the motorcycle and held onto Gaara, fearing that she would lose him if she let go. Gaara quickly drove out of the diner parking lot and headed to South Parkview Rd, seeing the address on her badge and that he had a perfect memory, he drove through the crowd of cars, only stopping at a few red lights. Gaara wasn't going to let the Akatsuki hurt the one thing that now gave him happiness in his entire life. He just hope that Sakura was going to be fine by herself. When he had to take care of those that were looking for him.**

**When they finally arrived at her apartment, he could see why she was in a ok part of the city. At least he didn't have to worry about any kind of thugs coming to mug her. That was a relief. As they hurried up to the third floor, she was just fumbling with her keys, trying to quickly unlock her door, until Gaara grabbed them gently out of her hands and stuck the right key into the lock and pushed the door open. As they both walked in, she flipped the lights on and the whole place opened up to her. She had a normal size living room, evenly sized kitchen to match the casual look that the living had. There was a small balcony leading to the side of the building and opened up to the cities tall buildings. **

"**It's not much, but it's what I could afford, being in a somewhat 'normal' neighborhood. But, it's close to the police station and a near by book store." Something in Gaara's head flashed and he took the book she left with him out of his jacket that he put inside his bag. "Speaking of books, here's yours." He walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. He noticed that she was running her injured arm underneath hot water, trying to ease the swelling. Gaara slowly walked over to Sakura and gently grasped her wrist. It was swollen! It didn't look like it when he last looked at it. "It's swollen. Does it hurt badly?" She nodded and reached for a nearby towel. Knowing that she needed a dry arm to tape an icepack on her wrist. As she dried it, he moved over to the freezer and grabbed a lunch box freezie and placed it against it. She moan in shock. It was cold. Gaara quickly kissed her and taped to ice pack to her wrist. "There. All better."**

**Sakura leaned in as Gaara wrapped one of his arms around her slim waist and the other hand ran through her hair. "Do you want to stay for a little while?" She whispered against his lips, just before Gaara's cell went off. He growled when he took it out and it was Kankuro. Unfortunately, he answered. "What is it now, Kankuro? I'm busy." He was shocked to hear someone other than Kankuro. "**_**Oh, you're busy, huh? With what I wonder?"**_** Dear god it was Naruto. And he sounded beyond pissed. All the color in his face was drained when he heard the venom in Naruto's tone.**

"**Naruto, I can explain." But he was cut off by Naruto's growling. "**_**You get your ass to the hideout now. We've got something to get straight and you better not be with that girl or you are so dead." **_**And with that, Naruto hung up. He leaned against the counter, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Now are you in trouble?" Gaara nodded and grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Sakura quickly followed him, grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "I'm sorry, can you come back later on?" He kissed her quickly, or so he tried, but he couldn't ignore the pleasure of her lips against his. She moaned as he massaged her lips gently and nibbled on her bottom lip. Gaara reluctantly pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I'll try to come by. Wait for me?" She smiled as she kissed his nose. "Always." He gave her quick peck on the lips and stepped out of her apartment, knowing he was going to be in for one hell of a conversation with Naruto.**

**And that is where we will stop for now. Until tomorrow at least. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fight in the Heart

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 4: Fight in the Heart….

Ok, now that we have now established Gaara and Sakura's relationship and what is going on, I would like to still know if you guys still want me to put Sasuke in. Because as of right now, from the vote of my friends, they say to keep him out. I want to know if you guys want to have him in. Ok, I think that's about it.

Warning: Bad language alert. Sort of. Just be careful with how you take it. Ok Get're done!

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Naruto yelled as Gaara sat in the middle of the living room, trying to keep his temper in check. He hadn't been home for 3 seconds and Naruto already drug him into a room and complete exploded on him. Gaara knew he was going to get yelled at, but what he hated about Naruto yelling at him for was because he thought he didn't want to do anything that the gang was meant to do. This just made Gaara even madder.

"Do you have any idea what we had to deal with? Having the Akatsuki and these other gangs causing problems and bring in more attention to us. Not to mention now, they are after you, which no one knows why. Hell, Gaara, didn't I tell you to stay low and keep away from that girl?" Gaara didn't like how he was addressing Sakura. As far as Gaara was concerned, she was just someone he cared for other than Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro. So, you can imagine how pissed he was.

"Do you really think I want to draw attention to us? Do you think I don't care what the hell you guys do? I care about this gang because my family is part of it and so is my best friend. And _that girl?_ She has a name and I've told you already what it is, so stop calling her that." He growled as Naruto's expression didn't change. Gaara was all for arguing and talking things out, but push come to shove, if hey insulted Sakura one more time, he was about to let his anger take control. He heard Naruto sigh in aggravation, leaning against the couches arm, rubbing his brow, trying to relax his aching mind.

"I know that you want to have a normal life, Gaara. That wasn't filled with this kind of crap, but we're in it and we have to deal with it. And if that means you suck it up, grow up and take responsibility and do as your told, then damn it you should do it." Naruto hissed as he heard Gaara crack his knuckles. Gaara didn't know how much more he could take from Naruto yelling at him. By now, he was so close to his boiling point. Gaara sneered as he rose out of the chair and moved in front of Naruto. He could see the anger in his eyes as clear as Naruto could see his. Gaara grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt as his hand balled his orange fabric, tugging him closer, creating a dangerous sense in the air.

"You're not my father, so stop acting like him and stop treating me like every second I'm going to screw something up. If I want to, I will screw up. I won't need your permission to screw up. And don't tell me to grow up. I know damn well you haven't, dwelling in your fathers past and your uncles sacrifice. You aren't the only one that suffered you know." Gaara screamed at him, then threw him into the couch and marched out of the living room, not saying another word, except to scream. "Screw you, Naruto!" And he slammed his door and kept his lights off, feeling he needed to be surrounded by the comfort of the dark and read more of Poe's work.

Gaara starred out at the orange cream sky, as the sun slowly began to descend over Gaara's room. He didn't mean to yell at Naruto like that, he just felt so mad at how he accused him of not wanting to be apart of this gang, this family. He had been part of this gang for so long, why would he all of a sudden want to stop helping out. Why out of all days to have stuff screw up, it had to be this day? Gaara sighed as he leaned against the rail, folding his arms and just enjoying the feel of the warm sun against his back. Sakura had called him 5 times, all of them being followed by voicemails asking if he was alright and if she could come see him.

He didn't return her calls, knowing that he was still angry and he didn't want to take it out on her, if anything, he didn't want to worry her so much and he definitely didn't want her to come to him. Naruto was pissed enough, but he knew that if he didn't try to call her or go see her, she would worry about him all night and never get any rest and she would be tired the rest of the day, where she had to go to work. He couldn't do that to her.

He sighed again and pushed off the rail, having feeling alright now and that his anger was gone, he could talk to her. As he reached for his phone, he noticed that she called again. He smiled and pressed the voicemail icon to hear what she had to say. _"Hey, Gaara. I'm sorry I got you into trouble. I didn't know that your boss would blow up at you or even try to call you. But, I was wondering if you could come see me_. _Tonight there's suppose to be a bad storm and usually, my aunt comes over and spends time with me, but she had to canceled, so can you come over? Call me when you get this message, ok? Bye."_

Gaara chuckled inwardly. There was a storm coming, being it was the rainy season in Konoha, but he wasn't sure how bad it was going to be. As the phone clicked and it flashed, _"Message finished."_ Gaara typed in her number and quickly pressed talk. It was on the second dial tone that she picked up. "_Gaara! Are you ok?"_ He chuckled into the phone and smiled. "I'm fine, Sakura. We settled things, well, sort of. Right now, we just need time to cool off. Are you alright? How's your wrist feeling?"

He heard her giggle and what sounded like shuffling through something. _"I'm fine, well for now I am. Can you come over? Or are you in too much trouble?"_ Gaara sighed. If he tried to leave, Naruto would force him to stay and then another fight would break out and he would be far past mad. But, if he snuck out, hid around town, make sure the Akatsuki didn't see him, he could get away with it. And if he ran into any of the Akatsuki, he would deal with them. He contemplated on how he could get to her apartment faster than using his motorcycle. It cause too much noise and draw attention to himself, but if he went on foot, he would have a better chance of sneaking past them, but it would take 30 minutes to get to her apartment. He looked over at his gourd, still leaning against the corner, and thought of something.

"I'll be right there. I'll see you soon, ok?" He heard her sigh in relief and giggled again. _"Ok, see you soon. Bye."_ He nodded and hung up. He moved to reach for his gourd, then suddenly, there was a knock at his door. At first, he ignored it, but he froze when he heard a familiar voice. "Gaara, it's me, Naruto. Can I come in?" Gaara sighed and opened his door. Naruto looked as if he had been destroyed. In a way, Gaara was still guilty about the stuff he said to him, but he wasn't sure if or when he was to apologize. Sure, he and Naruto would fight, but the one they just had was like World War 1 began the both of them. He heard Naruto sigh and saw a small smile appear on his face. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was just frustrated about this Akatsuki. I didn't mean to lecture you, Gaara." Gaara shook his head and sighed. "No, I should have told you I wanted to be taken off the list. I just wanted to see her. And I didn't mean those things I said about your father and uncle. It was out of line. I'm sorry."

Naruto's smile widened as he held out his hand to Gaara. "Bro's?" Gaara smiled and took his hand and shook it. "Bro's." Naruto let go of his hand and cleared his throat and began to walk away. "Well, we're fixing to begin night patrol. You're welcome to join us if you want." Gaara smiled and nodded. "I'll patrol the south east side of town. I owe you anyway." Naruto smiled and gave Gaara a thumbs up. "Alright, see you tomorrow morning."

When Naruto left, Gaara quickly grabbed his gourd and strapped it to his back and stepped out to his balcony. The sun was almost completely gone, seeing the coming storm coming from the east. The clouds looked so dark that it completely engulfed the coming night sky. Gaara sighed as he concentrated on his energy, trying to make the sand in his gourd move and swish all around until it popped out. It swirled around his body, coursing over his arms and legs as it slowly lifted him into the air. As he released his energy, the sand swirled faster and faster, turning his body translucent, slowly disappearing into sand, blowing into the wind as his head was the last to disappear, heading for Sakura's house.

Gaara, slowly, as the sand circled around, gathering his form on Sakura's balcony, silently swirling around his figure until the last of his features was intact, before returning to his gourd, growling of the power he refused to use. He peaked through the glass door and spotted Sakura setting things up, popping popcorn and putting 2 wine glasses on the coffee table. He smiled when she jolted up when she heard her oven ding in finishing cooking the food. When she went into the kitchen, he silently opened the door and in a flash he was outside her front door, knocking on it softly, hearing her quickened pace from the kitchen to the door. When she opened the door, he smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"I thought you would never come." He chuckled as she pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. He heard her moan as she began to move her hands over his cheeks as he slowly released her. "I swear, you're a drug to me." Gaara smiled as she let him in, closing the door behind her. "Wine glasses, popcorn, and…." He sniffed the air. "Is that Lasagna?" He watched her face light up as she made her way to the kitchen. "Not just any Lasagna," She disappeared behind the small wall and reappeared with a small casserole dish, filled with cheese and spinach. "Sloppy Lasagna. You didn't have to cook all this. I could have picked some stuff up."

She placed the dish, softly down on the table and walked over to him. "Well, I wanted to pay you back since you came to stay with me for a while. So, you wanna just stand here or do you wanna eat?" He smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Your house, your call."

Tada. There you go. How did you like the fact that they have chakra in this story? Pretty cool, huh? Oh what am I kidding, you don't care about that. You guys just want the next chapter now. Maybe I should just wait another month to update. Nah, I couldn't do that. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 5: Attack on Gaara

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 5: Attack on Gaara…

Ok, this is a dedication to Gaara's birthday. He told me he wanted a sort of a rematch with a certain someone. If you guys know, keep it to yourselves. The others are just going to have to wait until they see him. And if you don't know who it is, one tiny question. HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK? Anyway, this is his birthday present from me so enjoy.

As Sakura began to put the dirty dishes away, Gaara was standing out on her balcony, with his hand firmly holding a glass of wine, looking out at the north side of the city. He thought back to the night before, in his nightmare, he could only see darkness, nothing but darkness and hearing a sinister laugh break through his ears.

Gaara hated that laugh. It didn't sit right with him, not knowing where it was coming from or who it belonged to. Though, he hadn't tried sleeping for quite a while, so having nightmares for the first time was normal, right? Even if he wasn't exactly normal, he was still human. Or somewhat of a human than what he was before.

As he continued to stare out into the night sky, seeing the rumbling rain roll in, he didn't notice Sakura walk beside him, holding her glass of wine and standing beside him.

"Gaara, are you ok?" He heard her say, snapping him out of his deep thoughts, shaking his head. He noticed that Sakura was looking up at him, worried and concerned that something was seriously bothering him. He looked over at her and flashed a smile at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. You worry too much." He said, watching her smile and slide her arm in with his, leaning against his shoulder.

"Do you think we're going too fast, with everything, I mean?" She asked as he continued to look out at the sky.

"Do you think we are? We can take it slow if you want to." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile. He would take it either way, just as long as she was fine or even happy.

Gaara was confused about these emotions just all of a sudden flowing out of him. He had barely met her, and yet he felt like he had known her for so long somehow he just didn't know how. He was so used to being alone and being that what he was, others hardly ever approached him. So, why did Sakura approach him? She could sense his chakra, couldn't she?

He heard Sakura sigh and nuzzle into his arm. "No, this is fine. I'd rather have it this way then any other way." She said, taking a small sip of her wine and then stared out to the clouds.

"We better go inside. It's going to rain soon." She said as she unlinked her arm with is and walked back into her apartment, leaving Gaara, looking through the sky. He was about to go in until he heard the sound of wings flapping. Normally, he would just ignore this, but these wings sounded louder than usual birds. Gaara returned to the rail and studied the sky, spotting a small spec of white fly through a hole in the clouds and then disappeared. Gaara sneered as he sensed something very powerful in the skies. Something that was flying above Sakura's apartment.

Gaara's eyes widened as he sensed something being thrown toward the building, something small and white. Instantly, he summoned his sand and forced it to surround Sakura's apartment.

With a _BOOM!_ The small white object exploded against the sand shield, fire burning off the sand and turning to smoke.

Gaara growled, hearing Sakura scream behind him. He looked around him, noticing that none of his sand was drifting away and sighed. He then turned his attention toward Sakura, who was hiding in the kitchen.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He screamed, seeing her quickly run from her hiding spot and hugged him.

"What happened? Where did that come from?" Sakura asked as Gaara pulled her closer, not wanting her to cry right now. He sensed another energy circling them, preparing for another strike. Whoever it was, it was after him. He didn't want to put Sakura in danger.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see." He said, but as he moved to the balcony, Sakura gripped his arm more.

"No, please don't. What if it comes back?" She said as he smiled at her. He pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I'll be back. Promise. Just stay here and stay safe." He said as he ran to the balcony and jumped on the rail and jumped up to the roof, looking up at the attacker. He showed himself to Gaara.

"Well," The man said. "You were very hard to find. But, I guess even a monster like yourself need to spend some time with pretty women." He said, with a sinister grin Gaara growled at him, taking a good look at his clothes.

He had long blonde hair, half of it was pulled up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds circling all around it and there was something about his left eye. It was like there was some sort of camera in it.

He growled, recognizing him. "Akatsuki." He growled out, watching his snickering smile widened.

"Deidara, to be more precise. And I have direct orders from Pein that he wants to have a meeting with you." Deidara said, holding out his left hand, holding another small white object. "But, he didn't say you have to be conscious." And he threw the white object and in a flash, it poofed into a huge white bird with four wings, flapping rapidly, toward him.

Gaara quickly made some hand signs and lifted his arms up and turned them slightly. His sand began to move quickly toward Deidara, taking out the bird and tried to reach for him, but the huge white bird quickly flew up to the clouds and disappeared.

Gaara growled and looked at his options. He only had about 30 gallons of sand and not enough to catch him at long range. If he could somehow draw him in and land a good shot at him, he could end this quickly, but to do that, he had to bait himself.

Gaara scanned the skies as he heard the loudness of the birds wing's again, and ran to the other side of the building. He looked all around and spotted him soaring down and then scooped him up with his beak. Gaara stifled a scream, feeling one of his arms being bitten by its sharp beak.

"Now, shall we head to Pein?" Deidara asked, snickering softly. Gaara growled and drew sand into his hand.

"You can tell him I said no. And for the record, you are so gay." He said, sending the small ball of sand through Deidara's body, piercing his lungs. Deidara gasped in pain.

"You're… not going to….. get away…. that….easy …ha…you forgot….one….thing…." He barely said, now losing control of his bird. Gaara growled and broke through the birds beck and pulled Deidara by his shirt.

"What are you saying?" Gaara growled as Deidara smiled evilly.

"We…travel…..in…..pairs….." And the his head dropped, slumping over his lifeless body. Gaara quickly summoned his sand to him, cushioning his fall.

Gaara quickly returned to Sakura's apartment, fear taking control. How could he have been so stupid? He left her open to attacks. And now she could be in trouble or injured or worse….. Gaara shook his head, trying to not think like that. She was alright. She had to be.

As he reached the balcony, he pushed the doors open and couldn't believe what he saw. The place was trashed. Everything was torn to pieces. There wasn't anything enacted except for a note that was resting on the counter.

Gaara reached over and grabbed it. He growled as he read it out loud. "_Gaara, we've got your girlfriend. If you want to see her alive again, come meet me at the Konoha Central Park or you'll find her body on the news."_

Gaara crumpled the note and walked to the balcony. Great. Now, Sakura was involved and she was now at Konoha central Park. This turning out to be a horrible night and it was about to rain….. Too late.

The end. Jk. Continue…..

As Gaara made his way through the park, he tried to focus on Sakura's chakra, trying to see if he could find out if he could surprise her attacker and carry her off out of danger. Unfortunately, he was right. She was near one of the huge lakes, hanging upside down, it seemed like. _It had to be a trap._ Gaara thought. He slowed his pace and landed behind a huge bush, having perfect view of Sakura and her kidnapper. He studied Sakura's body, seeing no sign of injuries, just a few scratches and bruises. He growled as he saw her kidnapper raised what looked like a wooden bone like tail to her body.

"You know," He heard him say. "Your boyfriend isn't what he seems." Gaara froze. _Please tell me he not going to tell her. _Gaara thought, desperately trying to think of a way to get Sakura out quickly.

"What are you talking about? You don't anything about him." He heard Sakura scream at the man. Which was hunched very close down to the ground. That was weird. What kind of Akatsuki member was this.

"Heh. You don't nothing either. Tell me, have you ever wondered how he made that sand wall, so concrete and dense that nothing could get through it?"(Cause Gaara is awesome like that) The old man asked, glaring up at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. A lot of people can do stuff that Gaara can do. That's why he's a great body guard. That's why he's…." She never got to finish, before sand surrounded her, cutting the rope away from her body, and bringing her toward Gaara.

"Gaara!" She screamed as she wiggled out of the sand and ran to him, straight into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, smiling up at him.

"He was telling me that you weren't who you say you were, is that true, Gaara?" She asked, looking up at him. Gaara sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but for now, stay down and out sight. And be sure to stay clear. This isn't going to be pretty." Gaara told Sakura. She was shocked when he had nodded to her question. He knew he would be found out, but not this quickly. He was hoping to explain it under better circumstances. But, if she wanted to leave him now, he would understand.

As he turned to face the old man, after Sakura went and hid, he growled. "I bet you are very pissed right now, aren't you, _cousin?"_ Gaara froze.

Was this old man, hunched far to the ground, wearing the Akatsuki robe, Sasori?

"Sasori? You're alive?" He asked as Sasori howled at him.

"Alive? I'm not sure if I qualify for that term anymore, but I'm sure you don't qualify for the normal category anymore either, do you?" Sasori said, cackling at Gaara.

"You know nothing." Gaara yelled as he summoned his sand to surround him. "And if you are apart of the Akatsuki, then I have no choice, but to kill you."

Sasori sneered as cracked a few wooden bones. "Then, my dear cousin. Let's finish what we started all those years ago."

And that's it for today. Happy Birthday Gaara. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did.


	7. Notice

Blossom in the Wind

Notice

I am sending this to all who read this story or whatever. I am going to try and redo some of my chapters and try and put them in more of the other characters and make this love story take a slow time. I don't want it to be like a movie so I will be holding off the story off for a while and I'm going to keep the previous chapters the same because they are the way they are suppose to be. Again I am redoing Blossom in the Wind. Sorry to those who really like the story and everything, but I have to fix it. I'll have Ninja vs. Assassin's updated today if that makes things any better.


	8. Chapter 6: Explanations and Acceptance

**Blossom in the Wind**

**Chapter 6: Explanation and Acceptance….**

**Well, I fixed all of my chapters. Again. And I believe I can not change the relationships that it is now. My friends wish for me to keep it that way. They say it is good to have it like a movie. That way they can see it in their heads and have even more reason to fight for Gaara and Sakura to be put in shippuden, which I don't think is going to happen, but they can dream can't they? Well, in that case, I will just leave it as it is but change just a few things. Well, Get're Done!**

**Gaara glared at Sasori as he kept himself vigilant, anticipating any moves that would come his way. He also had to keep Sakura's chakra in check, make sure she was alright and not injured very badly. **

**Gaara had to think this through. It was beginning to sprinkle and his sand armor was close to just falling off. If anything, he had to end this quickly as possible and find cover. But, he didn't have time to make up any other future plans. He had to figure out how he could find some way to defeat Sasori.**

"**If you won't come, Gaara," Sasori suddenly said. "Then I'll come to you!" Sasori screamed as he sot something that looked like a boney tail at Gaara, who quickly dodged it and summoned his sand quickly to him. He glared at Sasori. There was no way that this was Sasori. He looked to old and completely reduced to nothing but what looked like a damn tree. That can curve and move almost like a puppet?**

_**That's it!**_** Gaara thought. He remembered that Sasori was always fascinated with puppets when he was a child, just like Kankuro. So, he must be hiding somewhere manipulating this puppet from a safe distance or something. Gaara didn't know a lot about puppets but he knew they had to be close to the puppets to let the chakra strings to reach the puppet. The farther the puppeteer was from the puppet, the harder it was to make it's movements. The only problem was to find out where Sasori was.**

**Gaara's sand began to swirl and swish up in the air, ready to take it's orders. He heard Sasori laugh. The crackling of the wood moving all around, clanking against the other pieces. Something wasn't right here. Why is he laughing?**

"**So, have you figured it out, Gaara? Have figured it out that I'm just manipulating this puppet?" Sasori asked, voice cracked in sarcastic manner. **

"**How did you know…" Sasori cut him off with a kunai thrown at him, which he dodged it.**

"**I have faced many foes that 'believe' that I am manipulating this puppet from a distance. I could see it in your eyes. Searching for any kind of area I might be in. But, I'm not far. In fact, I'm so close, you could taste me." Sasori said. Gaara was now more confused. If he wasn't far but in fact near, then where was he? He had to think fast, hearing the thunder off in the distance. He didn't have much time left. He had to think of something. He looked past Sasori and spotted the lake that he had Sakura hanging over. If he could get Sasori into the lake, he might be able to get away and get Sakura out of here before it rains. He inwardly nodded, agreeing with his plan **

**He positioned himself, as he ordered his sand to take a frontal approach and strike him. He kept his eyes on him as Sasori dodged his sand and was now only a few feet away from the lake. Gaara then formed a few hand signs and pulled his arm toward Sasori. **

"**How about this, cousin?" Gaara growled as he positioned his arm more to the right. "Sand Shower!" Gaara screamed. Sand began to pour upon Sasori, causing his hinges of his puppet to be stopped up. Gaara smirked as the sand then began to enclose around him, slowly and discretely, pulling him toward the lake.**

**When the sand was covering what looked like his head, Gaara fisted his hand and then threw Sasori into the lake. "Sand Coffin!" Gaara command as he threw Sasori into the water, seeing the sand explode before sinking into the water. At that moment, it began to rain. Gaara's sand armor was just crumbling away, bits and pieces left, dark spots were all that remained on his body.**

**His breathing became heavy and out of step. He had used too much of his chakra when it began to sprinkle, and even before beating Deidara, he was tired. Rain was definitely not his friend right now. As he slowly made his way to Sakura, he heard her gasp. He closed his eyes. She thought he was a monster of some kind. He felt his stomach swirl and churn. **_**She thinks I'm a monster. Nothing but a monster. I should have known not to believe in this crap of liking someone or loving someone.**_** Gaara thought, before turning away, to leave her, but he fell to his knees. Something wasn't right. Why did he feel all dizzy and his face was numb?**

**He was surprised to feel hands on his side and on his cheek, raising his face so that his eyes could meet Sakura's. "Oh my God! Gaara, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" She began to ask in a frenzy. She cared if he was hurt? Does this mean she wasn't afraid of him? He felt her brush against something that was wet and he hissed when she touched it. He was wounded? When?**

**Sakura laid him down gently and observed his body, quickly finding a small gash cut on his right side of his stomach. Sakura quickly removed his shirt and took a closer look. His blood was just flowing out of him. It was tainted bruised with purple like liquid. Sakura cautiously placed her finger on the liquid and looked at it…. **_**Poison!**__**There must have been poison on the kunai that was thrown at him. What am I going to do? I don't have the tools or anything to help him."**_** Sakura thought. She was becoming frantic. She didn't have anything to help him.**

**Her eyes widened as she saw him, in disbelief, that Gaara was pulling himself up. "No, Gaara. You're hurt. You have to stay still. I'll go and get help." Sakura said, before rising to her feet but being pulled down again.**

"**No, don't leave. I can't go to a hospital. I can't….. You.. Need.. To… contact Naruto…. I have to …..go to him." Gaara tried to say, heaving his breathe out hard out of his chest.**

"**What do you mean you can't go to the hospital? You're injured. You need help. How is Naruto going to help you?" Sakura quickly asked, holding on to Gaara's hand.**

"**I just….. can't. If I go…. there, I'll be thrown…. in jail and I'll….. never see you." He was running out of energy to even talk. **_**Damn it! I need to stop worrying her too much. It's bad enough that she was captured by my cousin, now she has to deal with me. Now, with this stupid hospital crap. Man, this was not the way I wanted to tell her.**_

**Gaara slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, painfully handing it to Sakura. "Call him. He's speed dial two. He'll answer you. Just don't piss him off." Gaara said before laying back down, feeling that he couldn't take the pain anymore.**

**Sakura looked at the phone and then back at Gaara. Naruto was obviously the one that yelled at Gaara this afternoon, so she wasn't really wanting to call him, but if Gaara won't go to the hospital, then she had no other choice. As she flipped the phone open and pressed and held down 2, her anxiety level went up another level the minute she heard the answering click on the other side of the phone.**

"**Gaara, what is it? There's been reports of explosions on the side of town you're scouting. Do you know what happened?" She heard Naruto. She was almost scared to answer him, but hearing a hiss from Gaara changed her mind.**

"**This isn't Gaara. This is Sakura. The girl he's been seeing." She said, hearing nothing but silence on the other end until she heard him again.**

"**Where's Gaara? What happened?" He asked quickly, while hearing a door slam in the background.**

"**Well, I guess while he was checking the southeast side of town, he came to visit me and when he did, someone attacked him. He told me to go and take cover, but when he left, someone else came into my apartment and kidnapped me. He took me to the Konoha Central Park and Gaara came to save me, but now he's hurt badly and he needs help. He's been poisoned. Can you get here. Please." Sakura begged, hearing a car start up.**

"**Temari will be there in less than 5 seconds. The rest of us will be there soon. Stay near him and be ready. If you really like Gaara, you'll act first and ask questions later. Alright, bye." And with that, he was gone. She shut the phone and placed it down, returning to Gaara's side.**

"**Did you…..get a hold….of him?" Gaara asked, still trying to muster some strength he could. She brushed aside some of his hair away from his sandy empty shell face.**

"**Shh…. Don't talk. You'll need your energy. Ok? You're going to be ok. They're coming. They'll be here soon." Sakura said, trying to get him to stay calm and not try and push his body so much. **

**She didn't have time to hear what he said, when a huge gust of wind picked up and splashed against them. She heard something drop to the ground as they approached her and Gaara. It was a woman with four blonde ponytails. She was wearing a black shirt, v-neck style, with a pair of black pants. She had a huge folding fan on her back. "Oh my God! Gaara!" She heard him say as she ran to Gaara's side.**

"**Who are you?" Sakura asked, still holding his hand. Gaara slowly opened his eyes.**

"**Temari, ….leave her be… She did….. nothing wrong." Gaara said, still hissing through the pain.**

"**Shut up, Gaara. It's your own damn fault for going and seeing her." She said, looking at the wound. "Damn it! I need Ino here. Only she can heal this." Sakura looked at her as if she was blind. Did she not see the poison that was right now, flowing through his blood, causing so much damage?**

**They soon heard a car come screaming up to them, opening the doors quickly and all rushing to Gaara.**

"**Gaara! Are you ok?" Sakura heard the long blonde ponytail girl ask. There were a few others, but she didn't pay attention to them.**

**When the blonde looked at his wound, her eyes widened. "He's been poisoned. We need to get him to the hideout now." She creamed as the others quickly picked him up and carried him to the car.**

"**Wait, let me go with him, please?" Sakura asked, hoping that maybe they could let her come along, since she knew somewhat of what they were.**

"**What? Are you crazy? Like we would ever-" Blondie was cut off by a strange man with spike like gold hair and whiskers on his face. "Ino, she knows about us and the Akatsuki were after her. She's coming with us. Get her in the car." She heard him order, seeing the blonde give her a glare and step into the car. Sakura quickly got in, with Gaara's head laying on her lap. All the while heading to who knows where, she weeded her fingers through his hair and kissed his fore head.**

**It had only been four hours since Sakura arrived at their hideout. Four hours since hearing everyone rushing around, telling her to wait in the living room. Four hours since hearing Gaara scream in pain and agony until he finally stopped. She could barely contain her tears when hearing him scream like that. She could have sworn her heart was breaking at that moment. She didn't know she felt this way for him, she did. It felt natural to her to feel this way toward him. She didn't know why, she just acted on it. It was nothing like Sasuke at all. She had to work her way to realize she loved him or thought that she loved him, but she didn't. But, with Gaara, it took no time at all for him to steal her heart and heal it. She smiled, imagining Gaara giving her light kisses on her forehead and embracing her so much.**

**Was she in love with Gaara? She did like the fact that he loved to read and that he was very open to her and that even if she got scared, he would comfort her. Helped with anything she needed. She loved the way he looked at her. His teal green eyes boring into hers. She loved the way his voice sounded. The way he could make her feel better by just talking to her. She didn't know why, but she felt this need to always see him and be with him and be near him. She could safely say that she was in fact in love with him. She smiled to herself, pulling her legs closer. She awaken from her thoughts by several foot steps coming toward her.**

**She could see only the spiky blonde haired man enter the room, then closed the door. She watched him walk over to the other couch facing her and sat down. He looked tired and pissed, but she was unsure as to who he was pissed at. She guessed it was her, but she was still unsure. Inhaling slowly she asked.**

"**How's Gaara? Is he ok?" She watched him sigh and nod his head.**

"**Yes, he's fine for now, but the toxin that was delivered to him is in him. Ino was only able to extract only 60% of it. We'll have to try and find someone who can help him." He said, heaving out another sigh.**

**Sakura's hope began to die down. If he was still in danger, then maybe she could do something about. "I can help him. My aunt was once the highest recommend in Konoha, before she joined the force. She taught me many things. Almost everything she knows. I can help him." Sakura said. She could sense him feeling somewhat relieved to hear what she said.**

"**He's in his room. Come on." He said as he ushered her to follow him out of the living room, up the stairs and to his door. "Through here." He said again, as he twisted the knob and opened the door.**

**Sakura was surprised as to how light his room was. The number of books that were stacked up on the shelf and his balcony looking over the entire city. She gasped when she finally saw Gaara, lying helplessly on his bed. He was hooked up to so many wires and his breathing became unstable ever other minute.**

**She held back her tears and walked up to him, examining him carefully. Yeah she could get the toxin out, but it would be painful to him. She kissed his forehead and moved over to the cart of supplies, quickly filling a bowl with different ingredients and stirring them together, until they were compound into a liquid form.**

**Naruto, kept watch over her, making sure she didn't try to poison Gaara. If she did, she was in for a world of hurt.**

**When Sakura felt that it was well mixed, she carried the bowl over to Gaara and focused her chakra on top of the solution, allowing it to stick to her hand.**

**She looked back at Gaara and sighed. "This is going to hurt, Gaara. But only for a little while. I promise." Sakura said, wishing she could hear his voice, telling her to go ahead.**

**She let the solution hover over his wound for only a few seconds before pushing it into his wound. He screamed in agony, thrashing about. "Please. Hold him down. I'll be able to get it all the way out, but he has to stay still." She yelled for Naruto. He nodded and crossed his fingers over.**

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and then seven other clones appeared before her and rushed to Gaara, holding him down.**

**Sakura tried and focused on the toxin, seeing it now only in his lungs and intestines. Gaara screamed again as she began to pull away the toxin and bringing it into the solution. She just wanted to hurry and remove the toxin, but she had to take things slow to make sure it was all out. So, for now, she had to swallow Gaara's scream of pain and slowly wait for the toxin.**

**She was becoming almost impatient. Gaara's screams had died down, but she still wanted him to stop screaming. Only when she felt that she had it all, did she remove the solution filled with the toxin and let it splash against the bowl, filling it with the purple toxin.**

**Sakura sighed and sat next to Gaara, who had stopped screaming and was now peacefully sleeping.**

**She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. She then took some bandages and began patching up his wound, paying no attention to Naruto and his clones bursting into smoke and then disappearing, leaving one left. He smoothly walked over to her as she finished up the last of his bandages.**

"**You love him, don't you?" She heard him ask. She was shocked at first to hear him ask but then she smiled and looked up at him.**

"**Yes, I do love him. It didn't take long at all for me to fall for him.." She answered, still smiling. She could see him smiling too. He gave her thumbs up and walked over to the door. **

"**Come on, we have a lot to talk about." He said. She was at first reluctant to leave, but she knew she would see him soon, so she kissed his cheek and whispered softly. "I'll be right back." And followed Naruto downstairs into the living room, where everyone was waiting for them now. She stopped at the doorway and looked at them all. They all stared at her, questions popped into her head. But before she could say anything, Naruto turned to her, smiling again.**

"**So, what do you want to know about the Konoha Gang?" And she froze.**

**Hahahahahahaha. There you go! The revise version of this chapter. Now, don't kill me.**


	9. Chapter 7: New Member

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 7: New Member

I feel great. Knowing that I have been able to fix all of my stories, make sure that all of my stories aren't like movies, well, maybe not so much but still I want you guys to enjoy my story, so lets be all uplifting and bring that which is precious to us into… Oh what the hell. Get're Done!

Sakura sat down in the couch chair, having them all look at her, waiting for her awaiting for her questions. She wasn't sure where to start. Should she ask about Gaara and what he is? Or should she ask about what they are? She sighed as she tried to pick an option.

"Well, Pinky. What's you're questions?" One man said, with a weird marks over his cheeks, with dog like fangs and was in fact, leaning against what seems to be a huge four foot dog.

"The name is Sakura. Not Pinky and I was just thinking of questions to ask, I was just unsure to ask. That's all." She said, giving him a glare. Pinky? What kind of name is that?

She heard a man in a black suit with purple makeup on with scrolls on his back. "Don't mind Kiba. He can't help that he's insecure." He said, making Sakura giggle. Hearing Kiba growl, Sakura looked over at Naruto and asked him.

"What is your gang suppose to do? I mean, I have heard of other gangs, but I have never heard of the Konoha Gang before." She asked, seeing Naruto smile and chuckle a little.

"We are a special kind of gang. We don't cause crimes, we try and prevent things from going out of hand from other gangs that 'visit' the town. We work under the grid, away from the police so that they won't mistake us for those that are robbing banks or other things. Except, we trade with black-markets every now and again, trying to trade weapons that we make in our pare time to get cash. It's not perfect, but that's how we work." Naruto explained/

"Then why aren't you like the other gangs I've heard about?" Sakura asked. This time a tall silver haired man answered.

"Because this gang is over 30 years old. Jiraiya was it's first leader, Naruto' uncle, of the gang, before his brother, Minato took over, Naruto's father, who both died just recently. They dedicated this gang, this team to protecting Konoha from any threat of it's generation or time. Which, of course, is the gangs that keep spilling into this town." He answered. Sakura was amazed about how quickly he answered her. This was a group of people who have dedicated themselves to protect Konoha. But why did they keep it a secret from the police.

"If you are a gang dedicated to protecting Konoha, then why haven't you told the police of what you are and what you're real purpose is?" Sakura asked the silver haired man.

"That's a good question. How about we let Naruto answer that." He gestured over to Naruto, who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." He thanked him and turned his attention back to Sakura. "There are people in the police department that can not be trusted. Spies for other gangs to relieve information to their leaders. To tell the police what our true purpose is, would only bring in more gangs to challenge us by destroying the city. When my uncle tried to tell the police what we were, they laughed at him. Saying that he was an old man way out of his mind. The point is, the police won't take us seriously, lead alone having them try and take us in. We still have some of our own down there that were arrested from tips that were accusing them of robbing a bank." Naruto said, sighing

Sakura sighed as well. She had no idea that they were in this kind of situation. She was about to answer another question, when a young woman with long dark purple hair stood beside Naruto. "You want to know how Gaara has the powers that he has, don't you?" She asked, shocking Sakura.

She nodded and watched the woman smile. She looked over at Naruto and nudged him. "Ow! Ok, ok. Geez man." He complained.

Sakura shook her head and focused on Naruto. "Well, you see, me and Gaara are best friends. One for knowing each other for so long and two because we are the same." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him confused as ever. She was going to continue until the silver man intervened again.

"Maybe it would be better if I explain. He's not very good at explaining his past to anyone." He paused for a moment, closing his book and placing it on the desk. "You see, about seven years ago, when Naruto was just about six I believe and Gaara being seven. Is that right?" He asked Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Right well, when Gaara and Naruto were young, they were involuntary signed up for a government project. When the sponsors of the government came to see them, they told them that it was a summer camp that all focused on what their hobbies were at the time. Well, when they got there, they were forced to take part in very, lets call it engrossed experiments, and in the end, ended up with spirits from the 400 B.C. And in that process, they managed to escape, find their families again and lived happily ever after. The end." The silver head man said, with a cover smile.

Sakura just stared in horror. What were they doing to them?

"What my sensei means by engrossed experiments, he means that they made us become rats, dissecting us, shocking us, even trying to submerge us under water." Naruto said. Sakura nodded her head. Ok that answers that, but what about the creatures inside of them.

"What exactly did they seal inside of you guys?" Sakura asked, curious to know.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "They sealed inside of me was the Nine Tailed Fox spirit. An ancient old spirit bent on gaining nothing but power. Gaara's spirit is The Shukaku, a bloodlust spirit and crazy beyond compare. That's why me and Gaara have an edge in the field if we are forced to fight. And so far, only Gaara has had to use Shukaku since he last used it in three years, during that blackout." Naruto explained.

He caused that blackout? She was sort of glad he did. Sasuke was about to persuade her to do something she didn't want to do. But before he could, the lights went out and Sakura, having naturally good sight in the dark, punched him in the gut hard and told him it was just a reflex of the lights going out. She smiled, mentally thanking Gaara for that.

Naruto sighed and stretched out his arms. "Well, is that everything? Or are you still curious?" He asked, as Sakura nodded.

"Who were those people that attacked Gaara and kidnapped me?" She asked, seeing the silver haired man looked up from his book again.

"They are a notorious gang that has just recently came to 'visit' Konoha. They are called the Akatsuki. They are a gang a lot like us, wanting to keep trouble low and in control, but the way they are going about it is wrong. Every city they visit, brings a city gangs to their knees and under their banner. Naruto has recently had a meeting with them and is rescheduled to meet them again next Tuesday, I believe?" He looked over at Naruto, who nodded. "They have tried to convert Naruto to their ways, but they don't know how stubborn he is. He'll never give up his uncle's and father's wishes." He finished, returning his attention to his book.

Sakura sighed, seeing as she had run out of questions. Till one of them spoke. "Geez having your whole entire life change in one day? Man! That has got to suck." Kiba said, chuckling to himself. A girl with buns smacked him on the head. "Don't say that. She's been through enough. If this is how you handle girls feelings for comfort, you'll never get a girlfriend." She said, glaring at him.

"Hey come on , TenTen. I was just kidding." He said. She noticed that another man in a green hood stepped forward. "Well, now that she knows about us, What do we do? We can't just let her go back to her apartment. The Akatsuki kidnapped her to get to Gaara and it almost worked. And she can't go back to her normal life now that she knows the truth about us. What do we do, Naruto?" He looked over at him.

Sakura was silent for a moment. She didn't know if they were going to kill her or just keep her here as their prisoner. No. They wouldn't do that. They were the good guys. Well, the good gang she should say.

She watched Naruto as he pondered for a moment, then smiled. "What other choice do we have. She's a great medic and she might have other attributes that we can use. Lets make an official Konoha gang member." Her heart soared hearing him say that. She would be in a place where people needed her and she would be apart of something that would help others and most of all, she would be with Gaara. Her eye's twinkled with excitement, seeing everyone nod their heads.

"Why not? I like her. She's fun." Kiba said.

"I think we need more girls. I'm all for it." TenTen said.

"Hey, if Gaara likes her, why not?" A man in a green jumpsuit said.

"Hey, my little brother is going to flip when he hears this. Why not? She did after all, heal him." She heard Kankuro say. She looked over at Temari, who was smiling.

"Why not? Gaara seems to have a liking to you if he wants to spend all his time with you." She smiled and looked at Hinata, who was smiling.

"I think it would be wonderful." Sakura was soaring even more. She looked over at Kakashi who smiled as well.

"Hey, you are actually someone that could help us out here. Sure. I vote yes." Sakura's smile widened, but when her gaze fell upon Ino, her hopes died. She was glaring at her.

"I guess if we have to have her so badly. I don't see the point." She said harshly. Naruto glared at her.

"I'll talk with you later." He looked back at Sakura, his gaze softened. "Welcome to the Konoha Gang, Sakura." She jumped up and cheered as did everyone else, except for Ino.

Soon everyone greeted her, told them who they were and slowly left the living room, except for Ino, who was still glaring at her. Sakura felt nervous, her looking at her like that.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you cost anyone's lives here, I will personally take yours. Stay out of my way, Bill-Board Brow!" With that, she left her feeling torn and her stomach aching. She never knew that someone could hate her so quickly. She shook it off, thinking of Gaara and left the living room and headed for his room.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, feeling only little pain, he could see that he was no longer in the park, but in his room, with wires hooked up to his chest. He slowly pushed himself up and pulled the wires off of him.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll cause your heart to stop if you do that." He heard a familiar voice from the balcony. He looked over to see Sakura leaning over the rail, staring at him. In a flash she was next to him, kissing him like crazy.

At first, Gaara was shocked, but then he molded to her lips, nibbling gently on her bottom lip and sucking it at the same time. When they broke apart for air, she kissed him again. "I.. thought.. I.. lost.. You…" She said in between kisses. He smirked as he pulled away, pushing a strand of hair out of her hair.

"Were you that worried about me? I've been through worse things then this, but this will probably take the cake, seeing you worry like you did over me." He said as she settled on his chest, her arms still around his neck. She sighed as she looked out of his balcony window.

"So, did anything happen while I was asleep?" He asked her, feeling her body against his again felt so good.

She giggled against his chest, but lifted herself off, knowing that he was probably still in pain. "Oh nothing really, other than you are part of a gang and you have a spirit sealed inside of you and that I am now part of your gang." She said slyly.

His body froze. She was part of the gang? And she knew what was inside of him? He couldn't breathe for a moment. What was going to happen with her here? Well, he could see her more and be with her. That was a good thing. Spend more time with her and he didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"Gaara, are you ok?" He heard her ask him, the concern tone in her voice. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. She twined her fingers through his hair as he pulled her back toward him, his hands sliding to the back of her neck to drive the kiss deeper. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. His tongue freely explored her mouth, gently touching her tongue, teasing it, urging her to commune with him. She cautiously brushed her tongue against his and felt a shock of sensation strike through her. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his fingers thread through her hair. She never felt so much pleasure in one moment.

As they broke free for air, Gaara's mouth traveled to her neck and kissed it gently, sucking and licking at the hickey he just made and continued down around the other side. Sakura threw her head back, giving him more access. His hot tongue move over her skin. She began to pant uncontrollably, and before she could do the same to him, Temari burst through the doors and clapped her hands.

"Alright. That's enough. Break it up." She said, surprising both off the lovers make out session. Gaara growled at his sister. He was actually enjoying being close to Sakura after what felt like years for him away from her.

Temari smirked as she saw the reaction on her young brothers face. "Alright. If you guys are official, we need some ground rules. Rule one: No making out on any furniture in the house or having sex on any furniture in the house. In here, I don't care, but we would like to use the table in the dining room to eat on, ok?" Temari said, eyeing Gaara.

"Ok, rule two: keep all noises down and be on your best behavior if you are asked to be in a meeting. No making out out of no where. Rule three: When you are assigned scout hours, stay focused on the scouting, not on each other lips. Bad for you anyway. And finally, rule four: if you guys want to go on dates, which I know you will, make sure you go somewhere that won't make you inconspicuous and you'll be good. Alright that's it. Sakura, come on. We need to go shopping for your new room and for some clothes. Then we'll stop by your place if you want to pick up anything. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." With that, she was gone.

Sakura climbed off him, feeling the mood ruined completely. She heard Gaara rise out of bed and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"I got you for only 2 minutes and you have to leave." He kissed her cheek. "No fair." He said into her hair. She giggled against him.

"Read while I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it." She said, pecking him on the lips, before rushing out the door. Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed, fixing to lie down until he spotted Naruto walk into his room.

"We need to talk."

Ta da. Their first make out session. Mt friends have been waiting for that actually. Well, the next chapter should be updated soon. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya later!


	10. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Blossom in the Wind**

**Chapter 8: The Truth…**

**Ok. So, we left off at Gaara and Naruto fixing to have, a little what I like to call, a bad conversation. Well, in my eyes, sort of. In yours, not so much. Well, I had to redo this chapter a lot to make sure the right things were said at the right time. So, yeah. It was very hard to do so please enjoy and don't scream at me, ok? Alright. Get're Done!**

**Naruto stood at the edge of his bed, while Kankuro checked Gaara's bandages. Shikamaru stood near the doorway, leaning against the wall, while Kiba was sitting at Gaara's desk and Choji was standing next to Kiba, leaning against the chair. Kakashi stood behind Kankuro with Lee on the other side of Gaara's bed. Gaara hated having so many people in his room, especially with people that he hardly ever talked with. He wouldn't have minded if it was just Kankuro, Naruto and maybe Kakashi, but this was just pushing it.**

**Gaara sighed, but hissed in pain when Kankuro tore off the old bandages. "Ow! Damn it, Kankuro. Are you trying to make it hurt?" Gaara asked, while Kankuro just smirked at him. Gaara growled in his throat, but he stopped when he noticed Naruto giving him his, 'Pay attention' look.**

**Gaara groaned as he could feel that Naruto's questions were going to involve him answering about his visit with Sakura. "Gaara," Naruto began. "I need to know how the Akatsuki found you. If you can provide any proof at all that they attacked you then." He said, leaning on his side. Gaara grunted and ushered Naruto to look at him.**

"**Look at me. No one has done this much damage to me since I was 15 and that was only because I didn't want Temari to get hurt so I took the blow for her. If this doesn't scream 'It's all your fault!' then I don't know what does." Gaara said, grumbling something underneath his breath.**

**Naruto sighed and shook his head. Kakashi shook his head and closed his book. "Listen, Gaara. You being injured won't give Naruto the right provisions to blame Pein for this. They'll deny it and try and turn it around on you. So far, the information that Shikamaru and I have dug up on them is very scrutiny, but we don't have enough proof to completely zero them out. All the gangs are going to be having a little get together, which rarely ever happens and that's why Naruto is asking you if you have any proof that they did this to you." Kakashi explained, seeing Gaara sighed and shook his head.**

**Shikamaru heaved a sighed and pinched his brow. "Man, this just got even more troublesome. When's the meeting, Naruto?" He asked, seeing Naruto's eyes shut in irritation.**

"**In three weeks. But I have a meeting with Pein next Tuesday, which I'm not looking forward to. But, if Gaara can at least produce some kind of evidence that the Akatsuki did this to him, I could cancel the meeting with him and wait for the meeting with the rest of the gang leaders and try and force the Akatsuki out." Naruto said as he began to pace back and forth.**

**Gaara felt bad, him being the only one that can probably end this and then everything would go back to normal, or close to normal, with Sakura part of their group now. He tried to think back on the events that lead to his fight with Sasori. First, he went to Sakura's apartment, had dinner with her, then Deidara attacked him, drawing him away from Sakura. Then when he was done with Deidara he went after Sasori. Wait! The note that he left him that he had Sakura. His handwriting.**

"**Wait!" Gaara said, pointing to his pants that lay on the floor. Kiba picked them up and handed them to him. He quickly searched through his pockets, finding the small note and handed it to Naruto. "He left this on her counter, when I finished off the other one, when he told me with his last breath that they always travel in pairs. It's in his handwriting. That's proof enough and that's all I have." Gaara said, seeing Naruto smile at him.**

"**This is perfect, Gaara. This is enough to have the rest of the gang leaders to rise against them. Is there anything else that you can remember? Anything at all?" Naruto asked, seeing Gaara reluctantly nodded.**

"**What else, Gaara?" Lee asked, eager than ever to here his answer.**

"**I fought…. Sasori." He finally said. Kankuro froze, staring at Gaara in shock.**

"**You what? You fought Sasori?" Kankuro asked, nearly screaming at him.**

"**Who the heck is Sasori?" Kiba asked. Watching Kakashi close his book again.**

"**Sasori is Gaara's, Kankuro's, and Temari's cousin. They thought he did in an accident, but it seems that if he was the one that fought Gaara, then we have to assume that he apart of the Akatsuki and no doubt that he's dead. Seeing Gaara's conditions and the fact that we found him nearly close to death, I would have to guess that he is not dead either." Kakashi inquired **

**Gaara sighed, hearing Kakashi's theory, knowing he was right. He knew that the implosion of the sand didn't react before it hit the water. Even when the sand is under water, a partial of it has to be dry enough for the Sand Coffin to take affect to even crush his arms at least. Being that if he was inside his puppet. He'll have to ask Kankuro later.**

**He looked to Naruto, who was rubbing his chin. "So, what do we do? Do we just ignore them until the meeting?" Gaara asked, hoping that he would at least give Gaara some hope.**

**Naruto nodded. "Yes. We ignore them, but keep a close eye on their operations. Kakashi." He said, pointing at Kakashi, who nodded. "I want you to take Shikamaru, Shino, when he gets back, and Ino with you and scout the north side and then check in with Neji and the others in jail. Since they don't suspect you and you are one of them, they won't refuse you. But, be sure that no one is listening to your conversation." Naruto said.**

**Kakashi nodded. "You got it. Shikamaru, lets go and pick up Ino. I don't want to be out until seven in the morning. God it's already five in the morning." He looked over at Gaara and smiled. "Get some rest, Gaara. You deserve it." With that, he left with Shikamaru close behind him.**

**When he finally dozed off, after everyone left, he just sat up and grabbed his book and began to read. Every time he would read Poe's work, he would feel as if he was in his poems or stories. The emotion of fear just sucked him in, not for his fear, but for the character or situation that would bring about utterly terrible doom. The way he described the madness of Usher's condition when the storm rolled in and him freaking out, hearing his sister screaming mad for him, to kill him. Personally, he thought Usher was just over exaggerating everything that went on in the house. Him thinking that the house was trying to kill him and such. But, it still made him wonder, if anything abstract such as a house could drive someone so insane to the point of believing that the house itself was out to kill them.**

**He shook his head as he continued. Only to stop again, hearing a small knock on his door. He sighed. "Come in." he said, placing his book.**

**He thought he told everyone that he wanted to be alone for a while and try and get some sleep. Before he could even yell, he saw Sakura, holding her book she had in her apartment. She looked completely destroyed. What happened?**

**He immediately, rushed to her side and embraced her, resting his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong?" He whispered into her hair.**

**He could feel her dig her face into his chest. Gaara pulled away slightly, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked again. She shook her head. **

"**My apartment, everything was destroyed. I don't even have any clothes left to wear. They were all torn up and my kitchen is just a mess. I got nothing, Gaara. All of my things from my mother was in there. And now they're gone." She said, before crying into his chest.**

**He hugged her again. She was crying for her mothers things. The last mementos that she had received from her were now destroyed because of him. He felt guilt build up in him. If she never met him, she wouldn't be in this. She wouldn't have lost so much. His grip tightened on her as his guilt continued to eat at him.**

"**I'm sorry. This is my fault. If you had never had met me, you wouldn't be in this mess. You would be asleep right now, ready to get up to another day in your normal life that you don't have anymore because of me. Everything would be better if you never met me." He said, releasing her and moving away. He could feel her trying to reach out to him, but he moved further away from her.**

"**Gaara, if anything were to happen, to change my life, I'm glad it's you. I'm so happy I met you. Honestly, before I met you, was so upset and depressed. I thought that there was not a moment that went by that had happiness in it, and when I went to the park, I thought that there was no way I could be happy, but then you came and I felt like my spirit woke up inside, by your voice." She said, taking hold of his hand, pulling him to her.**

**Gaara was too shocked by her words to even look at her, so he didn't notice her lean in close to him, capturing his lips. At first, he didn't respond, but his heart screamed to take it and he did. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She moaned into his touch, feeling his hands finally travel down her back and sides.**

**He broke away to see her smiling at him. He was about to lean in for another kiss, when another knock came at his door. **_**Every damn time!**_** Gaara thought. He sighed as he went to answer it, seeing Temari, again, her smiling and waving at Sakura.**

"**What is it, Temari?" He asked in a cold tone. He watched her smirk and turned her attention to Sakura. "We got your things all set up. Come and check it out." She said, having Gaara open up the door more for Sakura to leave.**

**When Temari left to Sakura's room, which was right down the hall, she stopped to look up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go." He said. "You know where to find me." And with that, she smiled and hurried down to her room.**

**Tada! Phew! That was hard. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya till next time.**


	11. Chapter 9: Freindly Interlude

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 9: Friendly Interlude…

Hey! I have totally lost it… Nah. Just kidding. So, in this chapter, so you guys won't get confused, it skips about a weeks of Sakura being part of the gang and she's still a nurse at the hospital and there's a reason for that too. Gaara is a less of a downer and he's been more intimate with the gang, doing his share of scouts, unless of course, Sakura is there. Their relationship has increased with the more they are with each other and they feel like nothing can tear them apart. Well, there's your recap and one more thing, DON'T YEL AT ME! My friends were yelling at me to get to the scene and I told them, not yet but they didn't listen to me and just kept forcing me to do this scene. Sorry. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Alright then. Get're Done!

_Two weeks later….._

Gaara leaned against the counter in the kitchen, reading, as usual, paying no attention to everyone scattering all over the kitchen and dining room, trying to get breakfast ready. He would never understand the meaning of 'rushing breakfast'. Even if they hit him in the head with that kind of idea.

He knew that Sakura hadn't come down yet, and to be honest, he didn't blame her. After she told him that Ino threatened her, he told her to come down to breakfast around nine, knowing that was when everyone had gone off to take care of things. He wished that he could tell her that it didn't mean anything, but when Ino threatens someone, she means it. He and Shikamaru know all too well.

Shikamaru dated her for 2 years and then broke up with her because he met Temari. He remember him saying that she made him feel happy, unlike with Ino, he felt like crap all the time. Gaara knew that if he could find any way to get Ino to back off Sakura, he would. But, Ino was just so damn determined to prove whatever point she had to prove.

Gaara sighed as he just continued to lean against the counter, just waiting. He knew that if he even tried to eat with them, they would ask never ending questions about him and Sakura, which was one thing he didn't want. More attention.

As he quietly listened into their conversations, he noticed something jet out of the main hall and made their way for front door. Without thinking, Gaara just left his book and quickly headed to the front door. When he finally got outside, he saw Sakura fixing her shoes, obviously fixing to start to walk to work. He smiled. She always wanted to make thing easier on them.

"Sakura." He called out to her. She seemed to have froze for only a minute, before turning to smile at him.

"Gaara, what are you doing? You'll miss breakfast." She said, still trying to fix her shoes. Gaara just sighed and walked over to her. At first, he leaned into her face so closely, their noses were touching, but he just smirked and kneeled down to her feet and fixed her shoes.

When he was finished, he rose back up and took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you to work." He said gently, kissing her forehead. As he opened the garage, he could hear Sakura breathing start to grow heavy.

"Are you alright? You can call in if you want?" He asked, turning back to her again. He seemed to still feel bad even when she shook her head.

"No, Gaara. I've called in so many times already. I have to go. Even if I'm not feeling good." She said, sighing, trying to recompose herself. He just smiled.

"You try too hard." He said as he kissed her forehead. He moved away to push the motorcycle out and held his hand for her.

She smiled as she accepted it and he helped her on. When she was in a comfortable position, she nodded her head. Gaara quickly threw his leg over the bike and started it up. "Hold on." He said, feeling her arms tighten around his form. He smiled as he felt the bike pull forward and out of the driveway.

As they pulled up to the hospital, Gaara could feel that someone was watching him and he didn't like it. As he help Sakura off, he could see one of her friends coming up to her, Matsuri, and he could see another young man walk up them. For some reason, he didn't like this man. Whoever he was, he had these eyes that Gaara knew all too well. But, seemed to have seen how Gaara was glaring at him and turned the other way and walked away.

_Something is not right here._ Gaara thought. He took hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her aside. "I'm sorry, Matsuri. I need to borrow Sakura for a minute." He said, seeing a confused look on her face, but then it changed to a smirk, knowing all too well what he wanted. Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled Sakura gently back to his motorcycle.

"Gaara, what is it?" He heard her ask. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a sweet embrace and kissed her, his hand gripping the back of her neck to pull her closer. He heard her moan softly, her hand threading through his hair.

As he slowly pulled away, he pecked her lips quickly, then looked into her eyes. He could her face reddened with embarrassment, her eyes shining like the stars. God, did he love those eyes. He pushed back a strand of hair, as she sighed. "What was that for?" He heard her ask as he caressed her cheek.

He just smiled and kissed her forehead. "I didn't get to kiss you this morning. I thought it was very unfair." He said as he pulled her into another embrace, knowing very well that someone was now watching them, Matsuri, to be exact.

"Enough with the lovey dovey crap. Come on, Sakura. We got work to do and it's piling up by the minute. You can make out with him later." She screamed, ruining a perfect goodbye moment for them. Gaara growled inwardly. He hated when he couldn't have one romantic moment with Sakura. Just like last week.

_Flashback time…_

_Gaara leaned against the wall, staring at Sakura as she healed Kiba. This was the third time this week that he was injured. Gaara sighed. He was doing this on purpose. He just knew it._

_Sakura sighed as she patched up the last of the wound. "There. You should be fine now, but don't push yourselves. I don't want to be in here again tonight. I got too many files to do." She said as Kiba just chuckled and jumped off the table._

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. I better go then. Shino needs me to scout the parks again. See ya!" And with that, he was gone. Gaara closed the door as Sakura sat on her bed. Her bedroom was very modern, just like her old hotel room, but this time she had more pictures._

_Pictures of her and the gang, many of them with Temari and TenTen. But there was more pictures of Her and him together than the others. There was one that was taken when they were reading in the park, her leaning against his side, listening intently as he read to her one of Charles Dickens poems._

_There was another one where he was looking at her med kit and she was laughing when he was actually picking something else._

_But his favorite was when Temari wanted a romantic photo and Sakura was merely wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at Gaara with love in her eyes. And right before Temari took the picture, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Sure, she seen in coming, but she was surprised that he did it in the first place._

_He smiled as he picked up the picture framed and stared lovingly into the picture. He sighed as he, for the first time, felt content and happy. His smile grew even more when he felt her grab his hand and pulled him toward her._

"_Now, why are you smiling so much?" He heard her ask as their faces inched closer and closer. He chuckled slightly before capturing her lips in a gentle passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist and dipped his head more, to deepen the kiss. He could hear her moan as he glided his tongue against her bottom lip. He was overjoyed to find her mouth open for him. He tasted her in every way he could, his tongue brushing against hers. He could feel her small hands thread through his red hair, puling at it and pulling him closer._

_He groaned as he suddenly felt her tongue trying fight his. He chuckled in the back of his throat. She's got quite a backbone. He thought as his hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck. They continued this battle until the need for air was too dire and Gaara pulled away, but only to attack her slender neck. He slowly pushed her up against the wall to steady her as he continued to lick and nibble on her neck._

_He could hear Sakura breathing in short breaths, trying not to lose control, it seemed. He smiled as he took his attention to the other side of her neck. He continued to suck and lick down from her cheek to her collarbone, feeling the greatest sensation fill him. He could sense Sakura becoming brave as her hands slid down from his hair to his shirt, lifting up the seam, tugging at it, trying to pull it over his head. Gaara pulled away from her throat to tug off the shirt and let her fingers explore his now exposed chest. He groaned as she pressed her fingers against his stomach and as she kiss his chest._

_Gaara lifted her face to his and brought his lips to his, this time he let her explore his mouth as she let his hands explore her stomach. Gaara moaned as she roughly brushed her tongue against his. He slowly moved one of his hand s down to her leg and pulled it up against his hip, allowing to push himself closer. He heard her gasp in his mouth, noticing that she could feel his arousal. He smiled as she pulled away for air and then kissed him again. _

_He slowly stroked her tongue, wanting to be in control again. He was now feeling the last of his control fall as she pulled at him more. He could feel his last restraints of his complete will and control let go._

_As he slowly reached for her shirt, feeling her hand guide his, a knock came her door. At first, they just ignored it as Gaara continued to kiss her and slowly inched her shirt over her stomach, but when it came again. Gaara growled as he felt himself. He felt his temper drop as he heard the voice behind the door. "Gaara, come on. We need to get going." Naruto said. How did he know that he was in her room? He must have seen him carry Kiba up the stairs to her room._

_He sighed as he pushed himself gently off of Sakura and grabbed his shirt. As he tugged it back on, he turned to see Sakura's saddened face. He walked over to her and kissed her._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done I did. I guess you weren't ready. I'll see you later tonight?" He asked, but she shook her head and pulled him into another kiss._

"_It's not that, it's just that. I want to. I do, but with everything going on, I don't want to do it and then the next day lose you. I…. I love you too much." She said. She loved him? He smiled as he kissed her again._

"_I completely agree. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead and brushed away a small strand of hair from her face. "When this whole business blows over and you feel ready, then we will. It's ok. I can wait. Besides, it'll be that much special to wait that precious moment, won't it?" He asked her as she smiled at him and kissed his hand._

_He smiled as he caressed her cheek and smoothed away her tears. He took hold of her hand and pulled her to the door. He took one last look at her, making sure she was decent enough, she gave him an assuring smile as he reached for the door and slowly opened the door._

"_What is it, Naruto?" Gaara asked pensively calm. He was surprised himself at how fast he was able to calm himself from such a pleasurable moment. He watched as Naruto gave him an evil grin and just snickered to himself. Gaara glared at him._

"_Naruto, if we're going to scout tonight, then I'm taking Sakura with me. She needs some fresh air anyway.. So, when you're done being a kid and will grow up and at least kiss Hinata, we'll be in the scouting party on the west side." Gaara said as he could feel Naruto now glaring at him as they hurried down the stairs and out the door.._

_End of Flashback time…_

Not that he didn't mind that Sakura wanted to wait and that he actually felt good to let go and just try and love her, he just wished people would stop interrupting them every time they tried to do something.

He looked down at Sakura and smiled. "I'll pick you up at three, ok?" He asked, seeing her blush and nod her head.

"Sure. Come and see me for lunch?" She asked, still wanting to know if he was still irritated from last night.

Gaara nodded his head and leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her shiver against his hold. "Whatever you want." He said, releasing her finally and watched her run over to Matsuri.

Gaara slowly threw his leg over the bike and turned the engine over, hearing it roar to life. As he was about to pull away, he could see something black from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, reading his sand around him. His eyes scanned over the hospital building, convinced that there was something or someone there. When he found that there was no sign of it, physical wise and chakra wise, he sighed and pulled away, heading back to the hideout.

As Gaara pulled up to the driveway, he could sense something was up. As he flipped the kickstand down and pulled himself off again, he noticed Temari walking out the door, with keys in her hand. "Gaara, I'm going up to the store, you need anything?" Temari asked him

Gaara thought for a moment. From what he could think of, all he needed was some shampoo and soap. Other than that, he was fine. "I need shampoo and some soap." He said, seeing her grin and continued her way to her car.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naruto and Kakashi are inside waiting to talk to you. They need to talk to you about something." She said, closing the car door and driving off. Gaara sighed as he made his way to the front door and slowly opened the door. Gaara immediately saw Shikamaru standing, more like leaning, against the stair post.

"There you are. Come on. Kakashi's got some news on the Akatsuki. We better hurry. They might start without us." He said as he began to climb up the stairs, with Gaara following behind him closely. Gaara felt like this meeting had something to do with what happened this morning on the news.

_Flashback to early this morning….._

_Gaara glared at the TV, knowing everyone else was. There was a woman reporting on another huge murder case breaking out._

"_We have come by a small note," One of the cops commented. "It's meaning is unknown to us, but all it says is, 'We are not afraid of you. You who protect something that will be ours soon enough. It's just a matter of time. We'll be waiting.' whoever sent this and did this, was only aiming for someone and I have a hunch that it's the group behind the robberies that keep happening all around Konoha. We will do everything in our power to stop these murders and bring then to justice." The cop saying pushing away the cameras and clearing a path for someone in the distance. Someone with blonde hair and what looked like a small purple bindi on._

_Before anyone could say a thing, Naruto smashed the TV screen, his red eyes showing through. His hair was beginning to stand up more and the whiskers on his face began to become thicker as his teeth sharpened into fangs._

"_Naruto, calm down. Please." Hinata said, running to her lovers side, making him face her. He slowly began to turn back to normal, feeling ashamed that he allowed the Akatsuki to get to him like it did._

"_I'm sorry," He began. "I shouldn't of lost control like I did." He sighed, feeling himself to become depressed and harbored, until he felt a hand on his shoulders._

_Gaara looked at him with pure confidence. "For what it's worth, I wish that was the Akatsuki instead of the TV. But, now we have another problem." Gaara said, seeing Kakashi nodded his head. _

"_Gaara is right. Now, the Akatsuki has dragged in Tsunade, it will be even more difficult to track them down and get them out of town. Which means, we can't just flaunter our chakra around town anymore. The slightest sense of chakra pulse will set them off and chase after it." Kakashi said, putting his book aside. Shino sighed, as did Temari._

_Gaara released Naruto and looked over at Kakashi. "Then could you do me a favor?" Gaara asked, seeing Kakashi nod._

"_Can you go ad see if you can try and persuade Tsunade from looking into this matter. Tell her that the government is already looking into it. The last thing we need is to have one of the great Sanin poking around the Akatsuki, knowing that she might get injured badly." Gaara said, having everyone giving him a shocked look._

"_Why would you want that Gaara? She could probably help with this problem." Temari pointed out. True. Her being the other Sanin, she could probably handle herself, but there was a problem._

"_Because, Lady Tsunade is Sakura's aunt. Her only family member she has left. You may not understand why I ask but, whatever family Sakura has, is now my family as well. She is part of our family now and whatever family she has, is our family now. Right, Naruto?" Gaara asked, turning toward Naruto, who was smiling and nodding confidently._

"_Gaara's right. Tsunade is part of our family now, she just doesn't know it yet. Kakashi, please go ask her to try and reconsider being involved and report back." Naruto said, seeing Kakashi give him a small salute and poof into smoke._

_End of Flashback…._

As Gaara took his seat in the library, he noticed that there was someone missing. A certain green spandex wearing gentleman with a bowl cut shape haircut. Gaara just sighed and turned his focus back to Kakashi, who was once again, buried in his book as always.

Naruto coughed, gaining everyone's attention, and pulling Kakashi's attention. Shikamaru sighed as he sat down in one of the other chairs, giving no certain type acknowledgement what so ever.

"Ok, we've received word from the police from Kakashi. Ant, Tsunade says that she refuses to back away from this case. Even if the government is involved. So, now we have to deal with Akatsuki and Tsunade. And that's not all." Naruto said, looking over at Kakashi, who was now pulling out the small note that he swiped from the police.

"Looks like we are being called out by other gangs, including the Akatsuki, we have the gang from the northern border, the Earth gangs and the southern borders, the Water gangs who seem to know who we are now. Not to mention that Neji goes on trial in three days and will probably be executed." Kakashi said, looking over at Naruto.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We got to get him out of there before he gets killed!" Kiba said looking at everyone else.

"It's not that simple. To get him out, we'll have to take the computer monitors and the cameras and somehow take out the guards that are guarding him 24/7 and we also need the key to unlock his cell door. Which Tsunade has with her at all times. There is no way we can get it off of her." Kakashi explained. Naruto looked down at the ground, he knew only one person could get in and get the key. One person that was close enough to even get near Tsunade. Naruto looked over and Gaara and by some chance, Gaara understood. But he shook his head.

"No. I refuse to make her do anything that has to do with dealing with her family just so we can get one of our own out." Gaara said, rising to his feet.

"Gaara, think about it. She's the only one who is in any relation close to Tsunade and she is the only one that can get to that key. Sakura is the only one." Naruto explained.

Gaara sighed, but he knew that there was no other way. If there was a chance for Neji, then he'll do whatever he can to help. "Alright, but on one condition." Gaara said, looking at everyone.

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course. What?" He asked.

Gaara pulled his sand gourd around his body and on to his back. "I go with her."

Tada. This is really long, but here you go. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 10: Facing Family

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 10: Facing Family…..

Ok, I feel so inspired right now. It's like no joke right now. I can completely say that I am now officially a hardcore Gaara and Sakura fan. My friends have convinced me so I guess I'm part of the crazy, well maybe not crazy, but I'm definitely a supporter of Gaara and Sakura. So, I'm now in the fight for them to be together. Let the power of youth explode! Ahahahahahahahaha! I will never get tired of that moment. I'm sorry, off topic somewhat. Ok, so we left off when Sakura is commissioned her very first mission in the gang and Gaara is going to accompany her and make sure she'll be alright. But, this is so not good for Gaara, because he's going to be in a building, crammed with cops that are looking for him and his gang. I would be freaking out right now if I were him, but I'm not so I'm good. Alright, enough of my babble. Get're Done!

As Gaara waited for Sakura outside of her small work area, he could both glares and shy-loving gazes from girls. He hated when girls only liked him for his looks. But, Sakura was different. She loved him for him, even if he did have a monster inside of him. Though, on their first date, she said he was hot.

Gaara sighed as he heard the click of the door shutting and footsteps heading toward him. He smiled when he spotted Sakura trying to fix herself, the wrinkle that rested upon her skirt and her hair being in nats and sticking up. He never thought that they would work her this hard. As he watched her slowly approach him, he could sense that she was still not feeling very well.

She seemed to use the wall for support more now than she used him to get off his motorcycle. If she was not well, then why is she here working around other patients? When she finally in close proximity, he took hold of her hand and gave her knuckles a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, knowing that she wasn't, but he just needed to know if she could tell him.

She shook her slowly. "I still feel very weak. Probably from healing all the time. I probably just need a goodnights rest, then I'll be fine." She said. Gaara sighed in relief. At least she was able to tell him.

"I have some things I need to tell you. We need to stop by the police station." He said, as they began to walk over to the elevator. He knew that if Naruto would fight him on his accompany with her on this mission, but Gaara was not going to allow her to go out on this on her own.

"What is it?" She asked as he pressed the down button. Waiting for the doors to open, Gaara could still sense the stares. Without warning, Gaara let go of Sakura's hand and spun around quickly.

"Do you people have anything better to do than be grown up pervs and just stare at me like I'm some damn alien from aliens?" He screamed, almost losing control of his chakra coverage and just letting the sand have its way with them.

Sakura looked back at the many people still looking at them, feeling now nervous and embarrassed at the same time. "Uh-huh. I'm sorry. He's a little irritable today. Forgive me." She said, bowing her head and pushing Gaara into the elevator when the doors finally opened.

Gaara just sighed in distress, knowing that was such a stupid thing to do. As the door closed, Gaara could sense Sakura's temper rise. _Oh here we go. I should have just yelled at Kankuro instead of those people, but still, they wouldn't stop staring at me and giving me glares._ Gaara thought as he watched Sakura glare at him.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did you snap at them like that?" Sakura screamed, trying very hard not to lose conscious. Gaara sighed again, pinching his brows.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like girls giving me googolly eyes at me, especially ones that I don't even want to pay attention to." Gaara said, seeing that Sakura was now calming down. As the doors opened again, showing the first floor, Sakura sighed and took hold of his hand, pulling him toward the exit.

"Ok, something else is bugging you," She began when they had reached his parked motorcycle. "I know that you have more control over your anger, even if they were staring at you like that. Something else is bothering you." She said, placing her hands on her hips, refusing to let him change the subject. "Why are we going to the police station?" She asked pensively.

Gaara sighed. He knew that explaining it was going to be hard and personally, he would rather her not take the mission if she does. "Alright. I'll tell you. Sit down." He said, ushering her to sit up against the motorcycle, waiting patiently for his response.

"Ok, we have received word that your aunt, Lady Tsunade, is now in this gang affair and if she's involved, then this makes our job even more difficult, especially if she is personally following this case." Gaara began, seeing Sakura eyes widened at his words, her hands covering her mouth. This was the last thing Gaara wanted. But, despite her reaction, he continued. "We have also received word that one of our own, a man named Neji, will be facing trial and uncouthly will be executed after. We need to get him out before then." Gaara said, facing her now.

Sakura nodded her head, understanding everything, except for the reason for going to the police station. "But, why do we have to go to the Police station?" She asked. Gaara sighed again.

"Because, you have received your very first mission, dubbed by Naruto this morning. We can't get Neji out unless we have the key to his cell and the only one that has it is your aunt. He, I, am asking you to the mission and get the key. So, when night falls, we can bust him out and then focus on the meeting coming up soon." Gaara said, seeing her face turn pale. He felt his heart stop. He could already see that she didn't want to take the mission.

"You want me," She began. "To go behind my aunts back, deceive her, just so you can bust one of your own out of prison?" She asked in a harsh tone. Gaara knew that she react this way, but he wasn't ready for what she was about to say.

"Who is Neji anyway? Just one of the members that signed up to be a hero?" She screamed at him. He just looked at her, not with anger, rage, sympathy, or disappointment, but out of understanding, but she had to know who Neji was. She asked after all.

"Neji is one of Naruto's closets friends. Neji use to be a real jerk, didn't care about anybody. He was a lot like me when I was little. But, when he faced Naruto, he changed. He was shown that he had a reason to be alive instead of having destiny control his life. Neji is also Hinata's cousin. He is the only family she has left and TenTen is engaged to him. She could not bear the sight of her lover to be killed for something he didn't do. That's who Neji is." Gaara said, seeing Sakura's face of anger drop to pure sadness.

"I know that you feel like you're turning your back on your aunt, and to be real honest, I didn't want you to take this mission. I argued with Naruto to let someone else take it, but he was right. You are the only one who can get the key without raising any suspicions." Gaara said, closing his eyes. "But, if we don't get Neji out of there in time, Naruto will never forgive himself and neither will I. After all, he was in my patrol group when he was arrested. If there is a way out for him, I will make it happen."

Sakura held her face in her hands as her tears began to flow from her eyes. Gaara felt horrible, but he had to tell her. He slowly walked over to her and brought her into a comforting embrace. He knew this would be hard for her, having to sneak around the one person who practically raised you. It hurts.

"Gaara." She said into his chest. "I don't want to do this. I feel sick about it already." She cried as he tightened his grip on her. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"Sakura, if you don't want to this, then I'll do it. I have other ways in retrieving things. You can just be outside the police station and wait for me. I'll have the key and no one will know." He said, kissing her forehead. He felt her shake her head against his chest.

"No, Naruto is right. This is the only way. I have to do this, but I just feel so terrible. If she finds out, what I did and what I'm doing, she'll never forgive me." She said, digging her face closer to his chest.

So, she was going to do it, she was just afraid of her aunt if she found out. Gaara sighed inwardly. If it came down to it, he'll lie. If it was the only way to get her aunt not to hate her. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. _12:30_. They needed to leave now.

He pulled away and lifted her face to his. "Dry your eyes and wipe your face." He said gently. "We need to get going. Call your aunt. Let her know you're going to stop by." He told her, seeing her nod slowly as she wiped her eyes and wiped her face dry of her tears. She pulled her out her purse and fixed her make up as best as she could and when she was finally done, she put her compact away and got on the motorcycle.

"I texted her. She said ok." She said into his back. Gaara patted her hand gently, comforting the best he could before he turned the engine over. "I'll be right there with you. The whole time. I promise." He said sweetly, feeling her arms wrap around his form. "Thank you." She said silently. Gaara smiled as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed toward the Police station.

The minute Gaara stepped foot into the building, he immediately could feel their glares and questioning looks. Gaara knew that coming here would be very uncomfortable, but he didn't know it was going to be like this. All he tried to concentrate on was Sakura holding his hand and leading him to Tsunade's office, but it was very hard.

Sakura seemed to have sensed his worry because she squeezed his hand gently, making him look at her. "Gaara, calm down. They don't know who you are. If they did, they would have arrested you by now." She said, stopping at a bleached door with the words 'Tsunade's office' over it.

Gaara swallowed hard and squeezed her hand. He knew that now was the moment of truth. She could back out now and let him do it anyways, but she didn't. He watched her knock on the door three times, trying to conjure up her best fake smile she could.

Gaara was surprised at how fast Tsunade answered. He almost felt like he was going to jump out of his shoes. She looked much younger than she did on TV. She actually looked like she was maybe around Sakura's age, but that was impossible. Her hair was pulled back in two long pony tails accompanied by a pair of bangs. She had the same purple bindi on her head the day they saw her on the television. She wore a striped cross over jacket shirt and plain blue kaprees while wearing black heels.

Gaara was actually stunned by her appearance. He thought TV made you look old, but she completely blew away that theory. "Sakura!" He heard her exclaim, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Sakura. It's been a dogs age. I haven't seen you in forever." She said, smiling at her.

"Aunt Tsunade, you came to visit me three weeks ago. And that was only because you wanted to fight your urge to not get drunk." Sakura said as Tsunade lead them into her office. Closing the door, Gaara secretly sent his sand inside of Tsunade's desk and remained hidden until he had a chance to grab the key. He took a seat next to Sakura as Tsunade made her way back to her desk. Her office was very big, considering everyone else's office areas and such, but hers felt big. It didn't just look like it was important, it made itself look important.

Gaara looked over at Sakura, who secretly looked worried but, Gaara smiled at her and kissed her forehead, before Tsunade cleared her throat, directing their attention to her. "So, Sakura, who is this fine young man?" She asked, giving Gaara a weird look in her eye. Gaara didn't like tat but he didn't show it.

"Oh, aunt Tsunade. This is Gaara, my boyfriend. I wanted you to meet him." She said, ushering Gaara to do something.

Gaara cleared his throat as he stood up and bowed to Tsunade. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tsunade." He said, giving Sakura a small smile as he sat back in his seat.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. You seem to be a very nice man. Please tell me a little something about yourself." She said. Gaara felt his cover story kick in.

"I'm a bodyguard. It's a very difficult job but I'm able to have fun with it though. If that's you meant by 'something about myself'." Gaara said, giving his sand a small movement. He had to keep a close eye on how fast she wielded her chakra, especially since he was so close to her, it wouldn't so hard, but he had to be careful still.

The energy in the room seemed to shift by Gaara answering her question the way he did. "Hmmm. Body guard, huh? So you hear certain things about some things, right?" She asked. Gaara exhaled slowly.

"I sometimes hear things. Why do you ask?" Gaara asked, feeling his sand brush against something metallic and solid. The key.

"Because, in case you haven't heard, I'm trying to catch a group of thugs who have pushed my patience too far and they need to be stopped. Have you heard anything?" She asked clenching her hands together.

"I have heard a few things. One is that this group of thugs are not ordinary thugs. They are actually very strange. Almost dangerous. That was what my last client told me when I escorted him to the airport." Gaara said. His sand slowly grasped the key and dragged it silently toward the front of the drawer.

"Really? This is interesting. Is there anything else?" She asked again. Gaara shook his head and just chuckled. "What's so funny?" Tsunade asked.

"We simply came here to ask you if you would like to join us for lunch, but instead, I'm questioned. This is quite a day. You didn't tell it was going to be like this, Sakura. I could've put on my good shoes if I known it would be like this." Gaara said, giving Tsunade a small smile, but there was a small hint of irritation behind that smile.

_What is he thinking? Does he not know that Tsunade is- Oh! He must see that this conversation is too close for comfort and he's trying to pull away from it. He's a good actor.._ Sakura thought, now playing along.

"Well, I thought you were ok with her asking you a few questions. I remember asking you a lot of questions on our first date and it didn't bother you. This is my aunt here, Gaara. She's inclined to ask a few questions about you." Sakura said, faking the angry tone in her voice.

"Sure, I don't mind a few question. I mean, a question about my interest with you and what we do on dates, yeah. But, asking about my occupation and then it leads to the murder case that was on this morning? That's not question's. That's an interrogation against holding of grounds. This is the last thing I need. That's it! I'm out. Have lunch with your aunt by yourself." Gaara said, turning the key into sand and sinking it through the window. Gaara rose out of his chair and forcefully opened the door.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Sakura asked, still feeling very childish right now. She hadn't played pretend to have a fight in a while.

"Going to the park and to get away from miss 'Fake my age' over there." Gaara said as he slammed the door. Sakura sat there for only a few minutes before grabbing her purse and heading toward the door.

"Sorry, aunt Tsunade. I better go after him. He can be very touchy about certain things." Sakura said, quickly opening the door and heading out after Gaara before Tsunade had the chance to say goodbye.

When Sakura reached the street, she noticed that his motorcycle was gone. _Oh no! He really left? I didn't know he was really mad. I should have done something else than yell._ She thought as she began making her way back to the hospital, but was then pulled into an alley.

Sakura was about to scream but her lips were captured by the persons lips. She gasped when the suns light revealed to show a certain red head smiling at her through the kiss. She sighed into the kiss as she pressed her body against his and wound her arms around his neck.

He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she of course granted. With in no time at all, their tongues were in a battle for dominance, which ended in a tie, having the need for air. When he pulled away from her lips, he dipped his head to her neck and began to leave hot kisses until his lips passed by her ear.

"You're a wonderful actress. You were spectacular." He said as he nibbled on her lower ear. He heard her gasp in pleasure. He smiled and decided to pull away, receiving a disappointed sigh from Sakura.

"Why did you stop?" He heard her ask. He smiled and took hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"You only have another hour and 30 minutes before your lunch break is over and I already prepared a little something for you. Since you did so good, I believe you deserve it. Feel like a picnic in the park, near the lake?" He asked as he guided her to his motorcycle that was now before them.

"That sounds very nice." Sakura said, kissing hiss cheek.

As they rode off, they were unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching them from above. Grinning evilly as they were now that much closer into taking the city for themselves

Ok Tada! Ok hope you enjoyed it


	13. Chapter 11: In Depth of

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 11: In Depth of…..

Ahhhhhhh! I hate you! Not you guys. One of my friends put like pictures of Gaara and Sakura all on my new phone. Seriously? I like them to, but I'm not obsessed with them. Geez. Man, they are getting so desperate lately. Can anyone say obsessed much? Well, anyway, We left off at Gaara taking Sakura little picnic and we're just going to pick up where they are at the park already and just go from there. By the way, I want some ideas on how I should get back at my friend. Please and thank you. Alright, Get're Done!

Gaara leaned against the tree, having a dark red blanket underneath him, with Sakura laying against his chest, smiling contently. He could feel every ounce of her energy fly out wit a fleeting sigh. It had been somewhat of a hard day. Having to go to work, being sick at the same time, sneaking behind your aunt's back, and having her life be threatened by a gang that she hardly knew.

So, yeah. You could say that she was having a hard day, but he hoped that the picnic helped at least.

As he leaned his head closer to the tree, he could feel his muscles retract and relax against the hard bark. _So,_ He thought._ This is what happiness is about? Being able to relax and share moments with someone you care about. I'm all for it._ He smiled at his thought, closing eyes. Letting himself relish the moment. Only to be roughly awaken by Sakura's phone.

"Oh, hell." He heard her swear, looking down at her phone. He noticed that the time on there was just weird. 1:25. That wasn't good.

"Oh, I'm so in trouble." He heard begin to frantic and move, but he pulled her back toward him and smirked.

"Calm down. I'll get you there in no time." He said, pulling her up with him and allowing the sand to circle around them.

" Just hold on and don't let go." He told her, instantly feeling her grip tighten on his waist.

"What happens if I let go?" Heard her ask. He frowned and gripped her tighter as well.

"You don't want to know. Just don't let go." He told her again, allowing a hint of vain slip past his tone. He could tell she heard it by the way she buried her face into his chest.

In an instant, she could feel roughness of the sidewalk against the bottom of her feet and the sound of a siren going off. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself and Gaara in front of the ER building. There were a couple of people staring at them, appearing out of nowhere and looking like they had just came from world road trip. Gaara laughed to himself as he watched Sakura try and fix herself. He gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her back against his body and kissed her.

"Stop trying to fix yourself. You're beautiful." He said, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled at his compliment.

"Oh, listen to you. We both know my hair is a mess." She joked as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to put some style into it.

"Oh, I wonder why. It looks like someone just went and ran their fingers through it like crazy. Who have you been with?" Gaara questioned, giving Sakura a playful smile. He was about to lean in and capture her lips again, till the sound of sirens blaring off in the distance. He heard Sakura sigh and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll see you after work. Don't be late." She said as she made her way inside and out of Gaara's sight.

Gaara sighed as he reached the front door, only to be met by Naruto and Kiba waiting for him. He sighed again. He was starting to get tired of them making him do this stuff that Sakura didn't want to do. He knew it had to be done and if they gave it to him, he would have been able to do it without shattering Sakura's feelings for her aunt. But, it was not something he could avoid and now that it was over, they could hurry up and go get Neji out.

"Come on. Let's go talk in the living room." He heard Naruto say. He shrugged his shoulders and followed after him and Kiba.

As he entered the living room, he saw Kakashi and Shikamaru conversing and Lee was just doing push ups as usually. He rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch and waited for Naruto to start.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Kakashi has received word that Neji's trial will be rescheduled two days earlier. Which means, his days of living went from seven to five and they may keep dropping. If we don't get him out now, they may decide to take him to court tonight and get it over with." He look up at Gaara and walked over to him quickly.

"Please tell me that you and Sakura got the key." He begged. Gaara smiled genuinely at his friend as he took the metallic key out of his pocket and held it out to Naruto.

"We got it." He said. Everyone at that moment seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Naruto smiled as he took the key from Gaara a placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gaara. I'm sure it wasn't easy for Sakura but you got it and that's all that matters. Now we can get Neji out tonight and he can be home finally." Naruto said as he turned to the others.

"We need to come up with a plan." He looked to Shikamaru and Kakashi.

We already came up with one. And if all goes well, we should be to get him out of there without being seen and we have every part of the police department planned out thanks to Kakashi." Shikamaru said, seeing Kakashi shrug his shoulders as her pulled out a small rolled up plan of the police department. He pointed to the south part of the building and circled it with his finger.

"This is where they are keeping Neji. Five stories below, in a secure cell full of camera and shock beams on the inside and outside of his cell, just in case he tries to escape." He said. Then he moved his fingers to the front of the building.

"This is where the security cameras are stationed at, including the controls to Neji's cell. Before we can even think about getting to Neji, we need to take these out first." He said, looking over at Shikamaru.

"That's why we are going to split into three groups." He began, pointing at the front door. "We'll need to take out the alarm that's situated at the front door. The moment you unlock it, a silent alarm is triggered. We'll have to take that out before anything else. That will be the first groups job. After we get the alarm off and we are inside, first group will remain outside on guard until we are finished. The second group will be responsible for the cameras and the controls to Neji's cell. When they are disabled, the second group will keep watch just incase the first group is slacking off for some reason. Can't be too careful. Remember what happened last time Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto growled. "I hated that. Stupid traps and rigged shocking plates." Naruto grumbled.

"I remember that. You were so chard, we couldn't recognize you. Hahaha!" Kiba laughed. Shikamaru cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention again.

"As I was saying, while the second group is standing on look out, the third group will proceed to Neji's cell and get him out. Then when he's out, Naruto will put a shadow transform clone in his place and turn the controls back on. And we get out quietly and no one will ever know." He finished, looking to see if anyone had any problems. He nodded when no one asked, but Kakashi cleared his throat.

"But there's one more problem." He said.

Naruto groaned. "What else is there?" Gaara sighed, already knowing what it was.

"Tsunade." He said in a mellow tone. Kakashi nodded.

"Tsunade is always working late. Really late. And she usually has other police officers to stay with her like Anko and Shizune. Shizune usually goes to watch Neji because she knows who he is and she doesn't want to tell Tsunade just yet because she is already irritating her with the government involvement, being it was Shizune's idea. Anko is always upstairs or in the lobby where the camera monitors are at. If we have any chance, we need some sort of distraction to happen before we try and break Neji out." He said looking over at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. What do you suggest Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, hoping that it would be something simple.

"Shikamaru and I have discussed it and we have narrowed it two choices. One, we could cause a scene in the street, several blocks away from the building, having enough time to get Neji out and clear the building without them noticing anything else. Two, we could send someone to take them away and keep them distracted until we are finished. But, it has to be someone that knows them very well." He said, looking at Gaara.

Gaara stared at everyone. He shook his head. "Oh, hell no. I'm not doing this again. Sakura can't betray her aunt again. It hurts her too much. I will not allow this." He said standing up, making his way to small foyer only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Gaara, its either that or we cause a scene in the streets and we can't afford it. Not when the cops are searching for us like crazy." Gaara sighed. He knew that they couldn't do the first one, but use Sakura again? He just couldn't.

"I know, Naruto, but I just… I just don't know if can let Sakura go against the only family she has. I just don't know what she'll say." Gaara said, lowering his head. He loved Sakura and hated pulling her in even deeper to this trouble, but he knew that if they did not act soon, Neji will die.

"Hey, I got an idea. She doesn't have to distract them just keep them occupied." Naruto said, with a sly smile.

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Gaara asked. He was both curious and nervous to know what his idea was. The only time he ever smiled like that is when he had an absolute brilliant idea.

"Gaara, how many times do you say you argue with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Once or twice a day or sometimes never. But then again we just started getting serious." Gaara said, still wondering what he was applying.

"Perfect. Since you like to act so much, how about we give Tsunade and her girls a little show." Naruto said. Gaara stared at him. That was actually not a bad idea. By what he saw this afternoon, she caught on to his ploy of acting very quickly.

Gaara smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Naruto winked at him, knowing this was going to be one hell of a show.

_That night….._

Gaara moved slowly against the outside of the wall, Sakura moving right behind him. She had agreed on one condition. That Gaara would put on a big whipped begging boyfriend act, which he didn't mind to doing, as long as it ended with a bang and they 'made-up' in the end.

Gaara checked around and decided that the close was clear. He looked back over Sakura, who looked well prepared. Wear a simple red shirt that hung around her shoulders and a black skirt that hugged her thighs. She was to die for. Gaara smiled as he pulled her toward him.

"You know, if we weren't doing this right now, I would be taking you out to dinner, you looking that good." He said, seeing her giggle and playfully slap his chest.

"Gaara Sabaku, you better watch yourself. Now, lets get this show started. And make it convincing." She said. She pushed herself away from him and silently made her way to the stairs.

"Don't I always." He said, chuckling to himself. It was show time.

Sakura began to think of sad thoughts that were enough to make her cry and made her shirt look wrinkled. She nodded to let him know she was ready.

He nodded and his face changed. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He shouted, raising his fist at her.

"Don't act all pretentious, you little dick head. You know very well that that waitress was all over you and you literally allowed her to eat with us, even when you said it was just going to be the two of us." She said, throwing her arms into the air. He noticed a brown haired spiked woman make her way to the door. Lets see if we can make this convincing.

"You didn't seem to have a problem about it. You didn't say anything. Besides, she was actually prettier than you. I might just go for her, seeing you have almost a flat chest and hips what so ever. I mean, what the heck did your mom give you? No chest and a big mouth?" He shouted, scowling at her. He hoped she still knew he was acting. He didn't mean a thing of it. She was perfect to him.

"Well, you know what?" He could see the tears begin to flow. "You can now. I've had it with you. Why don't you just go screw yourself and then try your luck with a statue?" She screamed, trying to make her way up the stairs. Only to meet the same woman wearing a brown coat and a police badge on her fish net shirt, along with her knee cut skirt and simple tack shoes.

"What's going on out here?" He heard her demand. Sakura instantly ran to what it looked to be Anko, crying in her arms. "Oh, Anko. Please, just make him go away. Please." Sakura begged.

Anko glared at Gaara, but he didn't cower before her gaze. "You know what, forget you. I don't know why I wasted my time with you. You're such a…. Ah, forget it." He said, throwing his hands in the air and then shoving them into his pockets, trudging off, disappearing into the dark light of the night.

"Anko, it was so horrible." Sakura began. Anko patted her softly. "Come on, kid. Let me get something warm to drink and we can go see Tsunade. You need some girl time." She said, helping her inside. The minute the door closed, Gaara reappeared outside the stairs signaling the others to come down.

Kiba jumped out from the darkness, Shikamaru came from the next ally, followed by Kakashi, Kankuro, Lee, Shino, and Naruto. "Aright, Sakura is inside. We'll need to move fast." Gaara said. Naruto nodded as the first group moved forward.

Shino broke through the alarm easily and unlocked the door with his bugs. "Alright, that should do it." He said nonchalant like.

Kankuro quietly opened the door and sent in Crow to turn off the controls to Neji's cell. "That takes care of that. Alright, you all know your assignments. Keep watch and if anything happens, radio in." Shikamaru said as Shino and Kiba remained outside and Kankuro and Lee stayed in the lobby and kept an eye on the monitors.

Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara quickly made there way to the south of the building and down the stairs, unaware of what was going on above them.

Sakura sat in Tsunade's office, crying her eyes out as much as she could. Shizune had brought her some hot chocolate and Anko brought her some donuts. They had to improvise with what they had, knowing that Sakura was deeply hurt. That was her first relationship in over two years.

Tsunade sighed as she continued to hold Sakura. "Sakura, it's alright. There are fish out there. He's not the only man left on earth. I should know. Jiraiya was the same. He would always find ways to push me away from him and me being stupid, I continued to try and convince myself that he was only pushing me away was because he loved me, but I soon realized that he didn't. So, I dropped him." She said, trying to sooth her.

"And how does it fix the phrase 'There's better fish out in the sea?'" Sakura said, in a sobbing cry.

Anko sighed. When it came to lifting Sakura's spirit, it was pretty tough, almost a challenge. Anko knew that Sakura would get over him, but it would just take time and a lot of comforting.

"What I'm saying is that boys are nothing but trouble and complete jerks when it comes down to it. And I think you know what I mean." Tsunade said, taking another sip of her sake.

Sakura shook her head. "There isn't anyone like him. He was caring, handsome, he actually listened to me and my problems, kissed me when I was upset or really happy or whenever I wanted him to, he would read to me every night, he was always there for me. There is no one like him and there never will be!" Sakura shouted as she moved out of her seat and toward the glass windows.

"Oh my God! You're in love with him. Tsunade, this is worse than Sasuke." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I can see that." She moved toward Sakura and turned her to face her. "Sakura, you have to let him go. No matter what you wish or want, he is not coming back. And he never will. By what you told me and what Anko witnessed, he's not coming back."

Sakura began to sob into her aunts shirt, not caring if it was fake or not. She was able to admit something to herself. She was in love with him and it would tear her apart if she wished for him to come back and he didn't.

Gaara slowly eased his way into the row of cells and spotted Neji, sitting calmly and completely at ease, until he sensed Gaara's chakra and rose out of the bed.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Neji asked. He heard Naruto shout from behind Gaara. "Hey, what are we, chopped up liver?" Neji smiled as Kakashi unlocked hi door and let Neji out.

"How did you even manage to get me out?" He asked as he walkout and Naruto replaced him with his clone. "Our new member is who you may thank after we get out of here. Gaara, you know what to do." Kakashi said as Gaara nodded.

"Then lets get going. I got a final curtain call I got to meet." Gaara said as they quickly made their way to the top floor an to the top floor.

Shikamaru signaled Kankuro to turn the controls back on and move outside. Kankuro nodded and Lee saluted him and ran outside. As they quickly made their way outside, Shino turned the alarm back on and nodded to Gaara. "It's ready." He said. Gaara nodded and watched everyone leave, except for Neji who went and hid in the ally way.

He wanted to meet this new member very badly. She did after all, was able to make this plan go off without a hitch. Gaara sighed and opened the door, knowing the alarm went off.

He stood in the lobby waiting for them to come down. The first one he saw was Anko, who looked pissed to see him. Then another woman with short black hair in a simple dress with her badge on her right side of her chest and then finally came Tsunade.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" He heard Tsunade demand. He knew that this was going to be a problem.

"I came to see Sakura. I need to talk to her." He said calmly. He knew if he could get past the mother hens, he could get to Sakura and end this.

"What makes you think you have the right to speak to her after you destroyed her? Not after what you did, will I ever allow you to-" He heard a small teary voice.

"Gaara?" He froze. He knew she was acing but the way her voice was, it sounded like she really been crying.

He watched her emerge from behind the three threatening women, Tsunade gave him a glare, daring him to yell at her again.

"Sakura, I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't anything I said. I was just angry and frustrated and you were just upset and that made me even more upset and I blew up at you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, adding a hint of begging to his voice. He wanted to make it as convincing as he possibly could.

"Why are you even apologizing? I know that you think I'm ugly and just a skinny girl." She said, turning her head away from him. What did he do? If she was acting, she was doing a hell of a good job of it.

"I came here to tell you I'm sorry and that I love you. I think you're perfect. You're just perfect." He said, trying very hard to hold back his urge to walk up to her and kiss her. This was a make up scene. For it to work, she had to come to him.

Sakura looked over at him, surprised at what he said. She smiled and ran to him, her arms ready to hug him and never let go.

Gaara held her tightly and whispered sweet things to her before kissing her like crazy in front of her aunt. Gaara could careless. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. He slowly tasted her, rubbing up against her tongue, hearing her moan at the same time.

They finally broke apart, the need for air became great. He looked over at the three women as hey continued to glare at him. "Come on, Sakura. I'll walk you home." He said, ignoring the death eyes following him out the door.

When they reached the side of the building, Gaara pushed Sakura against the building and kissed her again. "You were spectacular. You were wonderful. Are you sure you didn't go to acting school?" He said in a husky voice, leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. She gasped at his touch.

"No, never did. I guess I'm just natural at it." She breathed out, wanting to continue but she heard someone clear their throat and she turned her attention in that direction. She blushed like crazy. She had no idea someone was there.

"Neji, I thought you went to go see TenTen ?" Gaara asked. This was Neji? Sakura asked herself.

"I wanted to meet the person that made my 'early release' possible. Is this her?" He asked. Gaara nodded and ushered her to walk with him to have a better look at Neji.

"Sakura, this is Neji. Neji, this Sakura." Gaara said as he introduced his long brown haired friend. Sakura was just stunned to see how handsome he was. Not Gaara handsome, but still handsome. She offered her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Neji" She said as he took her hand shook it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said, smiling genuinely.

Tada! He is free! Now what did yall think of that? I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Well, oh well. You'll just have to wait now. Please review!


	14. Chapter 12: The Choice

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 12: The Choice

Alright, let's get down to business. We all know about the Akatsuki and their so called promise of peace, well I bet everyone is dying to see Itachi and Tobi and all the other members. Well, your wait is over! My I now introduce the one the only….. Well, he's not here right now so yeah.

This is my apology for writing so late. I'm sorry. Don't kill me please. Promise this will be a great chapter.

Be sure to check out my new story _I Will Return_. I got a good feeling about that one. Alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara smiled happily at the sight before him. Neji was safe and sound, in the arms of his lover and in the protection of his family. He had never seen so many happy faces. It made him feel happy to know that their family was whole once more.

As the gang continued to gather around Neji, he noticed that Sakura was heading up the stairs, almost looking sad. He was about to go after her, until he noticed something in her hands. Something that was of colorful thread and had a symbol upon it. _What is that?_ Gaara thought. He wasn't sure if he should approach her just yet, maybe until she reached the top of the stairs and then he will make his way to her.

Something was not right. Why exactly was Sakura upset? For what, he was unsure, but he was about to find out. He quickly ran up the stairs and turned one third floor, seeing her walk down the hall.

"Sakura." He called. That seemed to have pulled her out of her trans that she was in. Her face was streaked with tears and makeup. _Why was she crying?_ He thought as he approached her.

"What? What is it you want, Gaara?" He heard her say. She was angry. Why? With who? He grasped her hand gently and pulled her toward the sets of stairs and up to his room. When they were inside, he locked the door and just in case she would try for the balcony, he ordered his sand to block it and his bedroom door.

He heard her sob silently, sitting down on the side of the bed, burying her face into the comforter. Gaara slowly placed his hands on either of her arms and sat down next to her.

"Sakura," He said softly. "What's wrong? Please tell me." He asked. He wanted to know what was plaguing her to cry so much. It hurt him to not know things than to know what was hurting her.

"I can't tell you. You won't believe me. You'll think I'm joking with you." She said softly, still not facing him. She was lying, trying to change the subject, doing a poor job at too.

"Sakura, I know you better than that. Please tell me. Let me in." He asked again. Why wasn't she telling him the truth? Why?

"Why do you want to know what's wrong? Why aren't you down there, celebrating for the return of your family member and being with them? Are you that blind as to what I have done?" She screamed at him. She was upset and angry at what happened tonight. Twice she had to betray her only family. But, now there was no going back. No way for her to get out of this stick. She was in it. Gangs would talk. Know who she was and what she was doing.

He didn't want this for her. He didn't want her to be somebody couldn't be and wouldn't be. He looked at her hard. Making sure that she wouldn't turn from him.

"Why are you asking me stupid questions when you already know the answers? I care. It may not be familiar to me, but I care. I want to know why you are down on the floor, cradling your legs and balling your eyes out. Or is this just a cover up so that I won't know what really is bothering you? Cause if it is, then we are not leaving here until you tell me." He said, wanting her let him in.

"Please," He begged. "Just tell me, please. I don't want you to cry anymore. It hurts to even see you cry just for ten seconds. Just please tell me what's wrong. Please?" He placed his forehead against hers.

He knew why she was upset. She didn't want to be a gang member, but she wanted to be with him. So, she was turning on her aunt for him. But, he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to say what she really felt.

He heard her sigh and pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gaara, I feel so torn." She whispered into his ear softly, letting out a small sob again. "I want to be with you, but I can't betray my aunt, keep secrets from her. I can't look her in the eye now, knowing what I have done. I can't….." She trailed off, sobbing into his neck.

"I know." He said gently. "I know and if you want to, you can leave and never come back again. You can be done with this. Be done all of this betrayal." He said, hearing his very own heart break right down the middle.

"No." He heard her say, pulling away from his neck, facing him. "I'm not going to leave you. I want to be with you. I love you." She said. He was frozen. He knew that she loved him, but she never told him, ever.

He pulled her into a sweet searing kiss, hearing her moan slightly at the touch of their tongues. He quickly pulled away, looking into her eyes again. "I love you too, but I don't want to be responsible for your sadness. Never. And if you are unhappy and you feel torn and having to choose between me or your aunt, then I don't want you to choose me." He said. He she would choose him in the end, but he didn't want her to.

"What? If I had a choice I'd choose you. Always. I don't want to leave you." She said, moving away from him and toward the front of the bed. "I don't us to end up like other people. Having to live without someone when they know they can be together. I don't want to be like that, regardless of what my aunt would say or do to me." She said, holding her arms close to her body.

Gaara sighed. Clearly she had no idea what her aunt would do to her. "You don't understand." He said, seeing her turn to face him now as he rose to his feet.

"What do I not understand?" She asked. He sighed again, pulling his sleeve up, showing her the many bruises and marks that she has already seen.

"I've seen those before. What does that have to deal with any of this?" She asked. He knew she wouldn't understand, and frankly she didn't even know.

"I received these marks and bruises when I was captured and tested on by the government, as I have told you." He moved to the TV that hung on the wall and flipped it on, turning it to the news channel, with Tsunade giving a speech about Neji's escape and trying to find out where he is now.

"Your aunt, is part of the working government. Searching for every crook, rapist, murderer, and gang member she can get her hands on, because she sees them as a threat and the majority of them are, but we still qualify as the list of criminals and crooks that she is trying to find." He said, now pointing the blocked window. "They don't see us as anything else than just crooks and vile people who need to be killed. But, you know the truth about us. Only you do. No one else."

He watched as Sakura sat down on the bed. "What are you getting at?" She asked. Gaara soon kneeled down to her.

"To them, to the government, to those that don't know us, they see us as criminals and will do anything to take us out. The reason why we didn't want the government in this mess and for Tsunade to find out is because of what they will do when they do find us." Gaara said, sighing and moving away from Sakura.

"What will they do to you?" She asked. Gaara sighed again. He didn't want to tell her but, she needed to know what she was getting into. He turned to face her again, having to see her stop crying for now was good enough, but he knew she would cry after this.

"If they find us, if they find you with us or affiliated with us or even knowing information about us, they will not show mercy. They will kill us and be done with it. There will not be a hearing, there will not be a jury to say if you're guilty or not, they will let you off with a warning. They will simply claim your life and take it." Gaara said. He could already see the tears begin to fall.

"But, my aunt. She wouldn't let that happen to me." She said, grasping her heart. Gaara shook his head.

"Tsunade won't do a thing. Once the government got involved, she lost all control of the operation, She's not the only one looking for us now. And if gets down to it, she will support your death penalty and make sure you die. When they get to that point, deciding your death, family won't matter anymore. She won't intervene, she won't beg them to give you a warning and let you go free, and she will not give her life for you. She will sit and watch you die with a smile on her face." He said, growling out every word.

She placed her hand to her mouth, feeling sick and her stomach strain. "She would do anything for me. I'm the only family she has left." She said, sobbing again.

"You still don't get it. Once someone is sworn to the government, to serve the only politician rule of this damn world, they can't go back on their word. They are sealed on their word. Tsunade will have no choice but to go along with your death." He said, looking down at her.

"How do you know this?" She asked, still feeling her dimmer coming back up. Gaara sighed.

"We have one of our own in the government. Watching them. Acting as a spy, so that if they try anything or try to find us, we can move away to somewhere where they won't suspect us. He knows about the sealing that takes place with different officers and other important people around the world. They will not go against the government if they are told to do something that is a direct order from them. I'm sorry, Sakura. But your aunt is sealed just like all the rest." He said, kneeling down to her.

"Is there no way for the seal to be released?" She asked, looking up at him. She was still crying, wiping the extra tears away.

"I'm afraid there isn't. Sai says that they have been tricky with showing him things yet. He feels that they do not trust him yet. So, we are unsure of what we can do at this moment. That's why I want you to choose right now, because it's only to get worse until the Akatsuki leave and things die down." He paused for a moment, letting her take it in.

"The cops will be everywhere, be asking for any kind of info on us, any kind of detail on how we look. I want you to choose who you want to be with." He said, resting his hand on the back of her neck.

"What?" She said in surprise. Gaara grabbed her hand gently, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to choose who you want to be with. Because, by now they will consider you a threat, knowing Tsunade, she will figure out that you were helping us by distracting them, allowing us enough time in the world to get Neji out." He paused for a moment.

"But, if you go now, leave us, they might just consider it as force, that we made you work with us, and they will let you off. But if you stay, you can't go back to your old life, you will have to leave it behind, having others hate you, thinking you did because you wanted to do it." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You won't be able to just go out anymore, you'll have to hide and run a lot. The only time you can come out, is at night, with me right by your side." He looked back at the TV screen as Sakura's name popped up.

"Now, they know what I look like, they know who I am and that you are affiliated with me, I will not be able to just walk outside either. I will have to hide and run, but I have lived with it before, but you haven't. Now's chance to choose what you really want, Sakura." He said as he looked back at the screen and saw his name pop up on the screen.

"I… I choose….." She still needed to think. If she said she wanted to stay with him, she would be resented by others and be spotted instantly if she even stepped outside. She'll have to hide for the rest of her life, but she would be hiding with Gaara. She would have him. She wouldn't be lonely. But, if she chose to leave him and the gang, she would be able to walk the streets, do things she had always done.

But, she would be alone and broken. Now, that she had Gaara, she couldn't imagine a life without him. She could learn to live with people resenting her and disgracing her, because she would know the truth. She would always be with him, to share that blame and love with him.

She looked at him now, having her confidence restored. _She's decided._ Gaara thought, as he waited for her answer, but was soon met by her lips and her body pushing him down to the floor, feeling her tongue invade his mouth as he gasped in surprise.

Gaara let his close slowly as he gave into the kiss. He wound his arm around her waist while the other hand tightened its grip on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

As she pulled away, feeling that the kiss should have been longer, she felt that she needed to tell him before she started to make out with him. "I choose you, Gaara."

He stared up at her, shock and confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, you are the one I would always choose. Gaara, I don't think you have much you have impacted my life in just over a month. I have been able to feel things that I thought I would never feel again and I have never been happier in my entire life. All because of you and I am willing to go through everything, if it meant I could be with you. No matter what. I love you and I want to stay with you." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

Gaara was stunned for only two seconds before he pushed them off the floor and on to the bed, ravishing her lips, letting his tongue glide into her mouth, tasting her sweet taste. Hearing her moan with delight and feeling her hands weave through the locks of his hair was beginning to drive him crazy.

He pushed her even more into the bed as he was becoming more hungry for her, trying very hard to breathe through his nose. He began to rub his tongue against hers, wanting to hear her moan again. He then moved away from her lips, now swollen and plump, and attacked her neck.

"Oh my God! Gaara! See! This is what you do to me. You drive me crazy." She said, gasping and staggering to get the words out. Gaara groaned as he felt her hands move down his arms and over his shoulders. He continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

"You drive me crazy." Gaara groaned as he kissed his way down to collarbone and to the other side of her neck. He wanted so badly to just ravish her like crazy, but now would be a bad time, having the whole city looking him and her. He slowly stopped and looked at her.

"What is it? What's wrong? Don't you want to?" She asked, looking worried that he was having second thoughts.

"No, no. God knows I want to, but now, with everything happening, it's just not the time. I know that you want to, but I just don't want to compromise your life with any kind of mistakes I will make. I don't to jeopardize your life." He said, caressing her cheek gently.

She nodded, knowing she didn't want to worrying him, but still. "We don't have to go all the way. We can just pleasure each other without doing it. My mom and dad used to do it all the time. They would always brag to one another about who pleasured who better." She said, smiling slyly at him.

"You just want to see me naked, don't you?" He asked, smiling slyly at her as well. She winked at him as he once again attacked her mouth, letting a small moan escape her.

"Well then," He began in a husky voice. "Lets see who can pleasure who better." He said, kissing her mouth, roughly.

"You're on." She said as they began to pleasure each other all night long.

* * *

Somewhere else in an underground safe haven, a dark figure emerges from the shadows, wreaking of death and sewage.

"Why did we come this way? They are still aware of who we really are now." One figure asked.

"Be silent! Our leader is going to be here soon." The black figure said, sneering at him.

"Sasori, you are late. I thought you didn't like to keep people waiting?" Another figure appeared before them, glaring at Sasori.

"Not my fault that I had to get all the lake water out of my puppet. My cousin has grown so much, wouldn't you agree, Deidara?" Sasori turned to face his partner.

"To hell he is. Blew off both of my arms before I could form a substitution and book it out of there." Deidara said, looking down at his new arms now.

"Now, that we are all here, let us begin our new plan of action." The figure said, opening his eyes to reveal the Sharningan, spinning to its full affect.

* * *

Tada! Well, there you go. Does this make up for my missing time on here, because if it doesn't then I don't know what will. Be updating real soon.


	15. Chapter 13: Report to the Square!

**Blossom in the Wind**

**Chapter 13: Report to Square!**

**I know this story is long over due but I've been busy with my other story, **_**I Will Return**_** and other things. Ok, so lets do this. Less talk, more writing. Alright then, Get're Done!**

* * *

**Gaara's POV…**

**The dreaded week arrived and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty sure that Naruto was going to choose him to be his body guard through the whole thing. He sighed as he lifted himself up and looked over at his side, seeing Sakura sleeping peacefully, naked and turning on her side, her back toward him now. The memory began to flow back to him. They didn't do it, they just pleasured each other like they did the other nights.**

**He smiled as he pulled out of bed and went to take a quick shower. As he turned the water on and stepped in, his mind began to replay what Naruto told them last night. He knew it would be torture, but damn. He didn't know it would be this complicated….**

_**Last night….**_

_**Naruto read of the letter that the predecessor sent them. "We, of our own will and sound mine, appoint the next meeting to take place tomorrow at the Square. All members must come, those that are part of the gang. Only the leader or head of the gang, may bring two body guards and none more. This meeting will be brought of the hearings of those of the complications happening all around Konoha. Please be sure to attend as quickly as possible and choose your body guards wisely. Signed, Mungto of the Secret Council." As he finished, he looked around, seeing everyone's reaction. **_

"_**So, now they want us all to come? Great. I thought they never enforce that kind of crap?" Kiba asked as he began to pile even more stress on the others.**_

_**Sakura looked at Gaara, who she was next to. "What is he talking about?" She asked him as he turned to her.**_

"_**Back then, when they called for these kind of meetings, they would only require two body guards and their leader. And the others that were part of the gang, would stay behind and look after things. But, now, they are asking for everyone to come, because of everything that's going on." He answered her as she leaned into him.**_

"_**How long do te meetings last?" She asked as he sighed. "Usually they last for a week or so. It takes them forever to decide on any real decisions at all. It gets really irritating. But the meeting never overlaps what hey call 'timed meetings'. The meetings won't ever go over pass 10 or 11 o'clock at night and the meeting starts at 7 in the morning." Gaara said. Sakura looked up at him.**_

"_**That's a long time to just argue over decisions." She said as Naruto laughed. She looked over at him and gave him questionable look.**_

"_**What goes on in those meetings decides whether this city will fall apart or not. We are the only reason this city is still intact. And that's why when we get there and get started, I'm going to petition the vote to kick out the Akatsuki." He said as he moved toward the exit of the living room.**_

"_**Everyone go get some sleep. We get up bright and early in the morning." He said as he left to go up to his room. As everyone began to pile out, Gaara stood up and made his way but stopped when Sakura didn't follow.**_

"_**Sakura, what is it?" He asked her. She looked so scared and confused. "What if they vote for them to leave and they don't?" She asked him. He sighed and kneel down to her.**_

"_**They will leave. They will leave even if I have to put them in body bags. If a gang is voted out of the city, they will be enforced with a seal that will forbid them from ever stepping foot into the city ever again. So, don't worry. They'll be voted to leave. Look at all the attention they are causing?" Gaara said as he took her chin in his hand and raised her head to face him.**_

"_**I'm still scared, Gaara. What if this turns ugly?" She asked. He sighed again and kissed her gently.**_

_**As he pulled away, he let his forehead rest against hers. "If it comes to that, rely on what I've taught you. Remember? We worked for a whole weak to bring out your chakra type. You cracked the earth. You have enough strength to protect yourself. And if it fails, I'll find you and protect you. So, don't worry. You'll be fine." He said as he rose and took her hand in his and pulled her up to meet him.**_

"_**Now, we need to get some sleep. I'll walk you to your room." He said, but she tugged on him. "What is it?" He asked, seeing her blush.**_

"_**Can I sleep with you tonight? I feel like sleeping with you tonight." She asked. He smiled and kissed her. "Anything you want." He simply said as they went upstairs and 'went' to sleep.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

**Knowing the other gangs, they were going to be a major alert, having them come to the meetings, which meant that they had to be on high alert as well. He hated these stupid meetings. In his whole life, he has been to two of them and he hated it. Nonstop of arguing and putting points into the reasons that made no sense at all.**

**Gaara sighed as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He couldn't believe that this was going to be such a pain, for once, he agreed with Shikamaru's answer to the letter.**

"_**This is going to be such a pain."**_

**Gaara chuckled to himself and went back into his room, to see an empty bed. He looked around the room for a minute and saw Sakura outside on the balcony, looking out to the city. Wearing only his shirt and small shorts. He smiled as he put on his pants, placing the three rings on his legs in place and put on a fish net shirt, before he went out to meet her.**

**He silently wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her relax against his touch. "You should be getting ready." Gaara said looking out to the city. He heard her sigh as she looked at him.**

"**I know, but you can't give me a good good morning welcome?" He smiled as kissed her sweetly. "Good morning, Blossom." He said as he released her and returned to putting on the rest of his clothing. He quickly put on his long sleeve dark red shirt and began to button the top part. He turned to see Sakura already had her top on and was zipping it up. She looked back at him and smiled. He just rolled his eyes and smiled as he began to put on his vest, buckling it nice an tight.**

**When he was finished, he picked up his gourd and strapped it on his back and waited for her. She was just finishing putting her gloves on, when a knock came at his door. "Come on, Gaara and Sakura. The car is already here and it's not going to wait forever and I want to leave as soon as possible." He heard Temari shout. Gaara just smirked at the door and looked back at Sakura putting on her pouch.**

"**You might want to bring your book. They won't let the other members to their rooms until the meeting is two hours in. You'll get bored real quick." Gaara said as Sakura reached for her new book.**

"**Good thing I got a new book then, huh?" He smiled at her as she showed him the book. "**_**Phantom of the Opera**_**. Really? I thought you read that like 26 times?" Gaara asked as she pack it in her pouch.**

"**I have but, it's my favorite. I want you to read it to me tonight, whatever part I stop at if you don't mind." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.**

"**Your lucky I like that book. Come on. We need to get going." He said as he slipped his sandals on opened the door.**

* * *

**When they made their way outside, He saw everyone piling into two limo's. He knew that the Predecessor would make sure they had transportation, but this was just ridiculous. Limo's? It's not like they were stars or something.**

**He watched as Sakura went wide eyed and tightened her grip on his hand. "I've been in a limo before." He looked at her. "Is there anything you have been in?" She was about to answer, but then Kiba shouted over the roof of the limo.**

"**Yeah, in your bed!" Gaara turned to glare at him and sneered. "I'm not the only one who has a beautiful girl in my bed, well yours is second compared to mine." Gaara said as he looked at Sakura, who was blushing.**

"**Come on. We need to be there by 6 and I don't want to be late." They heard Naruto say as Gaara let Sakura in first and he piled in behind her.**

* * *

**As they began to drive down the road, Sakura was sitting in Gaara's lap, trying to hear him read the first chapter to her, having an earful of everyone talking.**

**Gaara paused for a moment, seeing that Sakura was having trouble hearing him. "How about we read this tonight? Ok?" He said as she nodded her head and kissed him. He gladly kissed back and placed his hand on the back of her neck.**

"**Oh, can't you guys wait until we get there? Sheesh!" Kiba said as they pulled apart. He watched as Sakura smirked and looked at Kiba. "Don't be jealous Kiba. It's not his fault he's such a good kisser." She said as she returned to kissing Gaara.**

"**Geez, what were one of the rules I told you guys?" He looked over at Temari and sighed. "No making out or having sex in front you, the guys and on different furniture." He said as he made Sakura stop.**

"**You're really going to stop?" She asked as he smiled. No, but I stopped because Naruto is going to be back here soon to choose who his bodyguards are going to be. Isn't that right, Naruto?" He asked as Naruto came crawling back to them.**

"**You know me so well." He looked through everyone and sighed. "I just got a call from of the Predecessor. He says that the leaders of the gang need to have chosen their bodyguards so that they can get the meeting going the minute we arrive." Everyone sighs and waits for him to choose.**

"**I'm sure some of you know who I'm going to pick." He looks at Gaara and Kakashi. "I have chosen Kakashi and Gaara. I know that both of you have been to these things and you will know what to do better than anyone else." Gaara sighed as he nodded his head.**

"**What about the rest of us?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked over at Naruto and gave him, 'You're the one that's going to leave her by herself for the next 11 hours. You tell her.' Naruto sighed and looked over at Sakura.**

"**The rest of you will have to wait in foyer until we're at least for the first two hours of the meeting." Naruto said.**

"**Why won't we be able to just go ahead and go to our rooms?" She asked him. Naruto sighed again.**

"**Because, usually they never asked their whole gang to come to these meetings and it takes them awhile to prepare so many rooms and making sure they are at least so far apart from the other gangs So, we have to give them a little while to get them ready. Alright, do you have anymore questions?" He asked as Sakura shook her head.**

"**Alright, now that that is taken care of, we should be close by now." Naruto said as the car pulled through a tunnel.**

"**Sakura," Gaara said as she looked at him. "Yes?" She asked as he tightened his grip on her. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to. Ok?" He said, seeing her stare at him for a minute, but complied and closed them.**

"**You didn't want her to see?" Temari asked. Gaara shook her head. "I didn't want them to see her. Not yet. It's too soon." He said as he pulled her closer.**

"**Here we go." Naruto said as they cleared the tunnel and before them was a giant dome with ancient statues and imprints along it's walls and sides.**

"**I hate this place." They all heard Kiba said as they were quickly approaching the building. "Welcome to hell everyone." Kakashi said, "We're going to be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable." He said as he moved away from the window.**

"**Comfortable? How can you be comfortable in this place?" Kiba said as he began to look around frantically. They were in hell and they weren't going to leave….. For a while that is…**

* * *

**Tada! There is the next chapter. Not much, but please bare with me on this ok? Ok, please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 14: Come to Order

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 14: Come to Order…..

Alright, this is the moment everyone or maybe everyone has been waiting for. The big meeting that will shape this stories future. Ok, so now that there is nothing left to say. Alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Sakura's POV…

She watched as they piled out of the limo. She felt her stomach drop when it came time for her and Sakura to exit.

At first, she was reluctant and caught Gaara's attention of worry and concern. _Damn. I shouldn't being acting like this in front of him. He already has too much to deal with. I'll just add on to his stress that shouldn't even be there._ She thought as she forced her fear down and gave him a smile. She quickly grabbed her book and joined him outside.

She looked upon the huge building, recognizing it as one of the big business buildings that she used to pass by every time her and Sasuke would have a fight. She thought back to how she felt when she passed this building. Sad, depressed and desperate for anything at the moment of true sorrow.

Sakura sighed as she removed those plagued, past feelings and looked upon the design. It was mainly rural and more formal to the tips of its edges that brought out more of it's true being. She looked upon the mirrors as she could see they must have been six feet high. There were statues of different men and women, and the one that stood out to Sakura, was the one facing the entrance to the building. It was a young woman looking over at her. It seemed that her stoned white like eyes were staring right at her. She was wearing a tunic and a small veil to cover what is her face. What she was holding just confused her. She was holding what looked to be a small knife with words or scribbling over the blade.

She must have stared at it for a fair enough time, only now hearing Gaara call her name. "Sakura, are you alright?" She could hear him ask. She turned to see him worried, his bag looked as if he had thrown them to the ground and was looking out of breathe.

Feeling not wanting to cause any trouble, she simply faked a small smile and picked up her things. "I'm fine Gaara. Just a little overwhelmed. That's all. I'm sorry." She said as he nodded and kissed her forehead.

She smiled again and resumed to following the others as the final door slammed shut and the limo drove away into the dark tunnel, from when's they entered. She could feel that this gathering of the legal gang leaders was not going to end well for her.

She sighed as she took hold of Gaara's hand and slowly entered her temporary home, the same statue watching her enter and smiled…

* * *

Sakura could feel the tension in the air as she saw the other gangs make eye contact. She could especially feel Gaara's chakra rise completely when he saw the Akatsuki, making their way toward the center of the whole structure. She chose a bench that was at least a few feet away from the entrance and to the entrance of the meeting room. She set her things down, seeing Gaara his next to hers and she just sat down, but Gaara remained standing, watching everyone.

She sighed, gaining Gaara's attention, which he immediately addressed her. She just smiled and shook her head. "Gaara, I'm fine. You need to focus on the meeting." She said, seeing his face unchanged.

"You know, I can tell when you're lying, but no one else knows you as well as I do. If you won't tell me now, please tell me later on tonight?" She heard him ask. She was truly not surprised that he was able to see through her fake smile and fake courage just to make everyone else happy.

"Just promise me you'll tell me tonight?" He asked again. She slowly nodded as he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away to run his fingers through her hair. "Can you promise me something else?" He asked. She quickly nodded her head and waited for his request.

"Please, when I leave to join Naruto and Kakashi, will you promise me that you will not talk to any of the other gang members until tomorrow?" He asked as she nodded again. "Yes, of course I will. I won't talk to any of the gang members until tomorrow. But what if they come up to me?" She had to ask. She needed to know what to do to help ease his stress.

She watched as he pulled out a vile containing sand. Sand that was moving by itself. He gently took of her hand and placed it in her hand. "This is my sand that I have condensed for emergencies, if I am low on chakra and need a quick escape. The good thing about this sand, is that it moves on it's own. I don't command it, but tell it one thing to do and it will do it." He said as he closed her fingers around it.

"Keep it close to you until I return to you. If you must, whisper a command and throw it at the person that is harming you and it will do just as you say." He kissed her closed hand and kissed her cheek.

"She looked down at it as it swished and curled in it's container and gave a small hiss to the person that was closets to them. Gaara looked over and saw a familiar figure near them. "Pein." Gaara hissed as he smiled, walking slowly over to Gaara.

"Nice to meet you again, Gaara. I thought that Tsunade would've gotten you for sure with that stunt you pulled with breaking your teammate out of jail." Sakura looked over to Gaara as she could see the distinction in his eyes change from anger to fury in a second. She could already hear his sand move all around inside his gourd.

She quickly stood up and got in front of Gaara, and placed her hands on his face, letting her thumbs roll over his cheeks. "Gaara, look at me." She said as his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Settle down. It's ok." She said as he began to breathe easily. Sakura turned to Pein, who was still grinning and looking straight at Gaara. "I will ask you nicely to leave Gaara alone. Isn't there a rule against talking to other gang members before the meeting even begins?" Sakura asked as Pein chuckled to himself.

" That applies to the members, not the leaders." He said as he took a step forward, but before he could take another step, Naruto and Kakashi stood in his path. "Perhaps you would like to rethink what you were going to do….. Pein." Naruto said, sneering at him.

Pein glared at Naruto and scoffed at him. "I hope you have enough power to back it up." Pein said, as Naruto snarled at him.

As Pein left the distressed Gaara and pissed off Naruto, Kakashi looked over Gaara, looking for something. Sakura knew he wasn't injured but what exactly was he looking for?

Kakashi searched him over for another minute before giving Naruto the thumbs up and Naruto approached Gaara. "Come on, Gaara. Their calling us in." Naruto said as Gaara nodded.

Before following after them, Gaara retracted his steps back to Sakura and gave her a passionate kiss. At first, she was stunned, but then she relaxed against his lips, allowing his tongue to taste her for a short time.

As Gaara slowly pulled away, he kissed her lips repeatedly and finally kissed her nose. She smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I promise, as soon as the meeting is over, I'll be coming for you." He said as she smiled.

"Do you know how overprotective you are?" She said as he smiled and kissed her one last time. "Stay out of trouble." Was the last thing she heard him say before he disappeared behind the giant brown wooden doors. Where the real trouble will begin…..

To Be Continued…

* * *

Tada! Ok, pleases forgive my shortness, but I figured this could hold you guys over the spring break while I'm gone and all. I'll be updating I Will Return as well. So don't worry And Ninja vs. Assassin's as well. So, I hope you look forward to it as I am.


	17. Chapter 15:Come to order pt 2…

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 15: Come to order pt 2.….

Ok, well, please forgive me for being late on this, but I've been gone so it's ok, I guess. Very unsure, but I thought it would be nice to update already, since I'm back and ready to get back up again. Well, I had to do some major research before I could even do this chapter and man. It's everywhere. So, if I have any info that maybe wrong, please let me know. Ok, so here we go!

* * *

Sakura's point of view…

Sakura watched as Gaara disappeared behind the huge gold doors with a slam! He was gone. She sighed as she sat back down and looked over at the bottle of sand he had given her. She inched her hand over it and allowed her fingers to grasp it gently, as if it would break if she applied more pressure to it. She watched as the sand twitched and swished in the small container. She smiled when it formed a hand and gave a small wave.

If it could move on it's own and take any kind of commands, then it could probably show her what was going on in the council meeting room. Maybe if she let out just a little bit. _No! _She thought. _I can only use this for emergencies. Gaara said so._ She pushed the idea back as she placed the bottle down and picked up her book and tried to focus on the Phantom making his way around the stage. But, the urge and temptation to know what they were saying was killing her. She glanced back down at the vial and thought for a moment. _Maybe just one quick peek._ She said to herself as she reached again for the vial, but she shook her head and just simply ignored it.

She pushed herself to the very end of the couch and continued to read on. She could feel her own body scream that they could be talking right and she was missing it. She shook her head again, wanting to ignore her body's urge to just grab the vial and use it. She looked over at it again. The sand continued to twitch, as to urge her to do what she wants and let the sand out. She sighed and began to think about the outcomes.

If she broke the vial and used it to listen in on what was going on, then she would be able to keep up and know what to do, but Gaara would upset to know that she didn't use it for an emergency. He'll be upset with her and she didn't want that. She had never really seen him upset but that didn't mean she wanted to see him upset now.

She groaned as she shoved her book up at her face and groaned. She wished there was another way. She watched again as the sand waved at her again. That was it. She was going to use the sand to listen in on the meeting. She shoved her book into her small bag and grabbed the vial.

She walked hastily over to one of the air vents and brought the vial close to her lips. Just before she could whisper a command, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped as the sand vial hop between her hands and then finally it was grabbed by a slender smooth arm. She looked to see Temari giving her a quizzical look. "Sakura," She began, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "What are you doing? Didn't Gaara tell you that you should use this only for emergencies?" She asked as Sakura gave her a weak smile. She brought her hand behind her head, scratching it as if it really itched.

"Well, I was curious and I had a vial of sand and it would listen to me and I uh, um well…. You see….. I was trying to…" She stopped, knowing Temari wouldn't budge at any of her excuses. Temari sighed and pulled Sakura over to the vent again.

"If you wanted to listen in to what they were saying, why didn't you say something?" She heard Temari ask. Sakura was stunned as she reached over and pulled the vent cover off and crawled through. "Come on." She heard Temari say as she began to crawl through the vent. Sakura looked around and followed after her, hoping that no one would follow them.

* * *

Sakura was sure they were only in the vent system for five minutes and she was sweating like crazy. She could feel her very own skin cry out to her. Saying, 'Get the heck out of here.' She sighed as Temari came to a stop.

"Ok, we're here. We'll have to be quiet if we don't want to be spotted. Just be really quiet and we'll be fine." She said as she gently pushed the vent door open and crawled out. Sakura was relieved that this while time, she knew where she was going. As Sakura crawled out she saw Temari leaning over the rail that circled around and hung below a giant chandelier that glistened of small crystals from the low light that provided them with hardly any sight at all.

Sakura dusted herself off and made her way next to Temari, who was listening intently on the intro and their coming debates. Sakura looked down and saw a huge circle wood desk round the whole room. There seemed to be picture of past gang leaders that hung on the wall. Sakura wondered who they were other than just recognizable of just leaders or the main man or woman.

She looked at the many figures that sat around the circle. She could see an old man wearing what looked like he was wearing a formal green coat over robe and a red shoulder plates to go with his black like shirt. He had what looked to be two bodyguards. One was huge and the other looked like a girl. She figured he was trying to make a statement or he was straight up gay.

She noticed a tall red hair woman, having some of it pulled up in a blue band. She was wearing a blue dress that cut off right below her knees and slits in the sides up to the top of her hips, with short shorts covering from underneath. She had of course two bodyguards. One was a rather aged man with an eye patch covering his right eye. And the other was a young boy wearing goggles and had some sort of weapon tied to his back. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and looked over to the next person.

She saw a huge man, maybe in his 30's. Wearing only a white robe, opened with no tie to tie it together. Complimented with white pants. He wore giant gold bands around his hugely muscled arms and around his stomach. He had two bodyguards, or should she said waiters. The bodyguards were so small compared to the one they had to protect. One of the guards were white and the other was black. They both looked as if they just didn't care or they were there just not 'there'.

She sighed as she moved on to the next one. It was Naruto. She blushed when she saw Gaara and him looking so serious. She would never admit it, but she thought it was very cool how he could be so cool and calm and so serious. He looked so handsome when he had that look on his face. She smiled as she watched him look over everyone that she already looked over. She noticed for once that Kakashi didn't have his nose stuck in his book or anything of the sort that was perverted. He was actually waiting for something to happen.

Sakura sighed as she looked over at the final figure and sneered. Pein. She didn't know why Gaara reacted the way he did, but she knew that he only does that unless he really hates someone, which would be Ino at the moment. She could see a girl with purple hair stand close to him, her hand resting on his shoulder as she looked toward the center. The other was looking at Gaara. He had long blonde hair, some covering his eye the other pulled up in a pony tail. They were all wearing the same cloak. Black with red clouds spread across it.

She looked toward the walls again and noticed that there were symbols on a large banner that they were sitting in front of. Sakura tapped Temari on her should and pointed at the symbols. "What are those for?" She asked as Temari looked and saw the banners. She smiled pointed at theirs.

"Each banner represent the land the leaders come form. What they represent. Ours is the Land of Fire, Konohagakure, which is the full name of our city. But no one wanted to have it that long so they just went with Konoha. You see, each gang has a Kage and Naruto is one of them. He's the Hokage." She said. She then pointed over to the old man.

"That's the Tsuchikage. From the Land of Earth. Their city is called Iwagakure He has been the leader for over 60 years. Or so I've been told." She said. Sakura stared over at the woman with red hair. She heard Temari sigh. "Aww. Mizukage. From the Land of Water. Their city is called Kirigakure. She is the only woman to become the first of the gang's main leaders in the council and she is the most seductive woman you will ever meet. She even tried to seduce Gaara one time and he simply put it to her face." She said, smiling proudly.

"What did he say to her?" Sakura asked. She was now curious of this Mizukage woman, trying to put the moves on her Gaara. Temari giggled quietly. "Gaara said, 'You are really too old to be hitting on a 19 year old man that has every desire to report you. And you might want to fix your bra. It's starting to fall off. I guess your breast are getting saggy.' Oh my gosh. He was so funny." Temari said.

Sakura tried very hard not to burst out laughing. Gaara could be funny when he wanted to be. He was one of those multi-task kind of guys. He could insult you and compliment you at the same time and not even know what he was saying. As they began to die down of laughter, Temari pointed at the huge man.

"That's the Raikage. From the Land of Lightning. Their city is called Kumogakure He has a brother that is just like Gaara and Naruto. So, they pretty much get along very well." She then pointed to the empty seat. There seemed to be a strange symbol on the banner. "That is where the Kazekage is suppose to be. He was from the Land of the Wind. Their city is called Sunagakure. He was killed over a year ago. Some say that he was killed by the man that rules the city in Otogakure, but I think he was killed or rather died of age." Temari said as she sighed and then finally pointed at Pein's banner.

"That's Pein. They are from Amegakure, a place where a lot of the battles took place. This is the first I have ever seen a gang come out of their. Most of Amegakure is made up of saviors of war and different battles of sorts. So, we'll see what will happen in time with them. I'm guessing that's the Akatsuki that Naruto is wanting to get out of town." Temari said as Sakura nodded her head. She knew that Akatsuki were a major threat and she was sure that they were going to be kicked out. She looked over at Gaara. Look at the attention they had caused in Konoha.

Sakura then looked over at the man sitting in the center as he hammered his mallet down on his desk, calling everyone's attention to him. "Look's like they're about to start." Temari said as Sakura found a comfortable spot. She knew she wasn't going to moving for a while so she might as well just get settled and listen carefully to all they had to say. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara looked over at the Predecessor as he brought everyone's attention toward him. "Alright. Let's get started. I am Mungto and I will be presiding over this third gathering of the main heads of the gang family. Who would like to start us off?" Gaara sighed as he watched Naruto clear his throat.

"I would like to, if anyone doesn't mind." Naruto said as he looked at the many faces that remained silent and still. "Alright. I'm sure you are all aware of the situation that has been happening and has been getting almost out of control. Not only do we have other small gangs coming in, but now we have the government and Tsunade on our tails. Though none of you care for the fate of Konoha, and to be real honest with you, I feel as if I need to be because this is my home and I don't want to lose it, but these problems have been coming from the gang that just shot out of nowhere and is now part of the gang family head council. The Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Gaara looked to see any movement from anyone. The young Mist boy was still shaking at his glare but he hasn't moved or made a move to his swords handle, so he was fine for now. He then looked over at Pein, to see his reaction. He was completely motionless. Konan on the other hand, was moving more toward Naruto. Gaara began raising his sand from his gourd and allowing it to only still at the hole. He looked over at Naruto, who paid no heed to Konan.

"I have vivid proof of their reasons of hopping from city to city and why they all of sudden stopped at Konoha. They're looking for something. I have had serious casualties on my members and my guard, Gaara, who has kept a note that was left at his girls apartment, stating that he wanted Gaara to come to him. My best men have worked through that note and discovered something." He paused for a moment. Gaara looked and saw Konan pull out paper and split her arm into smaller pieces of paper.

"They are here for-" He never got to finish before Konan tried to strike him… Sand appeared before them, holding the dagger made of paper where it is. Right before it could land to Naruto's body. Gaara sneered as the sand began to snake around her body.

Konan struggled to escape as the sand made it's way through the paper and gripped it tightly. Gaara moved slowly around Naruto and toward Konan. He sneered more as he growled out at her. "Would you like to try my patience more, woman?" She stiffened. He sounded almost demonic.

Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded his head. "Let her go, Gaara." He said. Gaara nodded once and released her. She fell to her knees as she slowly picked herself back up and back over to Pein, who hadn't moved an inch.

The Raikage shook his head and looked to Naruto. "If you say that there have been problems and that they have been the cause of it, why haven't you just gotten rid of them already? You know of our customs, Naruto." He said as Naruto sank into his chair and sighed.

"Yes, I know of our customs and I know of how we do things, but I guess none of you heard about last year have you? When we tried to get three gangs under control and we ended losing one of our own to the police and he was then thrown in jail. Even before Pein and his group came here and caused to draw attention to my gang. We were pushed into a corner to be subtle and discrete to any of the police or anyone that could sense us. It was bad enough we could barely make any orders for any kind of products that we are responsible for." Naruto said as he looked over at Pein.

The Tsuchikage grasped his long beard and nodded. "Yes. I believe you, Naruto. But what has me puzzled is why your bodyguard, Gaara, literally broke one of your main protocols. To not date outside of the gang. Yet he went and date and caused the young woman to be captured and threatened for her life to depend on him to come and save her. Not only did he save her, but almost killed himself to the that point which he had to almost rely on his back up strength." He said as he looked over at Gaara, who was now glaring at the old man.

Gaara didn't really hate the old man, but he was seriously being a pain in the butt right now. Right now, Sakura was his whole world. Well not whole world, but she was part of his world now, a big part of it, and he was willing to die for her. He looked to Naruto for support. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"You're right. He did break protocol and went to see her, but I sometimes stop and think that what if he didn't go see her and they knew that she was with him was his girlfriend and she was kidnapped in the middle of the night and he would have never known? And yes she was outside of the gang at first, but ever since she has joined, she has busted out one of my members that we could never get out and he was close to getting his head cut off. She has healed my gang and has been completely helpful to us. I consider her like a sister to me. So, I hope you understand when she is threatened by another unknown gang that doesn't know how to stay put or know how to stay covert." Naruto said as he looked over at Pein, who cleared his throat and looked at Naruto.

"I know that with these past dilemmas have been very tough on you and your gang and I hope that even in the end of this, everything will be solved." He said. Naruto growled over at Pein.

"What is your petition, Naruto?" The Mizukage asked, smiling at him. Naruto looked at them all and cleared his throat. "My petition is to kick the Akatsuki out of Konoha, out of all the major city of the head of the council and leave at Amegakure. That is my petition." Naruto said as the Raikage stared at him.

"You want to kick out the Akatsuki out of all the major cities that the main head council resides in because they threatened one of your gang members?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I want them gone because they are bringing the government into this when they don't need to be. They already know that we, The Konoha Gang, reside around this area, which they are wrong, but still. They are getting too close for comfort and with all that is happening and with them causing it, I find the only solution is to ban them from all the major cities." Naruto said. He looked over to the Mizukage as she lowered her head.

"I find, Naruto, that there is absolutely no proof of whatever, that you said that they are looking for, when we don't even know what they want, but you have a sense or idea of what they are after. Tell us what it is and we will consider your petition." She said as Naruto looked over at Gaara.

Gaara sighed as he nodded his head looked away. "The Akatsuki are looking for the Ancient Tailed demons that are sealed in different individuals and the only way they can get to them is to suck the life out the holder and taking the demon as their own. They want the demons for power of some sort or that is what my investigator, Shikamaru, has told me. That's why I want them out of the major cities." Naruto said as the Raikage glared at Pein and then looked back at Naruto.

"Are you sure of this, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto slowly shook his head. "Yes, A. I am sure. Gaara and I confirm it. Though Shikamaru is still looking into it, we are certain." Naruto said.

The Raikage looked over at Pein. "Is this true? Are you searching for the demons?" He asked as Pein grimaced at him. "We are merely looking for new recruits to join our gang. We have no desire of this, Ancient Demon carriers nonsense." Pein said in a pensive tone.

The Raikage rose out of his chair. "Prove that you are not searching for the beast and I will stay my wrath." He said, spitting venom in his low tone. Gaara looked at Pein as called for Konan. Gaara sneered as Deidara smirked at him.

Pein cleared his voice and spoke quickly. "I do not have the proof you require at the moment. Perhaps if we break for now and resume at around four then it will be better. Considering it is already past two and my guards are becoming famished." Pein said as he looked over to Mungto, who nodded and wrote down the time they were pausing at for today.

"We will pause here for now. You all know the rules. Stay away from the rest of your gang members until the end of this session today and we will be fine. Alright, break off for lunch." And with that, he closed his book and left, while the others followed suit and stayed away…

* * *

Sakura's Point of View…..

She was shocked. She was now part of this debate of trying to get the Akatsuki out of Konoha. This was not what she wanted at all. She pushed off the rail and sunk to the floor. Temari following her.

"Well, they would have let us go to our rooms by now. We were up here for over six hours. Come on. We need to relax." She said, while getting up and heading over to the vent. Sakura looked down one more time and followed her.

She had to talk to Gaara if she could get him alone somewhere where no one will see him talking to her. She had to know if they had enough evidence to support Naruto's petition. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too mad at her listening in. She only hoped….

* * *

And there you go. The next chapter and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow so don't worry. I won nothing about the Gokage or about the countries or anything that belongs to Masahimotto. I won nothing! Please review and I will see you guys soon!


	18. Chapter 16: The Light of Truth

Blossom in the Wind

Chapter 16: The Light of Truth…..

Ok, hey I'm back….. Don't kill me! School is such a hassle sometimes. Please forgive me for not updating so soon. I have been so busy with school and personal reasons, but now that I am here and my other stories are ready and redone somewhat, I hope that will make up for my lateness and all. So, without further ado, I present to you, the next chapter in my most anticipated story I have ever written.(Sorry again for the theatrical. My friend told me to say that so that you guys would forgive me more so I won't get bombed or whatever your imaginations can come up with.)

Gaara's Point of View…..

Gaara stared out the window, wanting so badly to just drop this whole waiting for the Akatsuki to come and present their evidence and go find Sakura. He didn't trust any of the other gangs that were here, he had his reasons though. Even if everyone thought that he was delusional and was just imaging things, he was always on his guard when it came to these crafty bastards.

He looked down at his tea that one of the servants gave him. It was herbal and still had the leaf in it. Perhaps to preserve the flavor or keep the taste of it in check. He didn't care. He just wanted this meeting to be adjourn for today. He had to know if Sakura was alright, if she got to her room alright.

He had never been this nervous before. He felt this need to stay by her after the incident at her apartment and in the park. He felt a squeezing of his veins tighten around his very being inside of him. He had become anxious almost and a bit concerned about her well being. He had never been so nervous in his life.

Not even the time when Temari was hit by a giant piece of debris, causing her to go into a coma for four months, with Ino always telling him and Kankuro that she might not make it. He was worried for her but not like this. It felt like that feeling exploded when it came to Sakura and her well being. He was now very confused if that is how he felt, then why didn't he feel that way when Temari was close to death or when Kankuro was close to losing his arm and was going to be put on the sidelines while he went off alone. Why didn't he have this feeling for his own family?

He sighed as he brought the small cup to his lips and sipped it silently, letting the steam hot liquid flow down his throat. It soothed him for a few seconds, before the same feeling began to resurface, churning his insides and having his stomach turn upside down. He hated feeling nervous. It made him sick inside, feeling like he was useless when he wasn't.

He slammed his cup down, cracking the sides of it. Gaara grinned his teeth and sneered at his now broken cup. "Damn it!" He whispered silently. Rising away from the window, he felt his anger rise as he felt a familiar chakra, one he wished was not around him right now. He turned around to see a long red headed woman smile at him.

"It's nice to see you again, Gaara. You have grown so much. Tell me, how have you been?" She asked as she placed her slender fingers upon his shoulder and began to walk around him, dragging her finger across the back of his blades and neck. He growled, not wanting to have her near him right now.

"I would advise you to remove your hands from me, Mei. I have told you before that I am not interested in a ten year difference relationship. And I have made it perfectly clear that what you are doing is really starting to piss me off, so back off." Gaara said as Mei smiled even more. He hated whatever she was thinking. He seriously didn't need this right now. Just when he thought she was going let her hand move south, he heard a gentle voice call his name.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" His eyes widened with what he saw. Sakura, looking at him as if he had just slapped her and Temari in shocked and angry at the same time. Gaara looked at Mei then at Sakura and then at where Mei's hand was and he instantly pushed it away, in turn shoving Mei away.

"Sakura, I….." He started but he couldn't finish, after turning around and seeing that she was gone. _No. _He thought as he followed after her. She had to know that what she saw was not real and was just a weird situation. He followed her chakra out into the hall, near her things. She didn't go to her room. Why?

She had her face in her hands, crying terribly. He felt sick again. Which made him even more worse. "Sakura," He said, seeing her lift her mascara covered face to his. She looked like she left her make up on when she went to take a steam bath. "What do you want, Gaara? Wouldn't you rather be in there with your bimbo and be screwing the life out of her?" She said, looking over to see Temari wink at her and nod.

Gaara was horrified that she would even think that he would even… Well, he couldn't blame her. After seeing what happened, he should of expected it. "No, Sakura. It's not like that. It's completely weird situation. I would never…. I would not even think….." He stopped when he looked at her, seeing that her tears began to dry up. He was shocked, but smiled to see that she had gotten better at her acting. She was able to fool him in this kind of situation like this.

"You would never what?" She asked. He bent over and kissed her sweetly. As he pulled away, she smiled up at him.

"I can not think of anyone I want to be with, than you right now. Especially when you are being sneaky and getting me away from everybody." He said, smiling at her as she wiped her fake tears away. She smiled at him as she picked up her things and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you wouldn't go for that bimbo. She is too much of a preppy school girl. I don't think you like school girls." She said as she placed her book in his hands. He smiled as she picked up her other things and looked back at him.

"I heard that they have a garden in the side wing. Almost as big as central park. Want to go check it out?" She asked. Gaara smiled again. Grabbing her hand and followed her to the garden, not suspecting a certain short dark haired girl sneak around after them, smiling to herself. She couldn't resist following the red head after he basically blown up at Mei and almost crushed the blue haired woman back in the meeting room. She just couldn't resist.

Though she did not sense the rooted figure against the wall sink back in and vanish without a trace…..

Sakura's Point of View…

She was blown away to see that the garden was everything that the servants said that it was. Complete fields filled with wild flowers and trees that she thought would never stop growing. She released Gaara's hand and dropped her things as she ran through the tall grass. The feel of the grass brushing against her skin felt magnificent. The coolness it delivered to her sleek skin.

It sent tiny pricks of joy to her senses, besides Gaara touching her in such a gentle ways. She spun around, stopping underneath a pine tree, feeling the cool of the shade it provided for her. She always loved parks. It's where her father used to take her to read to her when she was little. Now, she would always try to get Gaara to come with her to the park, which wasn't that hard since he liked going to the park or any place that was quiet and read.

She sighed, sensing him come closer, placing her things beside the tree and wrapping his arms around her. She breathed him in as he buried his face to her neck. She giggled when she felt his tongue glide over her sensitive skin. She could feel him grin against her skin, knowing full well that this was the easiest way to have her give in, but he stopped. She looked over at him, enjoying the complete pleasure he was giving her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling his chakra rise up quickly. Something or someone must be here, watching them.

"Don't be alarmed. We have an uninvited guests. And she seems interested in us and he is wanted to see what we are going to do." He whispered to her. She played her best calm face she could make and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked, watching him eye the walls and the other side of the pond.

"We sit down and I read you your book until they call us back and I don't care if they yell at me for being with one of my fellow gang member's. They can shove it where the sun don't shine." Gaara said. She giggled at him. He could be quite funny when he was irritated. How his face would become all distorted and be creased with frown lines and his eyes becoming serious.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the tree, sitting down, waiting for him to position himself before she could rest her head on his chest. She watched as he relaxed, well sort of, and grabbed her book and began to read from where she left off.

Gaara's Point of View…..

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his voice was just so soothing to her. She could never be more at peace than hearing his voice. As she relaxed against him, while he began to describe the stage set for the next play for Christine dea being the page boy and the notes sent to the owners and sneaking around the stage, seeing that if she was still alright. He paused for a moment, looking down at her. He smiled and felt himself being content in the way her face was when she was relaxed, especially when he was the cause of her relaxation.

It was only an hour that they were out there and he still sensed their presence. Gaara growled inwardly. He couldn't relax with then here. There was no way in hell that he was going let Sakura out of his sight. He knew they would have to return soon and continue the meeting, but this time, she was going to come with him. He didn't care what the damn Predecessor had to say about it. The last time he left her alone, she got kidnapped.

He shook her a little, knowing very well that they couldn't stay here for a long while, though he wished they could. He had grown used to leaning against a tree and having her lay on his chest. He had grown to being with her. He felt content and actually happy with her. He didn't feel so alone when she was in his arms. He even noticed that he, himself, began to change because of her. He smiled as she blinked at the field multiple times.

He chuckled to himself as she blinked up at him, she must have had an enjoyable nap if she was waking up like this. She yawned silently, Gaara chuckled softly this time, seeing that she did enjoy her small nap and she looked like she wanted to go back to sleep. He brought her face close to his and kissed her nose. He grinned at hearing her groan.

"Five more minutes, please. I was having a peaceful dream." She groaned out, burying her face back into his chest.

Gaara sighed and kissed her eye lids. "Come on. We need to get going. They haven't left yet and I got a feeling that they won't and they are either here for me or you or both of us, but I'm not going to let you go to your room all by yourself. So, you're coming to the meeting with me." He said silently. He could feel her concern rise at what he said. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Well, you did sneak into the first half of the meeting and now you get to sit through the second half and then you can go to your room and then you can do whatever you want." He said, offering his hand to her. He smiled when she grabbed it and as he raised her up to him. He could feel her press against him just a little to drive him insane enough to want to go back on what he told her and just go straight to the room, but he smirked at her.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to do that right now and I know you want to go to bed, but for right now you can't. I f you want to, during the meeting you can sleep underneath the table or maybe in my lap? Your choice because I can't leave the meeting or Naruto until this thing is over." Gaara said as she sighed against him and nodded against his chest.

"Ok, but I want that one part when you said I could sleep in your lap, I would like that." She said as he grinned down at her.

"Of course you do." He said, sensing one of the servants near by. He signaled him to come to Gaara and told him to take her things to his room and do not remove them until she came with him and got them personally. He bowed and left. Gaara sighed, he could still sense the two little birds watching them. He growled when he could see her in one of the trees near them. Her really short hair wasn't hard to miss with him. She was one of Onoxi's body guards. He remembered her from the last one. She was less annoying and more to herself and protecting the old man than sticking her nose in other peoples business.

Sakura's Point of View….

She couldn't believe where she was right now. Sitting next to Naruto, with Gaara standing in between them and Kakashi chuckling at what happened earlier on. When they got back, the Predecessor gave him heel for going to see her, but Gaara countered him and told him that she was in a critical state of depression and sorrow and he had to comfort her and that was some of the truth. He did comfort her, but it was all just an act to get him away from them so that she could talk to him, which worked. In the end, Naruto spoke for them, stating that the Akatsuki were targeting her and she needed to be with Gaara for protection because she trusted him the most when it came to her safety being the first priority. The Predecessor gave in and allowed her to come and watch the meeting. For this one time, he would over look it, but if Gaara insisted again, then he would draw the line and send her back to her room.

Sakura could tell that Gaara wasn't happy about that but, would find a way to keep her safe and near him at the same time. Sakura tried telling him before the meeting began that she had the vial of sand he gave her, but he shook his head and said, "That won't be enough if there are more than three of them and they are all bigger than you." She had to give him that. She wasn't much of an experienced fighter, not like Gaara or Naruto or even Kakashi, but she had the healing skills of the highest doctor in the city. They had to give her some credit. But, she couldn't argue with him wanting to protect her when there were so many experienced fighters around them and he had only gone over the basics with her before they came here.

Sakura sighed as everyone began to return to their seats. Sakura felt the red head woman glare at her as she took her seat, but felt it disappear when she saw the look Gaara was giving her. Sakura then turned her attention to the Predecessor, who grimaced at her as he opened the book before him again and marked something down in it.

Soon, the whole room became quiet as the Predecessor spoke. "Alright, before the break, the Akatsuki were asked to show proof that they were in fact not out to look for the Ancient Beasts. Do you have your proof, Lord Pein?" He asked looking over at him in a questionable tone.

Pein nodded. Sakura did not like where this was going. "Yes, I do. I have proof that in fact we are only here to establish ourselves and become a part of the main gang family heads, but I believe a certain group of kids tried to prevent us from recruiting anyone for our family to fill up and leave." He said. Sakura glared at him. She wanted to yell at him for the night she was kidnapped and was forced to draw out Gaara as his weakness, but she saw the look Gaara gave her and she remained silent.

She looked over to the Raikage as his face creased to a look of anger and frustration. "So, that is all the proof you have of your real reason of being here? To establish yourself and your gang in another city?" He yelled at the spiked man. Sakura could feel her nervousness spike up at his voice. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't exactly bearable either and the way it boomed around the room, frightened her to think what kind of strength he must have in his chakra.

As if sensing her distress, she felt Gaara kneel down to her and whispered to her softly. "Don't worry. He's just really mad that his brother might be in danger. Even so, I won't let him hurt you." He said and then kissed her cheek lightly. She nodded and relaxed herself, trying to run the comforting words he just whispered to her in her head.

Focusing back on Pein, he looked almost unaffected by the Raikage's accusations toward him. Sakura was almost surprised to fid him calm and cool with the Raikage yelling at him. She just wished that his body guards weren't the same. She looked over at Gaara, seeing him listen to Naruto say something and then nodding slowly.

"I would like to point out that not only are they trying to establish themselves in an already claimed territory, but they are causing more troubles for all the family heads and bring the government into this kind of mess. We know our rules and one of them is to stay clear of the government and don't draw so much attention to ourselves so nothing bad happens, but they have not followed that rule and have practically blown it out of proportion. Even I have the sense to not draw attention to myself." Naruto said, addressing everyone in front of him.

Sakura then looked over at Pein and for the first time, seeing him sneer at Naruto. She almost gasped at the sight. Pein was actually showing some anger. She looked to Gaara, who was already surrounding the bottom of her chair with sand. He was getting ready for something.

She looked at the Raikage, as he continued to sneer at Pein. "I agree with Naruto. If they so wished to be part of the family head, they should have established themselves in their city. Not in some else's. I vote for them to be banished from the main cities and cursed for eternity." He said, looking at Naruto, giving him a curt nod.

That was one vote for the Akatsuki to be voted out and leave forever. Sakura looked over at the old man and the woman. What was their decision going to be? She was becoming anxious almost to hear their replies.

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara felt that this meeting would never end. For hours, they spent arguing back and forth. One claiming that they were here for this purpose and then they had proof to prove only some of it wrong, but then the votes would tip more and more in their favor. This thing might end earlier than the others he had been to.

He looked over at Sakura to see her almost dozing off. She was lucky that it was ten and she'll be allowed to sleep soon enough. He could tell she needed it. It had been a long tiring day. Having to sit through all this talking back and forth and having keep her guard up all the time now. She wasn't used to it, but she will soon, when he teaches her more and trains her in her ability. Sure she could crack the earth in half, but she had to learn how lengthen that strength and power for a long duration or she would be finished before the fight even started.

He sighed as he looked at the clock. Already ten and they were still on this business with the government deal thing. He watched as the Predecessor sighed and closed his book. "We will stop here for today and continue tomorrow." And with that, he picked up his book and left. Gaara wasted no time picking Sakura up, cradling her in his arms and making his way to the door. He only stopped outside in hallway, when he heard Naruto call out to him. He looked at the tired blonde and smiled. He would never change. Always wanting to get things done quickly and loudly at that.

"Do you know where your room is?" He asked. Gaara rolled his eyes as he pointed down the hall and up the stairs. Naruto smiled and gave him a thumbs up before departing and giving him a goodnight wave. Gaara sighed again as he made his way to his room, minding where he went with his woman in his arms. He liked the sound of that. His woman. It gave him a sense of pride and a little bit of possessiveness in his inner demon.

As he climbed the many stairs to the third floor, he sighed as he realized that his room was right down the hall this time. They must have moved it down because of the many gangs being here. As he made it to his door, he shifted Sakura in his arms just a little so that the reaching for the doorknob wouldn't be too hard to reach.

When he opened it he sighed again to find that he had the same kind of room as always. A king sized bed in the center of the room, a balcony, a large walk in bathroom and a TV with two side tables at each side of the bed. He crossed over to the right side of the bed and placed Sakura gently down, underneath the cover, making sure that she was comfortable, before leaving her to doze off even more as he made his way to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

Ok, I hope this makes up for my tardiness and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review. I don't own any of these characters just the plot. Ok see ya!


End file.
